


SUCH LIKE A GOOD BOY

by makinomizuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hijos con magia, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, magic children
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makinomizuki/pseuds/makinomizuki
Summary: ... Y fue como las fuerzas magnéticas de un imán, sus manos se buscaron de nuevo, entrelazando sus dedos como antes. Apretándolos con cariño, o como si buscasen asegurarse de que es real. De que el tacto y el calor compartido, está ahí, sin falsos espejismos...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola gente regrese con otra historia mas de felina sera un mini serial de dos o 3 cap esperamos y lo disfruten tmb ;)

[Autora: Felina](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FelinaVictuuri)  
Pareja: Sterek (DerekxStiles)  
Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Género: Romance  
Clasificación: NC-17

SUCH LIKE A GOOD BOY  
~~*~~

Derek Hale no es un hombre lobo como cualquier otro, por una sencilla razón. Cargaba con demasiadas culpas, y estaba enojado con todo el mundo. No, él lo ha asumido desde que tuvo que dejar Beacon Hills unos años. La furia es consigo mismo. Contra su falta de carácter, de ojo visor. Porque una tras otra, en dos ocasiones fue y se enamoró de mujeres psicópatas. Manchó el ya sucio recuerdo que tenía del amor, aunque el primero estuviese cubierto de una auténtica tragedia con Peige, Kate y Jennifer solo parecieron acentuar su falta de perspicacia.

Quizá por eso ahora tiene miedo. Y un lobo asustado llega a ser más peligroso, porque enseña los colmillos a la menor provocación y asume que todos quieren lastimarlo. Quizá por eso no puede aceptar que esos ojos castaños le miran con auténtico interés, y que el rechazo disfrazado de odio cuando se conocieron no era más que su propia máscara para evitar ser lastimado.

Porque esa es la verdad, son dos hombres con el corazón roto y pérdidas demasiado dolorosas pesando justo ahí, en lo que pareciera ser el centro de soporte para el alma misma.

Y quizá, por esa justa razón, Hale no se ha atrevido en aquellos años a dar el paso decisivo, a acercarse al muchacho como algo más que amigos o parte de la misma manada. No se ha atrevido a hacer otra cosa más que mirarle de lejos, y conformarse con anhelarle como un tesoro prohibido que jamás será suyo.

Sí, muy probablemente por todo eso, guardó en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos cada recuerdo de la época aquella en que otra jugada de la Argent le dejó como adolescente, el tiempo suficiente para conocer esa faceta del muchacho que no había podido comprender con su mente adulta.

Le había conocido de adolescente a adolescente, y se había terminado de enamorar de él.  
Stiles Stilinski.  
Su prohibido anhelo.  
Su continua tentación.  
Su eterno pecado.

― Viniste de nuevo.

El lobo se limitó a mirar el mismo horizonte que el castaño. Justo ahí, en las profundidades del bosque, montaña arriba, el sol se ocultaba más allá, bañando con sus tonos nacarados la ciudad de Beacon Hills.

Hacía semanas que tenían este peculiar ritual. O como pudiera llamarse. Y había comenzado un día en que el aroma de Stilinski había sido más penetrante que antes, flotando en el aire y atrayendo la atención del pelinegro. No era miedo, ni peligro o soledad. Era un olor tan diferente, que Hale todavía no sabía lo que era.

―Hoy es luna llena, Derek.

― Lo sé.

― ¿No deberías estar con la manada?

Hale le miró de reojo, escuchando su corazón y tratando de adivinar qué le pasaba hoy al castaño. Otra vez, no pudo descifrarlo, pese a que sus latidos iban un poco más rápido, pero tenía la respiración tranquila.

― ¿No quieres que esté aquí?

― No hay nada interesante aquí.

― El atardecer es agradable.

― ¿Y la compañía?

Stilinski finalmente volvió la mirada, como si esta fuera la pregunta más importante. Como si la respuesta le fuese vital.

― Está bien, Stiles.

El castaño asintió, aunque sus ojos reflejaban cierta decepción. El lobo no se animó a emitir ninguna palabra más. De todas formas, las palabras no eran lo suyo desde que volvió a Beacon Hills, hace ya tres años. Quitando esos meses que estuvo fuera, con Braeden y una persecución que no les llevó a ninguna parte.

―Vuelvo a Virginia la próxima semana.

Dijo. E incluso él pudo notar la tensión que se apoderó del lobo. Pero una vez más, sabía que no le diría nada.

―Vendré aquí por última vez el viernes. Saldré a Virginia esa madrugada. Y volveré hasta que haya culminado mis estudios e ingresado al FBI. Un par de años, tal vez.

Añadió. Esperando entonces que el pelinegro sí le dijera algo. Que le deseara al menos buena suerte. Pero claro, Hale no dijo nada. Se limitó a continuar con la mirada al frente, admirando los últimos rayos de sol y luego simplemente dio media vuelta, volviendo bosque adentro, transformándose en lobo y aullando a la luna.

La última luna llena de Stiles en Beacon Hills.  
La última.

Hale estaba seguro de que una vez que Stilinski se adaptara al FBI, definitivamente nunca iba a volver. No a quedarse, no a hacer vida. Sabe también, que terminará encontrando a alguien de quien enamorarse, con quien formar familia. Una mujer inteligente y carismática que encaje con él. Alguien con la mezcla perfecta entre Lydia y Malía, las chicas que tuvieron el corazón del castaño.

Corazón que nunca será suyo.  
Pero que sanará, a diferencia de él.

Stilinski soltó el aire, admiró la plateada esfera en el firmamento y luego emprendió la retirada también. Todavía escuchaba los aullidos de Hale por el bosque, pero esa noche, a diferencia de muchas otras, sus aullidos sonaban a lamento, a pesar, a profunda tristeza. El castaño sonrió con ironía.

― Debo dejar de hacerme ideas. Derek nunca se sentiría perdido por mi ausencia. ― Musitó entre dientes, seguro de que, a esa distancia ni el lobo evolucionado y poderoso, le escucharía.

O incluso si lo hiciera, no valdría de nada. Porque Derek Hale jamás entendería sus sentimientos, no se daría cuenta de que, desde hace tiempo, es él a quien visualiza en sus sueños. Ahí, el único sitio en que podría tenerle, y que aún así no lo hace. Porque en esos resquicios oníricos de anhelo, el lobo siempre se alejaba antes de siquiera poder robarle un beso.

Con aquellos sentimientos bien asentados en su corazón, el castaño comenzó el descenso de la escarpada montaña, subir había sido mucho más fácil que bajar, con la tierra suelta, piedrecillas y hojas secas, sentía que en cualquier momento resbalaría, así que iba lento, sujetándose de troncos de árboles o apostando los pies contra raíces sobresalientes. A unos metros de llegar a la zona menos inclinada de la pendiente, resbaló y comenzó a caer, intentó sujetarse de cualquier cosa, pero solo consiguió arañazos y raspones. Cerró los ojos por inercia, esperando más golpes, pero un fuerte muro le detuvo empujándole contra la pendiente.

Reconoció de inmediato el olor, y también la pesada respiración. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con otro par de joyas verdes, como auténticas esmeraldas. Hale estaba ahí, había ido en su rescate, como siempre, o casi al menos.

― ¿Estás bien?

― Sí. Sin huesos rotos ni nada.

Hale se incorporó, antes de que el muchacho pudiera escuchar los apresurados latidos de su corazón. Extendió su mano y así, cogidos como un par de adolescentes enamorados, el lobo le ayudó a descender. El firme agarre y la seguridad que Hale le proporcionaba fueron suficientes para que Stilinski se relajara y olvidara el ardor de las heridas ganadas contra la naturaleza.

Para el momento en que llegaron al sitio donde estacionó el jeep, Stilinski estaba listo para agradecer y despedirse, pero un jadeo fue todo lo que escapó de su garganta cuando sintió la tibia lengua del lobo lamiendo un sitio en el antebrazo izquierdo. Lamidas que no se quedaron ahí. Lametones que fueron repartidos por los dos brazos, y algunos en particular en su cuello, en la mejilla.

Stilinski juraría que dejó de respirar unos instantes. Solo para sufrir de hiperventilación y taquicardia después. Cuando le fue inevitable controlarse, primero por las gentiles lamidas en su cuello, muy cerca del mentón, y luego por la que recibió en su mejilla, justo sobre el lunar más cercano a su ojo.

― ¿Derek?

― Sanarás más rápido. ― Fue la escueta explicación del lobo, antes de retroceder y mirarle con intensidad. ― Habilidad de lobo evolucionado. ― Agregó, encogiendo los hombros como para restarle importancia y como si entendiera la inquieta mirada y no se sintiera hipnotizado por el suave movimiento de las largas pestañas, espesas y más claras a la luz de la luna.

― Gracias. No tenía idea de que además de tomar el dolor, ahora pudieras ayudar a otros a sanar con tu saliva.

― Eres el primero con quien lo hago. ― Musitó. Con su voz más profunda, como una significante revelación de sus ocultos anhelos.

―Wow, me siento halagado, y especial. ― Se escuchó decir el propio castaño, mordiendo su labio inferior demasiado tarde.

Incómodo, nervioso.  
Emocionado.

― Eres especial, Stiles. ― Aseguró el lobo.

Concediéndose ese momento, como si de pronto fuera consciente de que en unos días no tendría más de aquellos. De esas íntimas compañías en el profundo bosque compartiendo el atardecer y los primeros vientos frescos de la noche.

Porque Stiles se iba.  
Le dejaba.

― Derek…

― Vuelve con cuidado, Stiles. ― Interrumpió, notando el nudo en la garganta y el vacío en el pecho.

Y sin darle tiempo a una sola palabra más, Hale volvió a transformarse en lobo y corrió a toda velocidad perdiéndose entre las sombras del oscuro bosque. Aullando con más fuerza, con más pesar.

Stilinski se quedó ahí, incluso cuando le escuchaba bastante lejos, mirando el camino por el que se había marchado. Con el corazón en la mano y las palabras atoradas en la garganta. Era especial para Hale, pero ni siquiera se le permitía confesarse apropiadamente porque, se dio cuenta en aquel preciso instante en que el lobo se marchó. Son palabras que no quieren ser escuchadas, que no deberían ser dichas.

Quizá, por el miedo al fracaso. Al dolor.  
A la inminente separación.

…

Tenía las maletas listas desde temprano, se ha despedido de los amigos que quedan en la ciudad, y sobre todo, ha disfrutado del día con su padre, que se lo ha tomado libre justamente para acompañarle. Agradecido también de que, por fin, le confiara esa verdad que había estado pesando en su mente y corazón desde hace tiempo. Para el sheriff no ha sido fácil escucharle hablar con el corazón en la mano, ni mucho menos ver sus lágrimas cayendo a raudales, vaciando al fin todos esos sentimientos de angustia y desamor.

― ¿Saldrás?

― Quiero ir a mi lugar secreto y despedirme de la ciudad. Voy a estar bien, papá.

― Lo sé.

El jefe de familia suspiró, mirando a su hijo partir en su preciado jepp. Permaneció ahí un rato, recargado en el pilar del porche de la casa, con la mirada perdida y el pensamiento complicado. La vida de su hijo no ha sido fácil desde su nacimiento, y su infancia no fue la más grata de todas tampoco, y tras la muerte de Claudia, la chispa de su hijo quedó inevitablemente marcada. Sí, es un adolescente impetuoso, lleno de vida, alegre, sociable, inteligente y un imán para los problemas, con esa hiperactividad suya que a menudo lo orillaba a decisiones impulsivas, pero bastante acertadas. Es un adolescente, casi, común y corriente. Pero él que le conoce de toda la vida, que ha procurado ser más observador y mejor padre en los últimos años, sabe bien que la tristeza en el fondo de sus pupilas se debe a la pérdida de su madre, y a las inseguridades que deja en su corazón la razón de su muerte.

Todavía recuerda bien cómo le atormentó ese conocimiento cuando tuvieron todo ese asunto con el nogitsune. Sabe también que por aquel entonces, si hubo alguien a quien Stiles necesitó a su lado, fue justamente al hombre que tenía tan clavado en el corazón. El mismo que, al parecer, no correspondía los genuinos sentimientos de su hijo.

Y sí, es apabullante saber que Stiles es gay, que ha caído en el amor por un hombre, que es además lobo, y que no echa raíces en ningún sitio ni se compromete con ninguna persona. No en la forma en que su hijo esperará, probablemente, por largo tiempo a partir de ese día.

―Ojala pudiera darte lo que deseas, Stiles. Lamentablemente no tengo poder alguno sobre el corazón de Derek. ― Murmuró para sí.

Ajeno al sensible oído de Hale, que le había estado observando a la distancia antes de echar a correr en dirección al bosque, tomando el camino rápido y más difícil hasta el pequeño claro que el castaño ha acogido como su lugar especial. Transformado en lobo era fácil para él trepar y abarcar largas distancias, de modo que al arribar al sitio, el muchacho apenas estaba bajando de su jeep y comenzaba la subida con sumo cuidado.

Sus miradas se encontraron a los pocos minutos, cuando Stilinski levantó el rostro, sorprendiéndose por la presencia de Hale ahí. Porque los días pasados no se había aparecido ni una vez.

― Derek, estás aquí. ― Murmuró, como si fuese un suspiro que se le escapa del corazón.

Ese músculo en su pecho que de pronto decidió que tomar carrera estaba bien. Así que él mordió su labio inferior, casi rogando porque el lobo no se percatase. Difícil, un lobo como Hale tenía los sentidos siempre por encima de la media, incluso si no tenía la intención, a esa distancia, era inevitable que le escuchara.

Tras ofrecer un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, el pelinegro dio un paso al frente, guardando apenas un metro de distancia entre ellos.

Le había tomado toda la semana decidirse.  
Decidirse a venir y despedirse.  
Pero no con un simple adiós.

― Creí que no te vería más.

― Podías haber venido a mi casa.

― Cierto. Pero, nunca sé si quieres visita o no. Una cosa es que te invadamos cuando hay reuniones de manada, y otra muy distinta la visita social. Sobre todo si soy yo, sé que te saco de quicio casi siempre. O siempre, no sé la verdad.

― No me sacas de quicio. No siempre. ― Añadió, permitiéndose una sonrisa casi tan nula que de no ser por lo observador que era el menor, no habría sabido que existió.

― Es bueno saberlo.

Dijo. Pero una vez más el silencio estuvo ahí, fieramente instalado entre los dos. Stilinski tenía muchas cosas para decir, pero de un momento a otro se había bloqueado. Y eso rara, rarísima vez le pasaba.

― Stiles.

― Derek.

Curiosamente se nombraron al unísono. Provocándose otra sonrisa, algo más clara en el lobo esa vez. Y es él quien toma otro paso, dos, más cerca. Sus cuerpos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Como casi tenían la misma altura, desde ahí podían sostenerse fácilmente la mirada.

― Que ibas a decir, Derek.

El pelinegro acarició distraídamente su barba. Luego llevó la diestra a la mano del menor, descendiendo desde el hombro hasta sus dedos, entrelazando los propios suavemente con ellos. El corazón del castaño fue más rápido, su respiración se alteró y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente en sorpresa.

― Me gustas, Stiles. ― Confesó.

Y sintió los dedos del menor temblar contra los suyos. Antes de retirarse como si le quemase su contacto. El lobo dio un paso atrás, no sabiendo cómo tomarse aquella reacción. Las emociones del muchacho le decían que estaba contrariado, enojado, triste. Su propio corazón se contrajo. No era la despedida que quería ofrecer.

― Lo siento, olvídalo. ― Añadió, esperando que eso pudiera relajar al muchacho.

Aunque a él le estuviese doliendo como el carajo.

― ¿Por qué, Derek? ¿Por qué ahora? Cuando me voy.

― Yo, quería que supieras. Que hay alguien que te quiere por quien eres, Stiles. No quería incomodarte.

― ¡Pero me voy, Derek! ¡Cómo puedes decirme eso ahora! ¡Me marcho, por años! ¡Eres tan idiota! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Desde cuándo te gusto? ¿Es en serio? ¿Es broma? ¿Te gusto como amigo? ¿Como hermano? ¿Como hombre?Joder, Derek, te golpearía si no supiera que al único que le dolerá es a mí. Responde, ahora, todo.

El lobo se permitió sonreír de nuevo. La cara del menor estaba sonrojada producto de molestia, pero también de vergüenza y emoción. Le delataba el brillo de sus ojos, mirada que cambiaba con cada una de sus emociones y que él ha aprendido a comprender, aunque a veces también se bloquea y entra en pánico.

Porque hasta ahora no ha sido bueno para elegir de quién enamorarse.  
Pero cuando se trata de Stiles, se siente como que es el correcto.

― ¡Derek!

― Dije la verdad. Me gustas, como hombre. No sé cuándo comenzó, pero está ahí, y le tenía miedo hasta hoy. Hasta antes de decirlo, Stiles.

― ¿Miedo? ¿Pensaste que no sentiría lo mismo? Porque, la verdad, hasta Scott sospechaba que tenía algo contigo. Aunque creo que es porque usaba sus sentidos de hombre lobo para entenderme cuando me ponía melancólico y todo eso. Malía terminó lo que teníamos antes de que yo pudiera ser sincero. Dios, no tendría que hablar tanto, olvida que la mencioné.

― Está bien, ustedes estaban juntos después de todo.

―Sí pero, ¿no te dan celos?

― Tenía celos desde mucho antes, cuando todavía andabas colado por Lydia.

― Eso… eran mis últimos intentos por ignorar lo que realmente sentía. Por ti, Derek.

― ¿Y eso es?

Verde contra castaño. Sus miradas se engancharon compartiendo un idioma que no necesitaba palabras. Pero que todavía eran necesarias.

― Te quiero, Derek. ― Dijo. Claro, seguro.

Y fue como las fuerzas magnéticas de un imán, sus manos se buscaron de nuevo, entrelazando sus dedos como antes. Apretándolos con cariño, o como si buscasen asegurarse de que es real. De que el tacto y el calor compartido, está ahí, sin falsos espejismos.

La mano libre del lobo subió hasta la mejilla del castaño, acariciándosela con afable cuidado, y tras llegar al mentón, dos dedos fueron suficientes para sujetarle. Sus ojos iban y venían de la mirada ajena a la tentadora boca. Stilinski suspiró, entreabrió sus labios y cerró sus ojos. Otorgando su permiso, deseando el contacto.

La manzana de adán de Hale se movió arriba y abajo, y apretó un poquito más el agarre de sus manos antes de inclinarse y terminar de reducir la distancia. Topando con los suaves y tibios labios del menor. Ambos sintieron la chispa encenderse, y el ligero temblorcito producto de la emoción compartida. Lentamente comenzaron a mover sus bocas, a calzar los labios y cambiar el ángulo para que las caricias fuesen mutando en un beso más confiado. Hale paseó su lengua por cada labio de Stilinski, memorizando su textura y los suaves pliegues a lo largo, pero también pidiendo permiso para ir más allá. Permiso que le es concedido sin titubeo, entendiendo su interés cuando la mano libre del castaño se asió a su nuca y ladeó el rostro un poco más.

Ambos jadearon cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, rozándose entre sí, enredándose y participando activamente. No fue un beso 100% dulce, tuvo tintes de desesperación y ansiedad, también de pasión y hasta un poco de rebeldía, cuando el castaño mordisqueó el labio inferior del lobo, tironeando y haciéndole sangrar. Sabor cromado que lame de inmediato, continuando el beso y dejándose dominar cuando entendió, por la fuerza del contacto, que el lobo había sido provocado.

Su cintura fue rodeada en un instante, y en inercia su cuerpo pegado al del mayor. El musculoso pecho y los anchos hombros le hicieron sentir pequeño, pero ni de cerca intimidado. Por el contrario, le dio un sentimiento de seguridad y confort.

Hale se retiró hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente satisfecho. Y aun al separarse, apoyó su frente contra la de Stilinski, deseoso de ver sus ojos cuando al fin se dignara en abrirlos. Lo cual tardó al menos un minuto, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la sonrisa del menor fue instantánea, radiante como sus castañas pupilas.

― Eso fue, ¡wow! Nunca pensé que un beso se sintiera tan espectacular.

― Gracias por el halago.

― Lo digo en serio, Derek.

― También yo. Es la primera vez en años que beso, con el corazón, Stiles.

Las mejillas del menor se encendieron al rojo vivo, contagiando las puntas de sus orejas. Pestañeó lindamente y sonrió todavía más. Avergonzado pero feliz.

― Derek, ¿qué haremos ahora? No es un beso de despedida, ¿verdad?― La seriedad en el rostro del lobo le hizo sentir vértigo, y un punzante dolor en el pecho. ― Oh dios, ¿lo es?

― No, Stiles. ― Musitó.

Y fue entonces él quien cerró los ojos un momento, llenándose los pulmones con el olor de su compañero. Como si estuviera asegurándose de tomar la decisión correcta.

― La verdad es que no pensé que tendríamos tan buen entendimiento.

― ¿Cómo de que no?

― Creí que habría un poco más de drama.

― Ya sé, mi culpa. Las cosas a mi alrededor tienen a ser melodramáticas, pero es porque soy impulsivo, ya sabes, rasgo de mi hiperactividad.

― También lo creí por mí, Stiles. Más bien, solo por mí. No soy bueno en estas cosas del romance.

― Pues lo hiciste muy bien. Todavía siento que me están temblando las piernas de emoción.

Ambos sonrieron ante las ocurrencias del menor. Que no dudó en pasar ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor. En respuesta, las del lobo asieron su cintura rodeándole por completo.

― ¿Esto en qué nos convierte, Derek?

― No necesito confesarme, ¿verdad?

― Solo quiero que le pongamos nombre. ¿Novios? ¿Pareja? ¿Amantes?

― Obviamente eres todo eso para mí, Stiles.

― ¡Genial! Y, ¿con respecto a lo otro? Ya sabes, mi regreso a Virginia. ― Añadió, mordiéndose con nerviosismo el labio inferior.

Gesto que Hale no tardó en besar.

― Me voy contigo.

― Oh dios, ¿en serio?

― Sí. Me hospedaré en un hotel mientras encuentro departamento. Pero es seguro, no te vas de aquí sin mí, Stiles.

La sonrisa del menor se hizo tanto más grande y brillante.

― Me encantaría decir que te vengas conmigo, pero vivo en los dormitorios de la universidad.

― Lo sé.

― ¿Sería muy loco preguntar si, tal vez, quieras considerar invitarme a vivir contigo? Quiero decir, buscar un departamento para dos, quizá. ― El castaño murmuró, casi sin poderse creer que estuviera siendo tan atrevido cuando apenas si han decidido salir. ― Claro que no pasa nada si no quieres, sería lo más lógico ya que, bueno, sé que no es fácil vivir conmigo, hasta mi papá se desquicia a veces, es más, creo que hay ocasiones en que espera con ansias el momento de volver a la comisaría y hasta agradece algunas horas extras. Solo a veces, no es como si le gustara el crimen en el pueblo ni nada. Dios, deberías callarme cuando comienzo a irme por las ramas.

― Me gusta escucharte, sobre todo si me importa.

―¿Te importa?

― Claro que sí, quieres vivir conmigo. Y yo no me opongo.

― ¿En serio? ¿Estarías dispuesto a compartir lugar conmigo? ¡Te voy a sacar de quicio! ¿Y si eso rompe la imagen que tienes de mí? No, espera, eso es difícil, soy el mismo dentro o fuera de casa, vale, puede que tenga algunos hábitos un poquito más locos. ¿Vas a dejar que siga hablando tanto?

Stilinski achicó la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa en labios del lobo. De su novio, de hecho. La sonrisa en sus propios labios se ensanchó nada más al pensarlo. Luego se dejó hacer cuando las manos del pelinegro subieron a su espalda y el abrazo se volvió más íntimo, con el rostro enterrado en el cuello del muchacho, aspirando su aroma con paciencia.

― Quiero conocer todo de ti, Stiles. Incluso esos hábitos que puedan desquiciarme. Estoy seguro que aprenderemos a sobrellevar una vida en común. No creas que no tengo hábitos que te desquiciarán también.

― Siento que me encantará todo de ti, Derek. Quiero decir, ya hay cierto encanto en tu personalidad arisca y dominante.

Hale se limitó a sonreír contra su piel, dejando un casto beso en el lunar justo debajo de su oreja, luego el siguiente, y el siguiente hasta llegar al que está junto a su boca. Los pequeños suspiros del menor incentivaron el actuar del pelinegro, animándose en dejar besos por cada lunar en la atractiva cara de su novio. Los suspiros siguieron haciendo eco en su sentido del oído, provocándole ligeros espasmos de gusto, como pequeños chispazos de felicidad.

― Derek~. ― Stilinski jadeó su nombre, sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos para pararle y mirarse a los ojos. ― Bésame~. ― Y suplicar con las mejillas encendidas aquel simple gesto.

Pero incluso antes de dejarle acercarse para cumplir su petición. Los francos dedos del castaño acariciaron con fervor el rostro del lobo, desde las tupidas cejas y la amplia frente, hasta las cálidas orejas, cubiertas de carmín en las puntas. Volvió pasando por el cincelado mentón, sonriendo al tacto de su barba, algo más áspera y tupida que días atrás, casi advirtiendo que no se había rasurado en toda esa semana. Y delineó también la respingada nariz, dejando un inocente beso sobre la punta, sonriendo porque sí, porque puede, porque le tiene.

Sus manos finalmente pasaron por los hombros, tanteando los poderosos músculos que continúan hasta la espalda, y se quedan anclados a su cuello, acariciando la base de la nuca y el nacimiento de su sedoso cabello en ella. Se animó a finalmente entreabrir los labios y mirarle como diciéndole que es ahora, el momento justo en el que un beso es bien recibido y entregado, es dulzura y cariño, sensación a novedad y un dejo de nerviosismo.

Perfecto.

…

Cuando Stilinski abordó el vuelo, sonreía como niño pequeño, emocionado por viajar en primera clase. Pero sobre todo, por la compañía. Hale sonreía quedito, mirándole con un cariño que casi parecía irreal o bizarro, porque hacía años que no se sentía capaz de experimentar estas emociones. Estos sentimientos.

― Está de lujo. Y casi pareciera que somos los únicos. Hasta podemos hacer esto y nadie se dará cuenta. ― Añadió, entrelazando sus dedos con los del lobo. Recibiendo el ligero apretón o una calmada mirada. ― ¿Siempre viajas en primera clase?

― Hacía años que no viajaba en avión. Solía moverme en auto.

― ¿Por qué?

Hale se limitó a señalar su nariz. Suficiente para que Stilinski entendiera que solía tener como prioridad captar algún aroma o seguir un rastro en especial. Así que limitó a asentir en comprensión y luego miró por la ventanilla. No es la primera vez en un avión, pero por el solo hecho de llevarle a su lado, hasta el paisaje tenía otro significado. Tanto, que se puso a parlotear un buen rato sobre las figuras que podía ver en las esponjosas nubes, o cómo los rayos de sol daban otra luz al cielo desde ese altura. Platicó durante todo el trayecto, y al bajar y tomar un taxi rumbo a la universidad, platicándole de la distribución de los edificios y arrastrándole hasta su dormitorio.

― Mi compañero de cuarto llega más tarde.

― ¿Te llevas bien con él?

― Nos toleramos, pero es uno de esos chicos que prefieren salir con otra clase de gente.

― ¿Otra clase?

― Menos parlanchines y más relajados. No es que lleve malas notas, pero tampoco son excepcionales. Y al parecer su novia es hija de algún profesor, todavía no logro saber quién es, nunca la ha traído aquí.

Hale asintió, sin hacerle notar que se sentía aliviado al saber que su compañero tenía novia. No es como si ahora comenzara a ponerse celoso de todo hombre alrededor de su novio. Es, es solo que es nuevo, y no se acostumbrará fácilmente.

― Buscaré un hotel esta noche, comenzaré a buscar departamentos en internet.

― ¿Y podrás hacerlo? ― El castaño agitó graciosamente las cejas, sabiendo que su novio era más de la vieja escuela y que la tecnología no era de su total agrado.

― Puedo hacer búsquedas sencillas. ― Gruñó, fulminándole con la mirada.

― O bien, podemos sentarnos y comenzar a buscar ahora mismo. ― Sugirió, sonriendo con un toque de timidez, como si recién se diera cuenta de que aquello podría catalogarse como actitud empalagosa o demandante. ― O no, solo, tal vez quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.

Hale sonrió, acarició el brazo de su novio y luego dejó un casto beso en su frente.

― Tienes que desempacar, prepararte para tus clases mañana. Tendremos tiempo por delante.

― Oh, claro. Sí, después.

― No estés desanimado, también quiero quedarme contigo pero, prometí a tu padre ser responsable. Y mientras más podamos hacer las cosas apropiadamente, más irá suavizando sus facciones al verme junto a ti. Al despedirnos su mirada todavía fue penetrante y desconfiada. Juraría que tenía ganas de usar su arma como advertencia.

Stilinski se rio quedito.

― Vale, tienes razón.

― Y en cuanto encuentre sitios, agendamos y vamos juntos a verlos. Elegiremos juntos donde vivir.

― ¿De verdad? Wow, realmente pareciera que llevamos años juntos, y no apenas un día.

― Nos confesamos ayer, pero llevamos enamorados mucho tiempo. ¿Está mal? Si es demasiado rápido…

― Derek, fui yo quien lo pidió ¿recuerdas? Está bien, aunque sea rápido para algunas personas.

― Entonces, pórtate bien y nos vemos después. Mantente lejos de los problemas, Stiles.

― No hay problemas aquí, en ocasiones llega a ser aburrido.

― ¿Por eso quieres ir al FBI? ¿Por la adrenalina y los problemas?

Stilinski asintió, sonriendo radiante. Como si aquello fuera la cosa más espectacular del mundo. Hale devolvió la sonrisa. Dejó un beso en sus labios y decidió despedirse, o terminaría quedándose el resto de la tarde.

…

La primer semana de inicio de año, Stilinski apenas tuvo tiempo para dormir algunas horas cada día, entre profesores exigentes y nuevas plataformas para enviar sus trabajos, además de las interminables fantasías que se colaban en su pensamiento y le distraían de sus lecturas. Sí, fantasías con cierto lobo competente y responsable que ha cumplido a rajatabla con la petición de su padre y no se ha parado ni un solo día, tampoco acepta videollamadas y se limita a los mensajes de texto o cortas llamadas.

Era como estar castigado por su propio bien. Lo que le tenía sexualmente frustrado. Y tampoco es como si antes de comenzar a salir con Derek tuviera una vida sexual activa, se había limitado al uso de su mano y al porno barato que en nada aliviaba esa auténtica necesidad que parecía adherida a sus entrañas.

Hoy en día, su aliada sigue siendo la misma, pero en lugar del porno barato se recrea sus propias aventuras mientras se masturba, generalmente, metido bajo el chorro de agua fresca en la ducha. Y, obviamente, con Derek Hale como coprotagonista. Pero, lamentablemente, no era suficiente tampoco.

―Encontré un sitio, ¿vamos a verle el sábado?

― ¡Por fin vamos a vernos! Estoy tentado de negarme.

― ¡Pero no! Vamos, vamos. Y llévame a desayunar, comer y cenar. Eso significa que te estoy exigiendo pasar todo el día juntos, Derek. ¿Qué clase de pareja somos que al día siguiente de formalizarnos pones una barrera monumental y no nos hemos visto desde entonces?

Sí, en el primer mensaje el castaño se había contenido. Y el siguiente fue un mensaje de voz, para explayarse antes de que se le olvidara la queja.

― Ok, ¿elijo los lugares, o tienes sitios preferenciales?

Stilinski sonrió ante el texto, su novio le daba por su lado muy fácil. De haberlo sabido, se habría puesto exigente desde el primer día.

― Donde sea, me da igual, solo quiero pasarla contigo.

―Vale, paso por ti a las 7.

Ese sábado el castaño estuvo listo desde las 6am, se dio tiempo de tomarse un café y hasta de mirar un rato el sitio web de noticias de la ciudad, y hasta un vistazo rápido en el sitio de Beacon Hills. Todo tranquilo por ahí, como hace un tiempo, Scott como alfa hacía buen trabajo en tanto el mundo sobrenatural, y su padre era un Sheriff ejemplar, manteniendo en los mínimos números el crimen.

― Estoy fuera.

Stilinski salió volando de su dormitorio, esperó impaciente por el ascensor y finalmente atravesó parte del campus hasta la avenida principal, donde su novio le esperaba. Recargado en un auto bastante llamativo y además, nuevo.

― ¡Vaya! ¿Lo rentaste?

― No, lo compré. Es nuestro.

― ¿Nuestro?

Hale se limitó a asentir, y acercarse con la intención de saludarle con un beso, pero Stilinski se alejó con una sonrisa nerviosa, para meterse en el lado del copiloto de inmediato. El lobo frunció el entrecejo, miró alrededor y luego subió del otro lado.

― ¡Está súper! Pero para ser nuestro eres el único conduciendo. ― Se quejó con un curioso mohín de disgusto. El lobo sonrió inconscientemente.

― Te subiste solo, elegiste.

― ¿Significa que en la siguiente parada puedo conducir? ― Preguntó con ojos brillantes, entusiasmado ante la perspectiva.

El lobo volvió a asentir, encendiendo el motor e iniciando el día. Que, para su gusto, no había comenzado como esperaba. No cuando el chico había huido de su beso.

Desayunaron en un modesto restaurante a unos minutos de la universidad, luego se presentaron en la primera cita del día. Resultaba que Hale tenía tres sitios para revisar, el primero no les convenció, estaba situado en una zona demasiado familiar. El segundo estaba en un barrio a la vista peligroso. Y los olores alteraban al lobo, así que fue descartado sin siquiera echar un vistazo dentro.

Durante la comida pasaron por un restaurante coreano, resultó del agrado para el lobo por la calidad de la carne y el picante de sus caldos. Eran sabores bastante condimentados pero deliciosos al paladar. El castaño estaba encantado también, y le gustaba en general probar todo tipo de comidas.

― Aunque no me animaría a preparar un platillo de estos, tengo la impresión de que no lograría un buen sabor.

― Pero se te da bien la cocina.

― La cocina sencilla, esto son palabras mayores para mí. Y suelo cocinar comida baja en grasas, azucares y sales. Ya sabes, por mi papá. Así que, tendré que practicar otro tipo de cocina, buscaré en internet recetas.

― También puedo ayudarte.

― ¿Siquiera sabes cocinar platillos básicos? ― El lobo le gruñó por toda respuesta, haciéndole reír. ― En serio, ¿sabes cocinar? Nunca tuve esa impresión de tu piso en Beacon Hills.

― La verdad casi siempre comía fuera, o compraba pizza. Pero antes, cuando mi familia vivía, mamá y después Laura, me ponían de ayudante. No cociné mucho, pero siempre he sido buen observador.

El menor sonrió, un poco complacido por escucharle hablar de su familia. Y otro tanto porque… bueno, simplemente porque es Derek y le gusta ir descubriendo esos pequeños detalles de él.

― Entonces practicaremos juntos. ― Prometió, dándole un apretón a su mano, retirándola casi de inmediato.

Hale fue consciente de que esta actitud en Stilinski era porque no quería ser visto en plan romántico con él. Eso le molestaba, porque no tenía prejuicio alguno contra la homosexualidad, y sabía que su novio tampoco; así que no le entendía, pero tampoco sabía cómo abordar el tema sin que aquello se convirtiera en una discusión.

― ¿A qué hora es la siguiente cita?

― Cinco.

― Tenemos un par de horas libres. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

― Vamos de compras.

― ¿De compras?

― No traje mucha ropa conmigo.

― Oh, sí. ¡Genial! ¿Puedo comprarte un conjunto a mi gusto?

― Si prometes que no haré el ridículo.

― ¡Oye! ¿Por quién me tomas?

― Tu gusto no es precisamente el mejor, Stiles.

― Te odio. ― Gruñó, cruzando los brazos y haciéndose el ofendido.

Hale se permitió una sonrisa. Y tras encargarse de la cuenta, en su tiquete de pago iba añadido algo más. Algo que hizo fruncir el ceño del castaño y le tuvo de malhumor hasta que subieron de nuevo al auto.

― Stiles.

― Casi se me olvidaba que eres un imán para las mujeres.

― No es como si me importaran. Ni siquiera guardé el número, por qué sigues enfadado.

― No es contigo.

― Pues parece.

Stilinski bufó. Subió la pierna izquierda al asiento y ladeó el cuerpo para mirarle directamente, impidiéndole arrancar aún. Casi cómodo con el estacionamiento subterráneo y la privacidad que les proporcionaba.

― Era una chica guapa.

― No me fijé.

― Joven y guapa, que estaba dispuesta a abrir las piernas para ti.

― Stiles. ― Rumió en tono de advertencia.

― Lo sé, no es como si fueras por ahí aceptando las invitaciones de chicas fáciles que solo quieren coger con los hombres con corte de modelo de revista. O mejor aún, de actor de Hollywood. Pero me enoja, perdón Derek.

― ¿Te enoja que se me insinúen?

― ¡Por supuesto! Ahora eres mi novio, pero antes era peor, porque ni siquiera tenía derecho a celarte.

― Entonces, ¿por qué no dejas que todos sepan que estamos juntos?

― ¿Qué?

― Esa chica, y cualquier otra mujer, sabrían que no tienen oportunidad si me dejaras tratarte como lo que eres, mi pareja.

― ¿Qué? ― Parpadeó. Con expresión de realmente no seguirle la idea.

Hale suspiró.

― Desde esta mañana, estás actuando raro.

― ¿Lo hago?

El lobo asintió.

― Quise besarte cuando te recogí fuera de la universidad, pero te alejaste sutilmente. Quise abrazarte en varias ocasiones, pero te aseguras de poner distancia. Y fuiste tú quien apretó mi mano en el restaurante, pero la alejaste antes de que pudiera responderte. ¿Te avergüenza salir conmigo?

― No.

― Entonces.

Stilinski suspiró, desparramándose graciosamente contra el asiento.

― Es nuevo, demasiado, Derek. Supongo que inconscientemente expreso mi nerviosismo. No sé cómo comportarme como tu novio. Lo siento, no me avergüenzo para nada de ti, ni mucho menos de lo nuestro. Solo, no estoy acostumbrado.

― Ok, iremos despacio.

― Estás molesto. ― Aseveró. No fue una pregunta, fue una realidad. La tensión en el cuerpo del lobo se lo dejaba saber con demasiada claridad.

― Un poco, Stiles.

― Lo siento. De verdad, voy a esforzarme, pero por favor, tenme paciencia.

― La tengo, sigo contigo ¿no? ― Hale mordió su labio inferior cuando se dio cuenta de su tono hosco. Y también cuando los latidos de corazón de su novio cambiaron. Así que soltó el aire y trató de controlarse. ― Lo siento, estoy frustrado. No quise decir que terminaría contigo por esto.

― No te culparía. ― Musitó, acomodándose apropiadamente en el asiento, con la mirada al frente, donde solo había más autos por mirar. ― No soy fácil de tratar. Y tampoco soy el tipo más atractivo, tengo un carácter complicado y una condición de hiperactividad que no ayuda en los momentos importantes. Voy a entender si te hartas demasiado pronto de mí.

Hale bufó, le tomó por los hombros y le obligó a mirarle.

― Para de decir estupideces. Sé que son tus inseguridades y miedos, pero no voy a dejar que te encierres en ellos. Te quiero, Stiles. Y vamos a esforzarnos para hacer que esta relación funcione. Y eres hermoso, recuérdalo.

― Ni que fuera un elfo para que me digas hermoso. ― Dijo, con un tono de broma, buscando quitarle seriedad al asunto, porque eso le ponía mas nervioso en realidad.

― Stiles.

― Vale, lo pillo. ― Murmuró, desviando la mirada aunque luego volviese a encontrarse con los profundos pozos verdes al momento en que los dedos del lobo sujetaron su mentón.

― ¿Ya puedo besarte? ― Dijo con seguridad. Tanta, que más parecía una orden que una pregunta.

A Stilinski se le escapó un suspiro, y se enamoró otro tanto. Asintió y cerró inconscientemente sus ojos. Hale sonrió, no iba a ser fácil, pero tampoco imposible. Conseguiría que las barreras de su novio cayeran junto a las suyas. Aprenderían el uno del otro y harían que funcione.

El beso fue suave, tierno, romántico. Se habían extrañado horrores esa semana, y habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo. Pero no estaban desesperados, no querían un beso apresurado ni caliente. Querían ese beso, el que permite compartir caricias y suspiros, lamerse los labios y juguetear tímidamente con sus lenguas. Sonreír contra la boca del otro y sentir que sí, que están con la persona correcta.

Cuando Hale se separó, fue directo a los lunares en el rostro de su novio, besando uno a uno con súbita devoción. Stilinski suspiró por cada uno de ellos, con el corazón emocionado y el pulso acelerado, subió la diestra y acarició la barba, algo más recortada esa vez, como si jugueteara con el vello facial a delinear el contorno de su mandíbula.

― Estuve esperando tanto este momento. ― Dijo el lobo con voz ronca, besando también los pequeños lunares del cuello de su novio. Haciéndole jadear algo más profuso. ― También extrañaba este olor, Stiles.

―¿Te refieres a mi olor de crio con las hormonas alteradas? ― Preguntó, medio dominado por su impulsividad, sin pensar antes de hablar. Aunque luego enrojeciera como termostato. ― Quiero decir, no es que yo esté pensando en eso.

Hale sonrió contra la nívea piel de su garganta, mordisqueando el irregular movimiento de su manzana de adán. Su novio jadeó un poco más ruidoso, con el corazón acelerado y un conocido calorcito anidándose en su vientre.

― Tu olor a excitación es increíblemente dulzón, y picante al mismo tiempo. ― Los labios del lobo descendieron hasta la clavícula, marcando con su lengua la forma del seductor hueso antes de mordisquearlo y succionar, asegurándose de dejar su marca ahí. Incluso su olor, por si había otros hombres-lobo por ahí.

― ¿Qué? ― Atontado, el castaño ni siquiera supo en qué momento se había aferrado a los hombros de su novio.

― Mierda, no vamos a ir de compras. No con este problema mutuo. ― Señaló el mayor, mirando la pelvis de su novio y la propia.

El prominente bulto bajo los pantalones era evidente en ambos. El sonrojo del castaño explotó a niveles insospechados. Hale sonrió con ternura, acarició el contorno de su cara y besó suavemente su boca.

― No tenemos que hacer nada si no quieres, Stiles.

― ¿Tú quieres? Es decir, ¿quieres que hagamos algo?

― No estaría en este estado si no fuera así.

― ¿Piensas en ello? En, tener sexo conmigo.

― No solo sexo, tal vez suene increíble viniendo de mí, pero quiero más que eso. Quiero eso que se considera “hacer el amor”. Lo cual no haremos ahora, sería brusco para ti sobrellevarlo, y no estoy listo para entregarme a ti.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

― Cosas de lobos, soy un lobo completo, un lobo de nacimiento. Sangre de alfa corre todavía por mis venas. Es, mi naturaleza lobuna no se someterá fácilmente.

― Ya, entiendo. Bueno, pero ¿entonces?

Hale sonrió con dulzura y agradecimiento. Sabiendo que Stilinski no solo le está dando por su lado, sino que realmente le ha comprendido. Que le acepta así tal cual es. Con todos esos recovecos en su personalidad que bien podrían considerarse como incómodas astillas.

― Podemos aliviarnos, tocarnos.

― Sí, me parece un plan increíblemente adecuado. ― El castaño sintió cómo le fallaba la voz, y quiso enterrarse bajo tierra.

Hale sonrió comprensivo, volviendo a besarle y aprovechando su desconcierto para acariciar su cuello, descender y dejarle notar el camino que estaba tomando hacia el sur de su cuerpo. Stilinski sintió los estremecimientos por todo su cuerpo, y el calor que se hubiera instalado antes en su vientre, descendió hasta la entrepierna.

Excitado y avergonzado, mordió su labio inferior mientras sostenía la intensa mirada verduzca de su novio. El lobo le besó de nuevo, porque, bueno, era adictivo y tenía todo el derecho para hacerlo. Y se sentía increíblemente bien. Muy, muy bien. Perfecto. Y justo cuando estaba por rozar el botón de los jeans del menor, el sonido estridente de los parlantes de un auto que llegaba al estacionamiento los interrumpió. Haciéndoles notar, de paso, que estaban en un sitio público.

― Mierda. ― Bufó el mayor, dejando que sus ojos se tornaran rojizos por un instante, presa de frustración.

― Vamos, no culpes al mundo, este no es sitio para cosas de adultos. ― Stilinski dijo con humor. El rostro colorado y la garganta seca, pero con humor. ― Si seguíamos y nos pillaban, o nos graban las cámaras de seguridad, estaríamos violando varias leyes, ¿sabes? Y papá sería el primero en presentar cargos.

― Claro, contra mí. Me acusaría de abusivo. Aunque también eres un adulto.

Hale dijo con expresión seria. Más bien, constipada y frustrada. Encendió el auto y comentó, al azar, que igual su hotel quedaba a unos veinte minutos de camino. Stilinski aseguró que lo mejor era controlarse, ir de compras como había sugerido y, cuando tuvieran departamento, estrenarlo portándose mal.

― Hace unos minutos ibas a dejarme tocarte, y ahora quieres comportarte como chico bueno. Eres cruel, Stiles.

― Venga, para tu consuelo, también tengo muchas ganas de, ya sabes, tocarte y que me toques. Pero hacerlo en un lugar público por primera vez realmente no era…

― No íbamos a hacerlo, no del todo. Solo, aliviarnos un poco.

― Eso todavía califica como acto sexual en un sitio público. Una conducta sumamente inapropiada, penada con cárcel.

El lobo gruñó. Su novio se rio divertido, feliz. Con esas emociones llenando el aire a su alrededor de increíbles olores. El lobo se relajó de inmediato, sonriendo a cambio, sumamente complacido.

Las compras fueron extravagantemente divertidas, bajo la dirección de un joven veinteañero que ha tomado a su novio por modelo, haciéndole probarse todo tipo de ropa en una hora, ni Hale sabía que podía hacerlo en tiempo récord y salir de ahí con más bolsas de las que había contemplado, pero para nada arrepentido. Ha conseguido colarle algunas prendas a su novio también, y Stilinski lucía sencillamente feliz por ello.

Llegaron a la última cita puntuales, el edificio está bien ubicado, no muy céntrico, pero tampoco en los suburbios. Es un barrio agradable, y el piso tipo galería era amplio, los muchachos estuvieron de acuerdo en ponerlo en el top de la lista de posibles residencias, y a la siguiente semana ya estaban terminando de pintar los muros, simplemente porque no habían encontrado nada mejor y porque no pensaban invertir más tiempo buscando un lugar para compartir.

Lo que es más, al castaño le ha sorprendido saber que su novio no solo había arrendado el lugar por algunos meses o un año, el maldito lo ha comprado. Así, como si se tratara de cualquier cosa, un gasto fácil de hacer.

― Derek, ¿eres millonario? ― Preguntó de pronto, pasando la brocha por el último muro pendiente.

Hale, montado en una escalera de tijera, detuvo sus movimientos un instante, miró hacia abajo y sonrió al darse cuenta de que su novio no había dejado de pintar, sumamente concentrado en las brochadas pero interesado en su economía.

― Tengo suficiente dinero para llevar una vida tranquila.

― ¿Herencia familiar?

― Eso. Y algunas inversiones con buenas ganancias.

― ¿Tienes propiedades?

― Acciones en empresas importantes. Y una empresa que no está a mi nombre, pero es mía, legalmente y todo.

―Wow, estoy saliendo con un chico sexy, imán para las mujeres, fuerte, poderoso alfa y encima, millonario. Me saqué la lotería, eh. ― Añadió con sonrisitas confiadas, agitando las cejas con lo que pretendía ser coquetería, pero le hacía lucir más bien divertido, lo advirtió cuando su novio soltó una risotada bastante honesta.

― Soy un paquetazo, ¿verdad? ― Siguiéndole el juego, Hale infló pecho con orgullo, mostrando los bíceps y hasta levantando su camiseta para presumir los abdominales.

― Mierda, ¿podemos hacer cosas de adultos ya? ― Stilinski preguntó con voz entrecortada, relamiéndose y recreándose la pupila con su novio.

― Terminemos esto antes de pensar en sexo, Stiles. De preferencia quiero que podamos estrenar piso el fin de semana. Estoy harto del hotel y esos olores que se mezclan, sobre todo de noche.

― Podemos montar la cama y comenzar a quedarnos, poco a poco iremos acomodando todo lo demás.

― No. La pintura aun está fresca. Ese olor es todavía más incómodo para mí. Pero ya que hay suficiente ventilación, unos días serán suficientes para que se airee y sea habitable.

― ¿Entonces nada de cosas sucias hasta que esté todo en su sitio? ― El castaño se sonrojó cuando su novio le miró intensamente.

Selló los labios y volvió a meter la brocha en el recipiente de pintura, retomando su tarea con el muro delante de él. Pero cuando el muro de músculos y calor se pegó a su espalda, la brocha quedó en el olvido al momento justo en que las grandes manos del lobo rodearon su cintura quedándose en su vientre y fue suficiente echar el cuello a un lado para que su boca fuera tomada con pasión por la de Hale.

Varios besos húmedos y calientes después, Stilinski sintió contra su trasero la erección de su novio, giró en medio del abrazo de modo que quedaron frente a frente y de un saltito, fue tomado en vilo por el lobo. Las piernas del castaño se afianzaron a la cadera del pelinegro, mientras sus labios se devoraban incansablemente y el olor a excitación inundaba el piso, superando el aroma de la pintura y muebles nuevos.

Han intentado tocarse un par de veces después de lo sucedido en el auto de Hale la semana pasada, pero esas otras ocasiones fueron truncadas también, la primera por una videollamada sin aviso del Sheriff Stilinski, y la segunda por otra videollamada, esa vez del mejor amigo del castaño, Scott.

Continuará


	2. Capítulo 2

Pero justo ahora, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera interrumpirlas. Y la verdad, sus cuerpos piden a gritos ser complacidos. 

― El colchón, Derek. ― Stilinski jadeó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle espacio, visto que antes que escucharlo, su novio estaba dispuesto a dejarle algunas marcas de beso en el cuello. ― Ng~. ¡Dios! 

― Stiles. ― Gruñó en advertencia. Todo porque el castaño se ha ensañado con su cabello y está tirando furiosamente de él, no es como si le doliera, pero no quiere quedarse calvo, gracias. 

― Tu culpa, me pones todo cachondo y no tengo donde más poner mis manos, o a qué anclarme, salvo tu sedoso y precioso cabello. ― Se larga a decir, sonriendo con gesto inocente. 

Expresión que, obviamente, su novio no le compra. Así que Hale le castiga, dejando otra pronunciada marca en el hombro. El gemido de Stilinski suena más ronco, y al mismo tiempo el lobo siente cómo la erección de su novio se frota contra su torso. Así que sonríe perverso, y antes que llevarle al colchón, como tan ávidamente había pedido, va y le empuja contra uno de los pilares de carga, presionándole entre la estructura y su cuerpo, besándole casi con salvajismo, acariciando sus muslos y el trasero, casi agradeciendo que llevase deportivos holgados porque así le es fácil colar sus manos y tocar directamente hasta sus bóxer, apartar la prenda y rozar el comprimido orificio entre sus nalgas, haciéndole respingar y respirar mucho más agitado. 

― Derek. 

― Tranquilo, no voy a entrar ni con mis dedos. Solo te estoy tocando. 

― Es, raro, ng~. 

― Es sexy, Stiles. 

Llega otra ronda de besos, y cuando Stilinski lo advierte, ya está al vuelo por encima de la cabeza del lobo. La parte interna de sus rodillas descansan sobre los hombros de Hale, quien le sostiene con su impresionante fuerza por la cintura y la espalda, obligándole a encorvarse un poco en consecuencia puesto que el castaño se siente sin soporte alguno; y el rostro enterrado en su pelvis, oliendo, chupando y lamiendo su erección. ¡Ni siquiera supo en qué momento le desnudó de la cintura hacia abajo! Y esa postura. 

― ¡Oh dios! ¡Derek~! ― Stilinski terminó tirando de su cabello otra vez. Y a esa altura, arañándole la espalda cuando buscó algún soporte porque el cuerpo le estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y sentía que caería en cualquier momento. 

El gruñido lobuno de su novio le estremeció, y de paso le hizo saber que todavía no tenía permitido meterse con su cabello. En cambio, pareciera que los arañazos que estaba dejando sobre su piel excitaban a Hale, porque no dijo nada cuando enterró de nuevo sus uñas y gimió tan alto que su voz hizo eco en el piso. 

La barba del lobo le picaba la zona pélvica, le hacía cosquillas, pero sobre todo le provocaba un placer que no podía explicar. Era excitante y exótico, por no decir que aquello parecía simplemente sacado de una película porno. Y la forma en que tragaba su pene, haciéndole sentir tan profundo en su boca que está seguro de que está follando su garganta. ¡Y él sin control alguno! Jodido lobo dominante. Tan malditamente sexy y erótico. 

― ¡Mierda~! ¡Mgh! 

Stilinski no sabe cómo lo hace, pero incluso la forma en que la lengua del lobo se mueve alrededor y a lo largo de su miembro le tiene con la mente nublada y los sentidos embotados, gimiendo sin control y con tal calor que su cuerpo sudaba por todas partes. 

De un momento a otro cayó sobre el colchón, la pesada y errática respiración, la mirada lacrimosa, el rostro encendido de rubor, las piernas temblorosas, y el miembro flácido. No recuerda el momento en que eyaculó, pero por la forma en que su novio se lamía los labios y pasaba saliva, supone que su semen ha sido tragado por él. Un pinchazo de excitación sacudió su vientre. 

― Qué cuerpo tan lascivo, Stiles. 

El lobo dijo con tono pícaro, recreándose la mirada con la vista que su novio le ofrecía. Sujetó su propia erección y masajeó arriba y abajo, aliviándose un poco la excitación. Stilinski tragó hondo, pero inconscientemente llevó la siniestra a su entrepierna, comenzando a bombear su falo, notando cómo se endurecía lentamente de nuevo contra la palma de su mano. 

― Derek~, por favor~. 

― Por favor, ¿qué, mh? 

― Tócame más, y déjame tocarte~. 

Aquella tarde, el único olor que penetró las paredes y el ambiente en sí del piso fue el de sus sexos, aunque no hubo penetración, pero sí mucho jugueteo. 

…

A media semana, Hale le mandó un mensaje a su novio para avisarle que podría pasar por él al término de sus clases. Stilinski corrió a su encuentro todo sonrisas, se despidió de algunos compañeros y subió al auto de su novio sin darse cuenta de que un pequeño grupo de tres chicas habían quedado anonadadas por la atractiva figura de su novio. 

― ¿Qué tal tu día? 

― Hoy estuve recluido a la biblioteca casi todo el tiempo, una clase presencial y el primer examen del año. Fijo que saco casi excelente. 

― Qué bien. Hoy vi a un chico nuevo cuando te despediste de tus compañeros. 

― Es estudiante de intercambio, viene de Corea. No habíamos hablado hasta hoy, y parece que se sintió cómodo con nosotros. 

― ¿Es confiable? 

― Si te refieres a que sea alguna criatura sobrenatural, de momento parece que no. Así que sí, es confiable. 

― Bien. Confío en tu instinto.

Stilinski sonrió, y sin tener que preguntar, supo que el café en el posavasos era suyo, así que lo tomó y bebió sintiéndose revitalizado al instante. 

― Fui a nuestro piso hace un momento, mañana comenzaré a acomodar los muebles más pesados, el viernes cuando termines tus clases podemos pasarnos a ultimar detalles, y comenzar a vivir ahí. ¿Qué te parece? 

― Me encanta el plan. Deberíamos preparar algo para celebrar, ¿no crees? 

― El viernes terminaremos agotados, pero el sábado compramos víveres y podemos preparar algo para comer. Y, si quieres, estrenamos la cama en regla. ― Añadió con aire pícaro, el sonrojo en el rostro de su novio no se hizo esperar. 

― Eso me gusta también. Pero, no dejes tantas marcas esta vez, ¿sí? Mis amigos siguen burlándose de mí porque piensan que tengo novia y que ella es la carnívora. 

Hale se rio de buena gana. 

― ¿Todavía no te animas a decir la verdad? 

― Que el tipo sexy que me recoge seguido en el campus, ¿también me recoge cada que puede en casa? No, todavía no me animo. Pero casi estoy en ello, lo prometo. 

Hale le regaló una sonrisa conciliadora. No lo presionaría, están bien. Decir o no decir que son novios no quita el hecho de que lo sean. 

Al día siguiente, cuando Stilinski recogía sus cosas después de una conferencia sobre ingeniería genética que le dejó fascinado, una compañera le abordó repentinamente. 

― Stiles, ¿cierto? 

― Sí. 

― Genial. Sabes, unas amigas y yo te vimos anoche. Y también al apuestísimo hombre que te esperaba fuera del campus. 

Nada más escuchar eso, el castaño imaginó lo que seguía. 

― Así que, nos estábamos preguntando si podrías darnos su número de teléfono, o su ID en las redes sociales. 

― La verdad es que está saliendo con alguien. ― Acotó. Esperando que esa fuera razón suficiente para que desistiera.

Pero claro, desestimó la perseverancia de una chica bella que, por si fuera poco, no estaba acostumbrada a las negativas, y menos para liarse con algún hombre al que le haya echado ojo. Eso, y que, en su pensamiento, la chica no pensaba dejarse convencer por un chico a sus ojos, común y corriente. 

― Bueno, eso seguro. Y, de todas formas, no es como si buscáramos algo muy serio, ya sabes, solo, divertirnos. ― Sonrió, como si aquellas palabras fueran argumento suficiente. 

Stilinski frunció el entrecejo involuntariamente. Porque era como si estuvieran hablando de su novio como cualquier juguete sexual. ¿Qué se piensa esa chica? Que solo por ser increíblemente bella y tener a medio campus babeando, ¿podía acercarse a cualquier hombre con intenciones y ya? 

― Espera, ¿estás pidiendo su información para montarte alguna especie de orgía con él? eso es tan… 

― ¡Vamos! ― Interrumpió ella con una sonrisilla, jugando con un mechón de su rojizo cabello con aire seductor, ese gesto que nunca le fallaba. Nunca. ― Ese hombre seguro puede con nosotras tres, o puedes unirte si quieres, somos chicas de mente abierta. ― Añadió, encontrando aquello bajo para su nivel y calidad, lo cual, dicho sea, no estaba siendo apropiadamente medido por ella, o la cantidad de personas a su alrededor que solo serían para alimentarle el ego e inflárselo hasta las nubes. 

― Pues, gracias, pero no. Y no a lo que concierne a mi novio. No nos gusta compartir. ― Atajó, casi sintiéndose poderoso al haber marcado la línea. Dio media vuelta y salió del amplio salón con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. 

Atrás, la chica se quedó con un palmo de narices. Frunció el ceño y se dijo que averiguaría por cuenta propia si aquello era verdad. Lo que, en su reducido campo de visión y falta de carácter, comenzaba a concluir que no. Porque el hombre que capturara su atención era demasiado sexy y varonil como para tener novio, y más si ese novio en cuestión era Stilinski, que tenía ya cierta fama en el campus, pero no precisamente del tipo “chico popular”, y es que, a sus ojos, no era guapo ni remotamente varonil. 

Mientras pasaba por los pasillos, el castaño decidió enviarle un texto a su novio. Para hacerle saber que, tal vez, había sido imprudente, pero le había dicho a una chica que estaban saliendo. Y que, le aseguró, la chica en cuestión correría la noticia en un parpadeo. 

― No te enojes, ¿sí? La verdad es que ha sido un impulso. Pero, no me arrepiento. Tienes razón, no hay por qué escondernos. Es un noviazgo como cualquier otro, o casi. Aunque ya sabemos que tú y yo de normalidad no tenemos mucho. ― Envío el texto, enfatizando con emoticones, stickers y gifs aquí y allá. 

Sabe que Hale detesta eso un poco, pero que es tolerable. 

― No me enojo. ¿Significa que ya podemos besarnos cuando paso por ti al campus? 

― Puedes. Pero me abrazas, porque conociéndome, en cuanto lo hagas las piernas se me harán de gelatina, y no quiero hacer el ridículo. ― Respondió, con esa sonrisa bobalicona en la cara que parecía imposible de abandonarle. 

Así, más tarde, cuando el ya conocido auto deportivo de Hale se estacionó fuera del campus y esperó, como todo galán, recargado en la puerta del sitio de copiloto, a que su novio saliera. Cuando Stilinski se despidió de sus compañeros y apretó el paso hasta llegar a su lado, respiró profundo antes de sonreírle a modo de saludo. 

Y respiró por dos razones; una es que estaba más guapo que de costumbre, debía ser culpa de ese conjunto casual en tono oscuro con que iba vestido, los jeans ajustados en las partes necesarias, la camiseta abotonada hasta el pecho, dejando al descubierto la sexy clavícula, más el hecho de que no ocultara demasiado los músculos de sus brazos. Estaba, a falta de otra palabra, matador, como para provocar infartos. Que ya los estaba ocasionando, de hecho, porque no es ciego y sabe que todas las chicas que pasan por ahí voltean inevitablemente a mirarle, que más de alguna está haciendo fotos y otras tantas frenan el camino solo para observarle. 

La segunda razón por la que respiró fue tanto más sencilla, y necesaria. Porque conoce a su novio, y está seguro de que en cuanto pueda alargar la mano para asirse a su cintura, le atrapará para devorarle los labios. Acto que, en efecto, hizo ni bien le tuvo a centímetros, adueñándose de paso de su nuca para no dejarle ir y hacer el beso mucho más íntimo y caliente. 

Expresiones de sorpresa, bocas abiertas, sonrojos y algunas risitas fueron las reacciones de propios y extraños. Los compañeros del castaño se quedaron de a tres, sin saber si aquello era real o una cámara escondida, porque hasta donde sabían, Stilinski no era gay. Vale, porque no lo era, o al menos últimamente Stiles prefiere considerarse Dereksexual, porque es el único que mueve el piso bajo sus pies, le pone súper cachondo y, sobre todo, le quiere. 

Stilinski, en tanto, no había podido más que aferrarse a los hombros de su novio mientras le comía la boca y seducía a su lengua con movimientos que ni siquiera recordaba haberle sentido usar antes. Pero que, definitivamente, querrá repetir en el futuro, porque ese beso ha sido malditamente caliente y delicioso. Le ha dejado sin aire y notoriamente atontado. 

―Tenías razón, te están temblando las piernas. ― Señaló con un toque de diversión, afianzando el agarre en la cintura de su novio, mirando de reojo las personas comenzando a salir de su estupor, pero no precisamente marchándose. Estaban siendo centro de atención, lo que, de momento, en realidad no le molestaba tanto, mejor que supieran que Stiles tenía dueño, y que él definitivamente no era hombre libre. 

― Cállate. Por qué viniste tan sexy justo hoy, eh. ―Espetó, fulminándole con la mirada, pero visto que lleva las mejillas rojas, no le daba mucho aire molesto. Al contrario, Hale decidió que estaba bien besarle de nuevo. 

Menos caliente, pero igual de profundo y largo. Hasta que Stilinski apretó un poco más fuerte sobre sus hombros y él entendió que no había manera de que abasteciera sus pulmones de aire a menos que le dejase ir. 

Al separarse, Hale le lamió los labios antes de hacerlo con los propios. Sonrió con altanería y le indicó subir al auto, dio la vuelta y abordó de su lado, echando a andar y alejándose de ahí con sensación a gloria. Como una victoria ganada sin esfuerzo. 

― Para mañana todo el campus sabrá que tengo por novio al tipo sexy por el que estaban babeando casi todas las chicas del campus. Y, tengo que decirlo, hasta un sujeto me preguntó por ti el otro día en la biblioteca. ¿Por qué eres tan sexy? 

Hale encogió los hombros. Sonrió y aprovechando un semáforo en alto, se acercó para besarle de nuevo. Corto, dulce, romántico. Stilinski sonrió bobo de nuevo. 

― ¿Estás bien con esto? 

― ¿Que el campus haga de lo nuestro, noticia? Sí, voy a aprovechar la popularidad que me llegará y veré si consigo que algunos profesores me den recomendación para cuando sea momento de titularme. 

― Chico listo. 

― Claro. Apuesto a que es uno de los encantos que te atraparon, si también soy un paquetazo ¿a que sí? ― Las cejas del castaño hicieron un divertido juego de seducción que solo logró sacarle sonoras carcajadas al lobo. 

Carcajadas de esas que, la verdad, parecía tener solo ahora que estaban juntos. Como si el hecho de salir con Stiles hubiera roto las cadenas que mantenían su corazón aprisionado y todas sus emociones y sentimientos hubieran sido liberadas para ser expresadas sin tapujo. 

― Sí, Stiles. También tengo suerte de que tú me hayas elegido justo a mí. ― Dijo, no con aire serio ni de broma. Sino como algo real, honesto, de corazón. 

Stilinski tragó hondo, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron brevemente al buscarse, sonrieron con gesto cariñoso, enamorado. Y no necesitaron más palabras. Todo y que la gente solía pensar (y prácticamente jurar) que el castaño era incapaz de guardar silencio por más de cinco minutos, uno siquiera. Pero justo ahí, y por encima de su hiperactividad, Stilinski se sentía increíblemente cómodo, feliz, dichoso, relajado. Permanecer callado casi todo el camino fue agradable, no sintió necesidad de recurrir al lenguaje de las palabras, porque tenían el de las miradas, los apretones de mano y los besos siempre que se detenían en un semáforo o por causa del tráfico. 

Eso, definitivamente, era amor. 

…

Como habían prometido, el sábado salieron temprano a hacer las compras. Después de haber dormido, por primera vez, en el departamento compartido, en la misma cama, estrenando mantas y hasta pijamas a juego. Aunque Stilinski juraría que Hale se iba a reusar, por aquello de que le gusta dormir con muy poca ropa y porque, en realidad, llegaba a ser caluroso para su sangre caliente de lobo. Pero sobre todo, pensó que tendría que rogar y usar todos los argumentos y recursos adorables que tuviera a mano para convencerle, porque eran pijamas de StarWars. 

La de Hale era súper sencilla. Un simple short holgado en tono gris oscuro, y una playera con las letras estampadas en un gris claro. En tanto, Stilinski se había enfundado en un pijama tipo mameluco en color marrón que representaba a Chewbacca, que si bien no era su personaje favorito, la pijama le había encantado porque era calientita y, lo admite en pensamiento, creía que se vería adorable y le provocaría algo a Hale. Tal vez despertarle su lado más lascivo, o algo. Lo que, para su suerte, no pasó, porque a Hale parecía que le daba igual el tipo de pijama que usara. 

Bueno, claro que le daba igual, porque si por Hale fuera, le tendría desnudo bajo las sábanas, pegadito a su cuerpo y dispuesto a dejarse mimar un rato antes de entregarse al mundo de Morfeo. 

Lo de dejarse mimar si pasó, se dieron muchos besos y se tocaron hasta alcanzar cada uno el orgasmo, pero todavía no avanzaban al verdadero sexo que sabían que ambos querían. No había preparaciones ni penetraciones. No todavía. Quizá ambos, inconscientemente, estaban esperando un momento más, adecuado. Quizá romántico, con cena a la luz de las velas, o mejor aún, de la luna llena. La verdad, no han hablado propiamente del tema, pero lo harán, cuando ninguno pueda contenerse más, tal vez. 

Como fuese, temprano han salido a desayunar y hacer las compras, han regresado con montones de cajas y bolsas, con comida y también enlatados, productos de higiene personal y para la lavandería que han montado en un rincón del piso. Pasaron el resto de la mañana ordenando todo, y besándose a diestra y siniestra sin importar nada porque, bueno, son pareja así que los besos son simplemente naturales. 

― ¿Qué tal si probamos con una receta para la comida? Si no funciona la cosa, nos olvidamos de la cena súper especial. 

― Bueno. 

Cuando se internaron en la cocina y se aseguraron de tener todos los ingredientes para la pasta cremosa acompañada de ensalada verde y unas costillas en salsa BBQ. El resultado les dejó más que complacidos, por lo que estuvieron revisando recetas para una cena especial. Al final se decantaron por preparar algo más bien sencillo, puré de papas, un fino corte de res, salsa y espinacas. Montaron un pequeño comedor de exterior en la terraza que corría de un lado a otro en la longitud del piso, y disfrutaron de la vista nocturna mientras compartían los alimentos. 

― Esta cerveza está rica. 

― Vino habría estado mejor, Stiles. 

― Tal vez, pero me gusta la cerveza. Se siente más, apropiado. ― Dijo, encogiendo los hombros y pinchando otro pedazo de carne, luego cogió un poco de puré y un bocado de espinacas. ― No es por nada, pero nos quedó delicioso. Deberíamos montarnos un restaurante. 

Hale sonrió. 

― Yo creo que es mejor si es nuestro placer privado. 

― Sí, te doy razón en eso. Aunque, puede que también sea por la calidad de los ingredientes. Nunca en mi vida había gastado tanto en un simple corte de carne. Aunque, en realidad, no gasté yo. Ya en serio, ¿qué haces cuando no sales a asegurarte de que los alrededores sigan siendo seguros? 

― Ya te dije, tengo acciones aquí y allá y una empresa propia. 

― ¿Qué? ¿Significa que no haces nada? 

― Significa que solo tengo que usar una portátil y consultar por teléfono que todo vaya bien. Tengo gente contratada para eso. 

― ¿Y no te aburres? 

― No es tan sencillo mantener una ciudad vigilada. Y menos una como Virginia. Obviamente no estoy al tanto de toda la ciudad, todavía. Pero he estado investigando y conociendo, puede que tenga que buscar contactos en el departamento de policía, han sucedido algunos asesinatos y desapariciones sospechosas, y son casos que están dejando enfriarse por falta de pruebas o testigos. Estoy seguro de que entre tantos olores, algunos no son de humanos. 

Stilinski bajó su tenedor y cuchillo. Mirándole con ojos suspicaces. Hale arqueó una ceja. 

― Perdona, no tenía idea. Te tomas muy en serio todo eso de ser hombre lobo, no solo en Beacon Hills. 

― Te lo he dicho, sangre de alfa todavía corre por mis venas. Además, no sabría desempeñarme en más nada. El trabajo de oficina me sofocaría. 

― No tiene que ser necesariamente en una oficina. 

― Mi título universitario dice que sí. Administración de empresas. ― Añadió, encogiendo los hombros y bebiendo de su cerveza, aunque el alcohol no generar cambio alguno en él, que casi parecía que tomaba simplemente agua. 

― ¿Eso fue lo que estudiaste? 

― Por manipulación de Laura. Ella quería que tuviera algo que me acercara más a la normalidad. Y, bueno, me ha servido para manejar el dinero, pero no me satisface. 

― ¿Nunca intentaste trabajar para la policía? Hasta la CIA o el FBI estarían encantados con tenerte. 

― En realidad podría, pero hay demasiadas limitaciones. Ya sabes, o bien son las leyes, o las formas en que pueden torcerla con el fin de “proteger al país”. No me convence, tendría más problemas de los que ayudaría a solucionar. 

― Eres feliz siendo libre de ir y venir como quieras, eh. Bajo tu propio código. ― Sonrió, imaginando a su novio como todo un súper héroe. Sin capa ni disfraz, obviamente. 

― Puedo ayudar en esa parte de mi mundo que la mayoría ni siquiera sabe que existe, lo sabes, Stiles. 

― Sí, lo sé. Pero, tienes que prometerme mantenerme al tanto. No quiero sorpresas innecesarias que me vayan a provocar un ataque al corazón, ¿sí? 

Hale asintió. Y tras hacer chocar sus botellas de cerveza y dar un largo trago, comieron en silencio hasta terminar sus platillos. El lobo sabe que la única razón por la que su novio está callado en ese instante es porque, de hecho, está procesando todas sus palabras. Y vaya que fueron muchas. 

― Esos olores que mencionaste, ¿están cerca? 

―El rastro me llevó hasta Arlington. 

Stilinski no necesitó preguntar, la mirada de Hale le decía todo. 

― ¿Dentro? 

― Sí. Lo que no he podido averiguar es si son hombres-lobo que llevan una carrera honesta en el Pentágono. O si tienen motivos ulteriores. 

― Estamos hablando del departamento de defensa del país. Obvio que deben tener motivos ulteriores. 

― ¿Dirías eso de mí si ingresara al FBI o la CIA? Porque, hace unos instantes lo sugeriste, Stiles. 

― Pero tú eres Derek Hale, no tienes motivos ulteriores. 

― Y no sé los de esos hombres lobo, todavía tengo que indagar. Así que no saltemos a conclusiones, ¿sí? 

― Vale, me excedí. 

― Te lo he dicho antes, Stiles. Tienes buenos instintos, me gusta confiar en ti, pero a veces también quiero confiar en mi especie, en que hay otros como yo que no aspiran a lastimar a la humanidad ni a más poder solo porque pueden. 

Stilinski estiró la mano para sujetar la de su novio y darle un apretón. 

― Hay otros como tú, Derek. Una manada completa en Beacon Hills, por ejemplo. 

― Y no he conocido otra como esa, Stiles. créeme, no hay muchas manadas que sepan coexistir con los humanos. Por eso todavía existen los cazadores. 

― Derek, hay otros. Hay que confiar en eso. ― Insistió con aire conciliador. ― Vamos, cambiemos un poco el tema. Esta es nuestra gran noche de inauguración. La cena nos ha quedado deliciosa y la noche está genial. 

Invitó, sonriendo con algo parecido a la coquetería pero que, la verdad, no se le daba precisamente de esa manera cuando tenía la intención. Aún así, consiguió desviar la atención de su novio hacia algo en lo que ambos se sentían más cómodos. Terminaron la cena, recogieron y finalmente se sentaron en el otro extremo de la terraza, donde habían montado un sofá colgante para dos, con cómodos cojines para tumbarse a admirar la vista, echarse una siesta o compartir un momento romántico. 

O bien, para acompañarse mientras hacían actividades diferentes. 

― Tengo que terminar este trabajo porque lo subo a plataforma el lunes a primera hora. Pero apenas si voy a la mitad. Incluso yo que hablo hasta por los codos, encuentro difícil hacer un ensayo con una limitada cantidad de cuartillas, mis compañeros en cambio no tienen idea de cómo rellenar con palabras. 

― Eso es lo que a ti te hace ser tú, Stiles. Pero, te conozco, vas a terminar haciéndolo bien. 

― Vale, sí. ― Contento, el castaño corrió adentro, al espacio que convirtieron en salón de estudio y se ubicaba en un espacio entre la estancia y el espacio vacío que parecía servirle a Derek para hacer planchas y otros ejercicios. Tomó su portátil y regresó a lado de su novio.

Hale estaba sentado en un lado del sofá, con un libro en las manos y un cojín en sus piernas. Stilinski sonrió amplio, se inclinó para darle un beso (con lengua y mucha saliva, aunque había pensado ser corto y tierno) y tras quedarse sin aire, se acomodó en el resto del sofá. Con las piernas extendidas y la cabeza así como la espalda alta, apoyada en el cojín que el lobo acomodara estratégicamente en su regazo. Abrió su portátil y comenzó a trabajar de inmediato. 

Mentira, primero se sacó una espinita. 

― Ese libro que lees, ¿es el Señor de los Anillos? 

― Sí. Las Dos Torres. 

― No tenía idea de que en verdad te gustaba leer. ― Hale bajó el libro y golpeó, deliberada y suavemente, la frente de su novio. ― ¡Ay! Lo digo porque en Beacon Hills todos los libros en tu casa eran sobre mitología, criaturas sobrenaturales y, y ya. 

― Porque nunca te mostré mi librería personal. Me gustan muchos estilos de literatura. 

―¿Tolkien es bueno?

― ¿Nunca lo has leído?

― La verdad no. Soy un poco más de la ciencia ficción al estilo StarWars. 

― Pues, me gusta. Hay algo en su narrativa que me hace sentir cómodo. 

― ¿Hay hombres lobo? 

― Hay, pero no son para nada protagónicos. Y no en la saga del Señor de los Anillos, aparece en otra novela. 

― ¿Has leído todas sus obras? 

― No. Solo esta y El Silmarillion. Todavía tengo que leer El Hobbit, y otros títulos que le pertenecen a Tolkien. Algunas otras obras las ha terminado su hijo. 

Stilinski dejó un momento su portátil, para echar la cabeza hacia atrás y mirar desde ahí, en el regazo de su novio, al hombre que parecía entusiasmado con el tema. 

― Sí te gusta. 

― Te dije, me siento cómodo con su narrativa. 

― Tendrás que prestármelo después. 

― Cuando quieras. 

Conforme con el acuerdo, Stilinski volvió su atención a su portátil, y el trabajo que le mantuvo centrado por un par de horas. Centrado, en lo que concierne al estilo del hiperactivo muchacho. Porque cuando menos se esperaba Hale, su novio ya le estaba compartiendo argumentos de su trabajo. Por lo que, cada 15 o 20 minutos interrumpía su lectura para escucharle, responder con monosílabos y dejar que siguiera exprimiendo su cerebro, que realmente le encantaba. 

Cerca de las dos de la mañana, Stilinski se quedó dormido, con el portátil en el estómago y la cabeza en el regazo de su novio. Hale sonrió, acarició el contorno de su cara y luego, con mucho cuidado, le llevó a la cama, donde le cobijó y, tras asegurarse de guardar su archivo, apagó la portátil y la dejó en el escritorio de trabajo. Se aseguró de dejar todo en su sitio y tras meterse en la cama junto a su novio, el móvil que había dejado en la mesa de noche vibró con un mensaje de texto. 

Hale frunció el ceño inconscientemente. El remitente es Braeden. Tres palabras que decidió ignorar. Ese “tenemos que hablar” no le interesaba. 

…

El domingo se fue en gran medida mirando películas en la televisión. El lobo está seguro de que, en algún momento, su castaño e inquieto novio habrá de sugerir una maratón de StarWars, en tanto, él guarda silencio y alarga el momento tanto como pueda. No es fan de la saga después de todo, pero tampoco es como si le fuera a resultar molesto invertir horas sentado frente a la pantalla, otra vez. 

Al atardecer, feliz de haber terminado su reporte, Stilinski se puso en plan coqueto. Besando y acariciando a un Hale que estaba cooperando con intenciones. 

― Derek, sé que dijimos sobre ir despacio y todo, pero ¿podemos hacer algo más que tocarnos? No es que no me guste, porque obviamente me encanta y es súper sexy, pero… ― Coló las manos bajo el polo verde olivo que desde temprano le ha estado seduciendo, acariciando los pectorales de su novio mientras le besa el cuello, buscando pegarse un poquito más sin dejar de toquetearle a su antojo. 

― ¿Quieres que lo hagamos hasta el final? ― Preguntó, más por estar al cien seguro, que por no desearlo. 

― ¿Tú no quieres? ― Stilinski le miró fijamente, deteniendo sus besos y también sus manos. ― Sé que nunca has estado con un hombre, así que sí, bueno, no lo había pensado a fondo pero, puede que sí te corte un poco ¿no? Digo, tocarnos es solo masturbar al otro, el sexo anal es… 

― Stiles. ― Sujetando su rostro por las mejillas, el lobo besó lento y profundo a su novio, en parte para callarle, y también porque lo necesitaba. ― Te lo pregunto justamente porque estamos hablando de penetración anal, la última vez que nos tocamos, todavía tenías el reflejo de huida cuando acerqué mis dedos a tu culo. 

― Sí, bueno. ― Tragando hondo, el castaño llevó sus manos de los pectorales a la espalda, todavía debajo del polo. ― La verdad, en la ducha, antes, ya sabes, me tomé más tiempo del que normalmente. 

― Sí. 

― Y, tal vez te diste cuenta. 

― Tu corazón se disparó en varias ocasiones. ¿Qué estabas haciendo, Stiles? No era un ritmo que me alertara sobre tu salud o seguridad física, así que lo dejé pasar. 

― Me estaba, preparando. ― Musitó, con las mejillas coloradas, como para variar un poquito. Su novio elevó finamente una ceja. ― Vale, no me preparé totalmente, solo, usé un edema para limpiarme, ahí. Porque, lo sabes, su función anatómica es otra y, definitivamente estaría sucio, y… 

― Entiendo, Stiles. 

― Que bien, porque me estaba entrando un poco de vergüenza. 

― Bien. 

― Bien. 

Luego se miraron a los ojos, con un poco de nervios y mucho de inexperiencia. O al revés, quizá. Como fuera, bastaron unos segundos para que ambos se rieran de buena gana, y así, retomaran los besos, las caricias, los jadeos y los gemidos amortiguados, perdidos en la boca del otro. 

― En serio, me encanta tu barba. ― Gimió el castaño, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la mandíbula y mejillas de su novio, mientras mantenían los labios más bien pegados beso tras beso. 

― ¿Solo mi barba? ― Rumió con voz ronca, levantándole en vilo y disfrutando la forma en que las piernas de su novio se aferraban de inmediato a su cadera. 

― Ya sabes, la lista es larga. Larguísima, ng~. ― El menor echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió los labios de su novio deslizarse por su garganta. ― Oh dios, acabo de recordar la primera vez que me amenazaste con arrancarme la garganta, con tus dientes. ― La risita del castaño se ganó el conocido gruñido del lobo, ése que le advierte de no bromear en ese momento. ― Oh sí, también me gruñías de esa manera. ¡Derek~! También me empotrabas contra las puertas de esta forma. ― Añadió, riendo con ganas cuando el mayor mordisqueó su hombro desnudo. 

A saber, no supo el momento exacto en el que su novio decidió que estaba bien enseñar las garras y destrozarle la camiseta. Pero, la verdad, no le preocupaba, era sexy que se comportara un poquito salvaje, y además, si necesitaba ropa solo tenía que pedírsela. Que para eso es su novio millonario. 

― Derek~, vamos a hacerlo en la cama, ¿verdad? 

― Seguro. 

― Entonces, por qué sigo atrapado entre dos muros. No es que me importe mucho, tú eres un muro calientito, sexy y súper seguro, la verdad. Pero me quiero acordar de nuestra primera vez de una forma un poquito más convencional y romántica. 

― ¿Algo de normalidad? Para variar. ― Hale sonrió con ironía, acariciando con una de sus garras la sensible piel de los brazos de su novio, provocándole algunos estremecimientos y que su corazón latiera más rápido. 

― Me estoy arrepintiendo de haberlo mencionado, si me sigues mirando así y sintiendo tu pene contra mi culo, como que me está interesando hacerlo así, de pie. Igual tú te encargas de todo el esfuerzo físico, ¿cierto? 

Que Stilinski hablara de corrido, casi sin respirar, no era novedad. Pero visto que está excitado y que su respiración ya estaba errática por ello, que soltara todo lo que tenía en la mente sin parar solo hacía que su voz a ratos se escuchara estrangulada por una oleada de expectativa, o ladina por una de placer. Sí, Hale estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, y eso que apenas estaban comenzando. 

― Cierto. ― Gruñó el lobo, dejó un breve beso en labios del menor y luego atacó de nuevo su cuello. 

Los jadeos del castaño comenzaron a hacer eco en su sensible sentido del oído, incentivando su libido mucho más. La parte lobuna de su naturaleza se regodeó en el acto, ansioso por finalmente poder marcarle como correspondía. Enterrándose profundamente en su interior y dejar su marca ahí, su esencia, su aroma. 

― Ng~. 

El ronco gemido del castaño palpitó directo en la entrepierna del lobo, quien no dudó en llevar sus labios más abajo hasta el pecho de su amante, trazando figuras sin sentido con su lengua, antes de atrapar con su boca el tierno pezón de la izquierda, probándolo con paciencia, como si no tuviera suficiente de su sabor, de su olor. De todo él. 

Las piernas de Stilinski hicieron más fuerza alrededor de la cadera de Hale, mientras sus manos también se aferraban, pero a los omóplatos del lobo, y no precisamente sin saña, que poco le ha importado enterrar sus uñas. Vale, era un poquito sádico de su parte, pero en su defensa dirá que, vista la naturaleza lobuna de su amante, no está de más dejarse llevar porque, de todas formas, no es como si pudiera hacerle gran daño, y sana súper rápido. Pero, por encima de todos esos argumentos el más importante es, sin duda, el hecho de que se descontrola justamente por culpa de Hale. Y, para enfatizar, no es que se queje, porque le encanta. 

― ¡Derek~! 

Sí que le encanta, particularmente cuando hace tantas maravillas con su lengua, con sus labios. Con toda su boca. 

― ¡Oh dios~! 

Maravillas de esas que hacen temblar todo su cuerpo, insta a su mentón a elevarse y presionar la parte trasera de su cabeza contra el muro, mientras una oleada de placer le recuerda, con cierto fastidio, que todavía lleva pantalones y ropa interior. 

― Derek, tócame~. ― Gimió, buscando la atención de su amante, que visto la falta de sus ojos delante de los suyos, entiende que está más que entretenido todavía explorando su pecho. 

Y justo cuando iba a protestar porque, venga, que no es de piedra y la parte más sensible de su anatomía está justo al sur de su ombligo clamando por atención; sintió unos dedos francos y calientes enredarse alrededor de su miembro. Mientras que un movimiento más le advertía la fricción del falo de su novio contra su trasero. 

La pregunta es ¿cómo llegó la mano de Derek hasta su erección? Cuando él pudiera colar algo de razón a su nublada mente, se daría cuenta de que toda su ropa sufrió el mismo destino, ser rasgada por las garras del lobo, que impaciente, no ha pensado en hacer un poquito de juego previo y desnudarle a la antigüita, que para eso es justamente lobo. Y es esa parte animal suya la que está demasiado necesitada de expresarse, de marcar, de poseer. 

Los gemidos resonando desde la garganta del castaño seguían en aumento. También el penetrante aroma de su excitación, que inundando las fosas nasales del lobo, le tenía a mil, completamente entregado a su papel dominante. No dejándole hacer más nada que temblar y disfrutar de su trato. 

Bombeando la erección del menor, Hale subió de nuevo al rostro de su amante, lamiendo y besando los lunares ahí, luego descendió de nuevo por el cuello, se deslizó hacia un hombro y luego al otro, en busca de cada pequeño lunarcito en la lechosa piel. Dejó otra marca en la clavícula y siguió su camino. Torturó nuevamente los pezones hasta enrojecer la piel alrededor y dejarlos endurecidos, sensibles al mínimo contacto con su aliento. En tanto, podía sentir contra la palma de su mano el falo del castaño exudando. Además, su respiración era un completo lío, probablemente estaba a las puertas del orgasmo. Así que sujetó sus testículos, haciendo la fuerza justa para provocarle una dolorosamente exquisita oleada de placer. No podía correrse, pero tampoco podía pedirle parar. 

De un momento a otro Stilinski sintió algo frío contra su espalda. Comprobó con sus sentidos nublados que estaba encima del escritorio de trabajo. Mejor aún, que la boca de su novio había pasado de lamer y chupar su pecho a hacerlo en sus pectorales, aunque estaban lejos de ser tan sexys como los de él. 

― Oh~ Derek~. ― Gimoteó, por el mero placer de hacerlo. Y es que no tenía duda alguna de que la lengua de su novio hacía maravillas. ― ¡Oh dios! ― Sobre todo si la empleaba para provocarle directamente en la entrepierna. 

Hale saboreó con gusto el sabor de su novio, lamió las finas gotas que asomaron en la hendidura, presionando gentilmente contra esa abertura para luego engullirle al completo. La cabeza caliente y mojada rozó en su camino el paladar y la campanilla, pero se perdió en el fondo de su garganta. Sometido por las oleadas de placer, pasó las piernas por debajo de los brazos de su novio, enganchándolas en la ancha espalda, apretando con cada estremecimiento, sintiéndose sofocado, caliente, demasiado estimulado. 

Y cuando sintió que podría correrse, el lobo se retiró, lamiendo en cambio la línea de vello que sube desde su pelvis hasta el ombligo. El vientre de Stilinski subía y bajaba sin ritmo alguno, con la respiración complicada y la garganta reseca. Incluso algo cansada la voz, ha gemido como ninguna otra noche, y ni siquiera ha podido correrse aún. 

― Derek. ― Le llamó, su voz sonando pastosa, como si acabara de despertar aunque lejos estaba de siquiera querer conciliar el sueño. 

― Sopórtalo un poco, Stiles. ― Dijo, besándole los labios con paciencia, en tanto sus manos hacían algo allá abajo y descubría al poco que la base de su pene había sido atada con algún trozo de tela de las ropas que le habían sido hecho trizas. ― Dios, ¿en serio? 

― Solo esta vez, no te enojes. ― Susurró, casi como un quedo maullido vibrando en su garganta. 

― ¿Contigo? ¿Por hacerme el amor de forma especial? Nunca, Derek. Pero lo que sea que tengas en mente, date prisa ¿sí? Siento que voy a explotar. 

― Va a gustarte, lo prometo, Stiles. ― Aseguró, dejando un último beso antes de volver al sur. Bordear la entrepierna e ir directo al sitio entre sus nalgas. ― ¡Oh por~ ngh~! 

Stilinski gimoteó al sentir la lengua de su novio justo ahí, presionando el rugoso anillo de carne que conformaba su cavidad anal. No tuvo tiempo para pensar en la vergüenza que debería estar sintiendo porque, aunque hizo algo de preparación para limpiar el interior, no había pensado nunca en los pocos vellos alrededor, ni que pudieran ser motivo de desagrado para su lobo amante. 

Hale, por supuesto, no tenía reparo alguno en adorar cada minúscula parte de la anatomía de su hombre. Porque le ama, de pies a cabeza y hasta el ínfimo recoveco. Cuando hubo dejado suficiente saliva alrededor, con sus manos se encargó de que las nalgas se mantuvieran separadas, para poder empujar el músculo rugoso y caliente dentro, presionando la suave carne y saboreando el interior de su novio. 

― ¡Joder~! ― Maldiciendo, el castaño no supo dónde poner sus manos o qué hacer con ellas, pero terminó anclándose a los bordes de la mesa, apretando con cada estremecimiento con tal fuerza que dejaba sus nudillos blancos. ― Derek~ Derek~. 

El lobo gruñó contra su ano, su nariz pegada a la piel podía olfatear su sexo, así cuanto más movía su lengua en el interior, más lo saboreaba y sentía que no tenía suficiente, como si deseara poder comérselo cual manjar de los dioses. 

Pasaron minutos de aquel reconocimiento lingual, hasta que el aroma del castaño le hizo saber al lobo que no podía alargar más su éxtasis. Abandonó la cavidad anal y subió directo a su pene, tragándole y, tras llegar hasta la base, deshacer el nudo para permitirle correrse. La eyaculación fue inmediato, un chorro de semen le llenó la garganta mientras el menor temblaba con fuerza y el largo gemido sonaba gutural. Se desplomó lánguidamente sobre la mesa, con las piernas colgando, el cuerpo sudoroso y todavía con algunos espasmos remanentes de su orgasmo. 

Sus ojos lacrimosos buscaron a su amante. El pelinegro tragó el semen de su novio, se lamió los labios y también el flácido miembro como para limpiarle de cualquier rastro, aunque seguro estaba de que hasta la última gota estaba ya en su estómago. Después subió con una estela de besos y lametones desde la pelvis y hacia el norte, bordeó el ombligo, delineó los pectorales y subió por el medio hasta su garganta, mordisqueó la manzana de adán, el mentón y finalmente capturó sus labios. 

Fue un beso continuo de muchas emociones, iba cargado de pasión, deseo y agradecimiento. Un beso único, especial. Privado. 

― Vamos a la cama, Stiles. 

El castaño apenas fue capaz de asentir, y se aferró a los hombros de su novio cuando le cargó en vilo. Aprovechó su posición para besarle el cuello, las orejas, los hombros. Estaba demasiado feliz, casi complacido. Con una palpitante necesidad en la intimidad. 

Cuando fue dejado sobre el lecho, no dudó en tumbarse de estómago, elevar la cadera y sostener su perezoso cuerpo en sus rodillas. El rostro enterrado en la almohada. La actitud sumisa no detuvo el deseo del lobo, besó y mordisqueó cada nalga antes de rebuscar en el cajón de la mesilla de noche el lubricante que tenían guardado ahí desde hacía algunos días. Stilinski al verle, se dio media vuelta, tomando el tubito y hablándole sin palabras, solo con la mirada. 

Hale, de rodillas en el colchón, le permitió volverse, y lanzó sonoros gemidos cuando la boca de su novio se movió sobre su miembro, lamiéndole con gula, chupando únicamente la punta, jugando con sus dedos a lo largo de la extensión. Después de unos minutos, él mismo lubricó el pene de su novio, masajeando con una maestría que hizo gruñir al lobo con impúdico deseo. 

― Hazlo, sin reparos, Derek. 

― Túmbate, Stiles. 

La misma posición de unos instantes atrás fue asumida por ambos. Hale sujetó la cintura de Stilinski con sus manos, perfilando su erección contra el ano comenzó a empujar. No lo hizo de golpe, tampoco reculó en ningún momento. Siguió empujando lento y suave hasta que su pene desapareció en aquel orificio apretado, mojado y caliente. 

Siseó entre dientes, gruñó y se sintió en la gloria. Deseaba moverse y cabalgar con salvaje deseo, pero estaba lo suficientemente consciente de que su pareja es un humano y de que aquello definitivamente le lastimaría. Así que aguardó. 

Aguardó lo suficiente y necesario. Hasta que la respiración de Stilinski se volvió menos pesada y errática, hasta que los latidos de su corazón descendieron a un ritmo apropiado. Hasta que el rostro de su novio viró hacia atrás y sus miradas se conectaron. Fue ese el momento preciso en que lo hizo. Salió, despacio, anonadado en cada sensación, en el roce y la presión. Luego empujó de nuevo, con ese ritmo lento que ambos sabían necesitaban. 

Pasaron algunos minutos así, con un vaivén tan delicado que casi parecía que estaban faltos de pasión. Sin embargo, estaban más allá de eso, estaban conectados a un nivel emocional, casi espiritual, no necesitaban en ese momento ser apasionados, porque hubo oportunidad de que Stilinski se incorporara, pegando la espalda al pecho de su novio. Hubo oportunidad de compartir dulces besos, de suspirar mejilla contra mejilla, de jadear y gemir el nombre del otro en tono bajo, íntimo. De sentir las grandes manos del lobo contra su piel, acariciando todo su cuerpo, mimándole cuando nota la excitación asentarse de nuevo en su pene. De sentir también, las manos del castaño viajando por toda porción de piel a su alcance, sentirle enterrar las uñas contra sus muslos cuando le llena por completo y su cuerpo reacciona con una sacudida de placer. 

Pero cuando el lado lobuno de Hale no se siente satisfecho, ambos se entregan a esa parte tanto más encendida y palpitante en sus cuerpos. Stilinski es empujado de nuevo hacia abajo, y atina a sostenerse sobre sus cuatro extremidades mientras recibe los embates de su novio. 

La cadencia de cada penetración es sublime, poderosa, exquisita. Stilinski incluso puede sentir el golpeteo de los testículos contra su piel, casi rebotando contra los suyos. Se siente tan lleno y pleno, que termina eyaculando por segunda vez, primero. Hale se inclina, pega el pecho a la espalda del menor mientras una de sus manos le sostiene por el vientre y la otra la usa para sujetar su cuello y poder besarle. 

Gime sin control, aumentando el ritmo cada minuto, chocando con fuerza su pelvis contra el trasero del castaño. Tensa la mandíbula y cada músculo de su cuerpo cuando lo siente cerca. Se sacude y se corre con violencia, eyacula dentro de su novio con fuerza, marcando su interior con su esencia, con su aroma. 

Caen agotados sobre la cama, Hale se asegura de salir con cuidado y rodar a un lado para no aplastarle con su peso. Stilinski permanece de boca al colchón, atontado y satisfecho, con tal cansancio que no recuerda el momento en que se queda dormido. Quizá en medio de uno de esos tantos besos que no dudan en compartir mientras se acurrucan el uno contra el otro y dejan que la noche siga su curso. 

Es por eso, y porque Hale sucumbe al sueño casi al mismo tiempo; que ninguno se percato de la tenue lucecilla encendiendo cierta parte de la anatomía de Stilinski. 

…

Cuando Stilinski despertó, sintió un ardorcito en la espalda baja. Por un segundo pensó que era el dolorcito natural después del acto sexual tan excitante que había tenido apenas un par de horas atrás, pero cuando notó que ese ardorcito estaba más bien a la altura del coxis y que no tenía nada que ver con la incomodidad de su intimidad, se levantó, casi jurando contra su novio por continuar apaciblemente dormido a su lado. Anduvo el par de metros que daban hasta el muro, donde un espejo de cuerpo entero había sido colocado junto al clóset. Giró el cuerpo e hizo el esfuerzo por mirar su espalda. 

Ahí, exactamente en el nacimiento de sus nalgas, donde la espalda pierde el nombre, estaba un tatuaje. Literalmente, un tatuaje ¡que no recuerda haberse hecho! Gracias. 

― ¡Derek! ¡Derek! 

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde te duele? ― Bien despierto, con ojos agudos y tensa mandíbula, el lobo llegó en un parpadeo, mirándole de arriba abajo una vez, porque no necesitó más. ― ¿Cómo demonios? 

― Exacto, ¿cómo demonios? ¿Alguna idea? Porque hasta hace unas horas, mientras te entregaba mi preciosísima virginidad anal, mi cuerpecito no tenía nada. Nada, Derek. 

El lobo se acercó, acariciando con cautela el símbolo impreso en la piel de su novio. Mientras delineó la figura que era, básicamente, una luna incrustada entre una serie de triángulos y líneas que para él no tenían un significado claro, pero le daban cierta sensación a seguridad, a hogar. 

― ¿Derek? 

― No creo que sea algo malo para ti, Stiles. 

― ¿No? ¿Por qué tan seguro? 

― Solo, lo sé. ¿Duele? 

― Cuando desperté era como un ardorcito incómodo. Pero ahora, ni bien comenzaste a tocarme, se siente bien. Como un constante fluir de calidez. ¿Crees que fue porque, ya sabes, tú y yo? Pues, porque lo hicimos, porque, tuvimos sexo y tu siendo lobo evolucionado y todo eso. 

― No lo sé. Pero, debe ser bueno para ti, Stiles. 

― Sí, sí, ya lo dijiste, por segunda vez, aunque con palabras distintas. Entonces, ¿no hay por qué entrar en pánico? 

― Lo dudo. Pero de todas maneras deja sacarte una foto y me pondré a investigar. Tú, por otro lado, necesitas terminar tu reporte final de medio año, ¿recuerdas?― Dijo, al tiempo en que le hacía una foto con su celular y sonreía por la forma en que su novio definitivamente no podía quedarse quieto. ― Stiles. ― Le llamó, en tono de advertencia, obviamente. 

― Sí. Sí. Ya. Me pongo en ello. Viéndolo bien, está cool ¿verdad? Como que me gusta el diseño y todo. ― Continuó, alcanzando a tocarse con su mano. ― Tengo tatuaje, y fue indoloro y gratuito. Me encanta ser tu novio, me pasan tantas cosas geniales. 

Hale sonrió, agitó la cabeza sabiendo que no habría manera de hacer que se calmara realmente, no hasta que, al menos, indagaran qué significaba y cómo había llegado a la piel de Stilinski. 

― No parecen símbolos celtas. 

― No, cierto. Me recuerda un poquito más a… a, cultura maya, tal vez. ― Musitó, achicando la mirada como cuando se concentra realmente en algo. 

― Vale, comenzaré por ahí. Ahora, deja de mirarte y ve a ducharte, preparo desayuno mientras. Después tienes que centrarte. Trabajo final, recuerda. ― Dijo, parte por parte, como si estuviera leyéndole una lista de prioridades. 

Stilinski acotó paso a paso, desde dejar de mirarse en el espejo, hasta tomar un cambio de ropa e internarse en el baño. Desde ahí todavía le estuvo platicando de muchas cosas. Su proceso para redactar su trabajo final, la cantidad de horas que había invertido para investigar y analizar datos, aprovechó para recordarle que, dentro de un año, estaría graduándose y preparando al mismo tiempo su solicitud de ingreso al FBI;por si fuera poco, nombró títulos de libros que fue recordando en donde, le parece, pudo haber visto simbología similar a la del repentino tatuaje en su espalda. 

La verborrea del castaño, sin embargo, no se detuvo ahí, continuó durante el desayuno y el camino a la universidad, donde le dejó con un beso largo y húmedo para luego despedirse. Stilinski casi había olvidado que él y su sexy novio seguían estando en boga. 

…

Hale se detuvo a prudente distancia del Pentágono. Ha seguido nuevamente el rastro de un hombre lobo, esa vez, mientras observa y afina todos sus sentidos, el tono de su móvil le distrae de nuevo. No se trata de un texto, es una llamada. De Braeden. 

― ¿Qué? 

―Al fin contestas. 

― No tengo tiempo, Braeden. 

―¿Porque estás con Stiles?

― ¿Qué quieres? Sabes que no me gustan los rodeos. 

―Tienes que venir. 

― No. 

―Se trata de Cora. Tu hermana está en peligro. 

― Imposible. Peter… 

―Tu tío no es de fiar. Te lo dije muchas veces, Derek. Pero, si no quieres confiar en mí, bien. Si Cora muere, no pesará sobre mi conciencia. 

Hale arrojó el móvil al asiento del lado. Golpeó el volante de su auto deportivo y luego respiró profundo. Tenía que centrarse, llamar a Peter e indagar lo que estaba pasando. Tenían todo un sistema de seguridad alrededor de su hermana pequeña, era imposible que le pasara algo y ellos no lo supieran.

Continuara...


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felina:Les dejo el capítulo final de este minific, que bien podría haber dejado como 3shot xD pero bueno, da lo mismo. Espero les guste. Tengo pendiente los epílogos en cuanto los escriba, se los compartiré.

~*~

~*~

― Así que, ¿ya hablaste con Peter? 

Stilinski preguntó después de que su novio le contara la corta llamada con la caza-recompensas. 

― Sí. El sistema de seguridad fue hackeado desde algún sitio en el mundo. Todavía no ha podido rastrearlo, todo y que tiene a Danny ayudándole con eso. 

― Danny no es infalible, ni el mejor hacker del mundo. Si él no ha podido identificar la ruptura en el sistema, definitivamente fue alguien más listo. 

Stilinski vio el peculiar nerviosismo en su novio. Así que atinó a tomar su mano y darle un apretón, queriendo consolarle al menos un poco. 

― ¿Cuándo supo Peter? 

― Cuando le llamé. Ninguna alerta de violación al sistema se había activado, no tenía motivo para verificar antes. Rutinariamente solo revisaba una vez por semana. 

― Así que, ¿cómo lo supo Braeden? 

― No tengo idea. No hablé más con ella. 

― ¿Por qué? ― Quiso saber. Y el ceño fruncido del lobo no le ayudó para nada. ― ¿Ustedes se separaron en malos términos? 

― Stiles. 

― No me gruñas así, ni intentes irte por la tangente. Es solo que no entiendo por qué pareces tan molesto solo con nombrarla. Bien, no es mi persona favorita porque creí que te alejaba de mí, y definitivamente tuvo algo contigo que me molesta muchísimo, pero no es como si me hubieras sido infiel ni nada parecido. Así que, ¿qué pasa? 

Hale suspiró, afinó su postura reticente y esperó que su novio desistiera. Pero no lo consiguió. Así que, tras soltar otro suspiro, lo dijo. 

― Me engañó. Cuando volví a Beacon Hills acababa de descubrir su engaño. 

― ¿Te engañó con otro? Increíble, en la vida me atreveré a siquiera pensar en otro hombre teniéndote a mi lado. Definitivamente esa mujer es idiota. Y no me vayas a reñir por insultarla. 

― No iba a hacerlo. Y no, no me engañó en ese sentido. Tampoco es como si hubiéramos tenido una relación seria. Lo que tengo contigo, Stiles, es único. Muy, muy diferente, ¿entiendes? 

El castaño sonrió como bobo un momento, enamorado de la forma de expresarse de su novio. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho hace algunos años, que el huraño Derek Hale podía llegar a ser tan romántico incluso en una situación como esta? 

― ¿Entonces? ― Preguntó, cuando consiguió bajarse de su nube. 

― Me hizo creer que estaba, embarazada. 

― Oh. ― Musitó. Pero, honestamente, aquellas palabras le cayeron como agua fría. Se removió incómodo y tragó saliva incapaz de encontrar de nuevo su voz. 

Hale, que le conoce bastante bien. Y que puede escuchar su corazón y oler sus emociones, se apresuró a aclarar. 

― No pienses que llegué a tener sexo sin protección con ella. Eso nunca pasó. 

― Pero… 

― Pero ella me hizo creer que usó mi semen de algunos condones que guardó después de, que nos acostáramos. Y que había conseguido fecundar in vitro en un laboratorio clandestino. 

Hubo otro silencio. Incómodo para ambos. 

― ¿Te ilusionaste? Con, la posibilidad de tener hijo. 

― Stiles, no he pensado en tener familia nunca. Sí, estuve con mujeres, pero ¿por qué crees que me cuidaba siempre? 

― ¿En serio? No, ¿no quieres hijos? 

― Ahora que estoy contigo me gustaría. Pero somos hombres, así que. Tampoco es que no pueda vivir sin decendencia. 

― Hay otras opciones. Como la adopción, o una madre sustituta. 

― ¿Tú quieres familia? 

― Pues, no he pensado propiamente en eso. Todavía siento que quiero disfrutar mucho más lo nuestro, antes que decidir si queremos o no. 

Hale asintió. Pero por su mirada, Stilinski podía advertir que, para él, ya era un no desde ahora. Y no iba a negarlo, le desilusionaba un poco. 

― Así que, volviendo a Braeden, terminaron las cosas mal porque te engañó. ¿No estaba embarazada? 

― No lo estaba. No había conseguido que sus óvulos fecundaran. Pero, cuando volví a Beacon Hills para ayudarles, cuando te volví a ver, supe que no podía seguir mintiéndome, así que terminé lo que tenía con ella. Eso la enfureció. 

― Chica conflictiva, eh. Hay cierto patrón en la personalidad de las mujeres con que llegaste a estar. 

― Nada que ver con el chico que amo, ¿verdad? 

Stilinski parpadeó, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta y la boca curiosamente entreabierta. Hale se permitió sonreír. Y acariciar sus mejillas antes de darle un beso. Una confesión del lobo, a bocajarro y sin pizca de romance, bueno, sonaba justamente a la forma de ser de Derek Hale. El castaño supo de inmediato que no había necesidad de corresponder, tendrían tiempo para eso. Porque, oh sí, incluso si tenían que encargarse del asunto entre manos y encontrar/salvar a Cora, Stilinski ni por asomo quería pensar en que las cosas se complicaran para ellos. 

No esta vez.   
No de nuevo. 

― Vas a ir, ¿verdad? 

― Tengo que hacerlo. Es mi hermana pequeña. Y Peter no podrá encargarse solo. 

― Déjame ir contigo, Derek. 

― No. ― Dijo tajante. ― Escucha, no puedes venir. Si lo haces, no podré centrarme. Te quiero aquí, haciendo tu vida con normalidad. 

― Como si eso fuera a ser posible. 

― Inténtalo. Hazlo por mí, no. Por nosotros. Voy a volver, te lo prometo. 

Stilinski tragó hondo. Esta despedida le sabe mal, le preocupa. Le asusta. Peor que todas esas pesadillas vividas en el pasado. E incluso Hale lo sabe. Porque se siente de la misma manera. Pero ahora que le tiene, que se han convertido en compañeros y amantes, no puede menos que cumplir la promesa. 

…

Cora había estado viviendo en Sudamérica, moviéndose particularmente en la Patagonia. Pero meses atrás, sin avisar a su hermano y tío, se había mudado a México, específicamente a Yucatán, y antes de eso había pasado una temporada en Centroamérica, particularmente en el departamento de Copán en Honduras, que le permitió el acceso a uno de los sitios arqueológicos de la cultura maya que le llevó a su actual destino. 

La ciudad de Valladolid, a treinta kilómetros de su verdadero interés, el poblado de Ek´Balam, ahí donde sus investigaciones le llevaron tras una serie de sueños que había estado teniendo el último año. Y en donde los protagonistas siempre fueron su hermano mayor, y Stiles Stilinski, el único humano en la manada de Beacon Hills. El mismo chico que, de alguna manera, había calado hondo en el corazón de su hermano. 

¿Por qué soñaba con ellos? Cora quería saberlo, por eso había comenzado a investigar elementos de sus sueños, desestimando sin mucho pensar la posibilidad de contárselo a su familia, pese a que su hermano era uno de los principales involucrados. Tenía una sensación, un presentimiento, o el instinto muy alerta, pero el caso fue que se convenció de que hacerlo por su cuenta era mejor, menos peligroso para su hermano y Stilinski, así que siguió investigando, centrándose en un símbolo que se estuvo repitiendo continuamente en sus sueños, y que tras arduas pesquisas identificó como glifo en la cultura maya. Cuando intentó saber más, un misterioso grupo que se autodenominaba Wilix, y que Cora vagamente pudo relacionar con una antigua deidad maya adorada como representante de la luna y la noche, le había acorralado en Valladolid.

Sobra decir el vínculo que suele manifestarse cuando se habla de hombres lobo y la influencia de la luna sobre sus poderes y transformaciones. Así que, claro, Cora no había podido quedarse quieta. Siguiendo la mínima pista que sus sueños y la información que lograba recabar le dejaba. Pero, para su suerte, aquello la había llevado demasiado cerca de lo que al parecer es un tesoro celosamente guardado por los Wilix. 

Quienes hace un par de semanas le han capturado. No la torturan, ni le tratan realmente mal. Simplemente la mantienen encerrada. Incapaz de comunicarse con nadie. Y reacios a darle cualquier explicación, apenas dirigiéndole la palabra. 

¿Cómo Braeden estaba relacionada con los Wilix? Cora no lo sabía todavía. Pero el olor de la morena era inconfundible, así que a pesar de no haberla visto en persona, supo que se había reunido con uno de ellos. También supo que se habían reunido lo suficientemente lejos como para dificultarle escuchar, pero incluso así, alcanzó a pescar algunas palabras claras. 

Pentágono. Infiltrado. Derek. División de Montaña. Eliminar. Nueva York. Stiles. 

Cora no tuvo claro cómo relacionar todas aquellas palabras en algo en concreto, pero estaba segura de que los Wilix algo se traían entre manos y de que Braeden estaba sacando provecho. Pero, por encima de todo, estaba segura de que su hermano y Stiles estaban en algún riesgo en todo ese plan. 

Se paseó por la pequeña habitación como auténtica fiera enjaulada. Intentó usar su fuerza sobrehumana para derribar la puerta, pero aquella ni siquiera dio muestras de daño alguno. Y, por el contrario, ella se dislocó el brazo, aunque pronto estuviera en su sitio. 

― ¿Qué demonios? ¡Deja de revelarte! ― Escuchó a un hombre gritar al otro lado de la puerta. 

Cora, en respuesta, gruñó con fuerza, mostrando los colmillos, las garras y sus ojos dorados. Fue inútil, por supuesto. La voz no se escuchó de nuevo. Y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más se desesperaba. 

Fue cerca de medianoche cuando la puerta se abrió. Y una conocida silueta se plantó delante de ella. 

― Hola, querida Cora. 

― Braeden. ― Bramó. 

Y cuando quiso atacar, la conocida barrera de mountain ash le impidió moverse. La morena sonrió con altanería, provocando más la furia de la Hale, regocijándose ella con sus reacciones. Cuando la loba lo advirtió, se obligó a controlarse, a quitarle el gusto de verla desesperada. 

― ¿Qué quieres? 

― Tsk, tsk, ¿ni siquiera vas a preguntar cómo estoy? ¿o a preguntar por tu familia? 

― Te burlas de mí. Sé que no vas a decirme nada. 

― Oh, ¿por qué la creencia? Tan poca fé me tienes. 

― Sabes bien que lo que deseo en estos momentos es arrancarte la garganta con mis dientes. ― Gruñó, con los amenazantes colmillos sobresaliendo entre sus labios. 

La morena se rio de buena gana. Caminó alrededor de la Hale un buen rato. Disfrutando de esa sensación de poder que tenía sobre ella. Luego, finalmente se dignó en hablar. 

― Ek´Balam, ¿qué estabas buscando ahí? 

― No te incumbe. 

― Si no me lo dices por la buena. Ellos lo sacarán de ti a la mala, y no te va a gustar. 

― Que hagan lo que quieran, no te diré nada. 

― Cora~, Cora~, ¿quieres que tu querido hermano Derek recoja tus pedazos cuando logre encontrarte? Si es que lo hace, claro. 

― Vete al infierno. 

La morena sonrió con malicia. Encogió los hombros y dio media vuelta. Soltando un simple “ok” cuando salió por la puerta y en repuesto entraron dos hombres. 

Aquella noche, los aullidos de la loba hicieron eco en la espesa selva, asustando o poniendo en alerta a toda su fauna. Excepto algunos que habitan allí, como las solitarias figuras que se mueven con sigilo y cuyos irises brillan en las penumbras, pumas y jaguares relamían sus hocicos, casi saboreando el lamento de la loba. Como si fuesen enemigos naturales. Y una victoria obtenida sin batalla. 

…

― ¿Stiles en verdad se quedó en Virginia? 

― Sí. 

― ¿Y tú en serio crees que se quedará quieto? Derek, ¡es Stiles! No está en su naturaleza quedarse sin hacer nada. 

― Sé que no. Por eso le pedí a Scott que lo mantuviera vigilado. 

― ¿Desde Beacon Hills? 

― No. Desde casa. 

…

― Debe ser broma, Scott ¿qué mierda haces aquí? ¿Y tus estudios? 

McCall encogió los hombros, pasando a un lado de su amigo con un simple bolso deportivo al hombro, se internó en el departamento, aunque no había sido invitado. 

― Fue Derek, ¿verdad? 

― Vamos, solo estoy sacando provecho para pasar un tiempo con mi mejor amigo, ¿por qué te enfadas? 

― ¡Estás en la universidad! 

― También tú. Pero aún así estabas planeando seguir a Derek y Peter. ― Añadió, lanzando una mirada a todos los papeles, mapas y libros desperdigados en el suelo en lo que debía ser la sala de estar. ― Solo deja que el hombre se preocupe por ti. 

― Bueno, deja que también este hombre se preocupe por su novio. ― Espetó, señalándose a sí mismo con obvia molestia en su rostro. 

McCall se dejó caer en un sofá, miró fijamente a su amigo y supo que ni él sería capaz de detenerle. 

― ¿Cuál es el plan? 

― Ese es mi amigo. ― Sonriendo, Stilinski le dio un abrazo de oso al alfa para luego comenzar a soltar su muy bien fundamentado y loco plan. 

…

Incluso viajando en avión, cuando los Hale arribaron al sitio donde tuvieron contacto por última vez con la menor, los rastros de su aroma eran fuertes, y también de sus emociones. Había olor a ansiedad, miedo y rabia. Esas emociones estaban por todo el departamento, pero se concentraban en la habitación, en las sábanas y la almohada. 

― ¿Crees que tenía pesadillas? ― Peter preguntó mirando a su sobrino, cuyos ojos permanecían clavados en la cama, como si quisiera dilucidar qué es lo que puso así a su hermana. 

― Es probable. ― Apenas musitó. 

Y deambularon por todo el departamento buscando alguna pista sobre el siguiente movimiento de la muchacha. Fue entonces que Danny les llamó, e informó que el último movimiento de la menor Hale había sido en un aeropuerto, había sido grabada por las cámaras de vigilancia, pero usó identidad falsa para trasladarse. 

― Hacia dónde, Danny. 

― Copán, en Honduras. 

Al llegar al lugar, varias horas después y una mínima señal de cansancio en sus rostros, los Hale no se sorprendieron al saber que no había más rastro que el aroma casi difuminado de la loba en el lugar. Aquel era apenas un espacio construido de madera y adobe, con no más de 6 metros cuadrados en los que apenas había un intento de cama, una estufa de gas de un solo quemador y nada más. No había nevera, ni un foco para iluminar. No era como si realmente fuera necesario, y hasta juran que es más por la falta de energía eléctrica. Desde ahí, en lo alto de una zona montañosa, podían imaginar por qué fue imposible para Cora intentar contactar con ellos, los sistemas de comunicación eran inexistentes. 

― No llegó aquí sola. Este parece un intento de cabaña levantada aquí con intención. ― El menor de los Hale dijo, en cuclillas fuera de la construcción, afinando sus ojos de alfa para barrer el paisaje. ― Puedo ver claramente los restos arqueológicos que mencionaste mientras veníamos. 

― Copán. Lo sé, pero ya que no hay rastro de nada, todavía no entiendo qué interés podía tener Cora en algunos restos de la cultura maya. 

El mayor Hale no esperaba que su sobrino dijera nada. Pero francamente le ponía de los nervios la frialdad con que estaba dirigiéndose. No duda que le importe su hermana, le preocupa que en su afán de vengarse de quien sea que se la haya llevado, nuevamente pierda el control de su naturaleza. 

― Derek…

― No hay rastros de lo que le trajo aquí, pero los hay de otros olores. Alguien la estaba siguiendo. O vigilando. 

El mayor Hale omitió el comentario que tenía en mente. Dispuesto a, por primera vez, confiar en la guía de su sobrino. 

― Vamos. ― El alfa dijo, echando a andar valle abajo. Con destino a la zona arqueológica. 

Los Hale descubrieron el aroma de la menor alrededor de la Acrópolis, el corazón de Copán. Siguiendo el rastro, se abrieron paso por los profundos túneles, notando cómo el olor de Cora se hacía más evidente en algunos espacios en particular. En los glifos tallados en la piedra. Faltos de conocimiento en los glifos mayas, los Hale se apresuraron en sacar fotografías, esperando hacer la misma investigación que los llevara hasta la muchacha. 

― ¿Está bien haber encendido tu móvil? ― Peter preguntó una vez caminaban de regreso, tras haber pasado largo rato explorando los túneles debajo de la acrópolis. ― Ya sé que no hay línea o red, pero todavía estarías emitiendo alguna señal. 

El menor Hale asintió por toda respuesta. 

― Sabes que tu adorado Stiles no va a quedarse quieto, ¿verdad? Quién sabe, puede que haya estado esperando que encendieras tu móvil para seguirte. 

― Lo sé. 

― Entonces, ¿no te preocupa? 

― Lo hace. 

― Ah. Claro, por eso enviaste a Scott con él. 

― Sí. No quise traerle conmigo porque realmente esperé que pudiera aguardar mi regreso. Pero, como plan B, envié a Scott, al menos sabré que lo protegerá. 

― Creí que pensabas que puede cuidarse solo. 

― De criaturas sobrenaturales que hemos enfrentado, sí. Pero de esto, que ni nosotros sabemos quiénes o qué son. Es mejor que tenga quien cuide su espalda. 

― Así que vas muy en serio con él, eh. 

― Totalmente. 

Cuando los Hale salieron de los túneles, otros olores les advirtieron que ya no eran los únicos allí. 

En un segundo los lobos estaban siendo atacados por un grupo de al menos diez sujetos, hombres y mujeres que se movían con una agilidad impresionante y les obligaron a revelar sus poderes para defenderse y atacar. 

― Otros hombres lobo, ¡acaben con ellos! 

Los Hale intercambiaron una mirada. Fue suficiente para hacerse entender. Obviamente necesitaban ganar, y obtener alguna información. Minutos más tarde, y tras haber sometido a todos y cada uno de sus atacantes, solo dejaron a uno con vida. 

― Dijiste “otros hombres lobo”, ¿a quién y cuándo viste antes de nosotros? ― Derek preguntó. Con las garras de su mano izquierda clavadas en el hombro del hombre. La sangre corriendo como hilos de agua escarlata. 

― No te lo diré, bastardo. ― Escupió. Y por su mirada, los lobos supieron que difPL ícilmente le sacarían palabra alguna. 

― Bien, por la mala entonces. ― Peter enterró su garra en la nuca del sujeto. Accediendo así a sus memorias. 

Un tiempo después sabía que, en efecto, semanas antes habían capturado a su sobrina, a dónde la habían llevado. Y quién estaba trabajando, por principio de cuentas, con este grupo. Pero cuando intentó saber más sobre ellos, las imágenes proyectadas en su cabeza comenzaron a desvanecerse como bruma en altamar, hasta quedar únicamente un basto terreno semioscuro cubierto de neblina. 

― Hay que volver sobre nuestros pasos, a México. ― Declaró, los ojos alfa de su sobrino centellaron con determinación. ― Y, háblame sobre Braeden. 

― ¿Qué con ella?

― Bueno, ¿cómo es que le diste tanta información? Para empezar, porque fue eso lo que le ha dado ventajas sobre nosotros, sobre Cora. 

Derek gruñó. No recuerda haber hablado con la caza-recompensas más allá de lo que fue necesario cuando le ayudó en uno de sus momentos de mayor vulnerabilidad, como humano, antes de evolucionar como lobo. 

― No lo hice. 

― Entonces, ¿de dónde sacó la información? Seguir el rastro de Cora tendría que haberle tomado más tiempo siguiendo sus protocolos ordinarios. La forma en que llegó a Cora tan rápido y cómo supo de nuestro sistema de seguridad inicial solo pudo saberlo si estaba más cerca de lo que pensábamos. 

― O si el grupo para el que trabaja tiene los recursos. ― Puntualizó. ― ¿Qué más viste al explorar en las memorias del tipo antes? 

― No mucho. Cuanto más quise mirar, más rápido se desvanecían. 

― ¿Desvanecerse? Eso no sucede con las memorias. 

― No. No de una forma natural. Así que, sí, sospecho que tienes razón. Tendremos que averiguar quienes eran esos sujetos antes de seguir nuestro camino. 

― Imposible. ― Acotó el menor Hale. ― Lo haremos mientras tanto. 

― ¿Qué? ― El mayor Hale no necesitó respuestas. No cuando él ya estaba mirando a su sobrino escribir algo en su teléfono móvil. ― Siempre he tenido curiosidad, Derek ¿qué tiene de extraordinario Stiles? 

El menor le miró de soslayo. Encogió los hombros y simplemente siguió el camino. Él no tiene una respuesta clara, ni siquiera sabe exactamente cuál fue el momento en que se enamoró tan profundamente de su novio. Pero así era, y no necesitaba más explicaciones. Solo, disfrutar al máximo y asegurarse de que nada malo le pase a él, o a su familia y manada. 

…

Cuando Stilinski y McCall estaban en ciudad de México, listos para reservar vuelo hacia el sur, tan cerca como pudieran llegar al país hondureño, el castaño jadeó emocionado. Al parecer, su novio finalmente se dignaba en encender su móvil, puesto que el GPS que especialmente había instalado en él se había activado en su propio celular. 

― Necesito encender la portátil. ― Señaló de pronto, abandonando la idea y buscando un sitio donde sentarse. 

Ya que no había sitio, al castaño no le importó buscar sitio en el piso, pegado a una pared. Sacó el portátil de su bolso y tras robar señal de una red privada, accedió al programa que hace tiempo Danny le había indicado cómo instalar y usar. 

― ¿Qué pasa? ― McCall, tirándose a su lado, preguntó mientras echaba una mirada en la pantalla. 

― Derek y Peter se están moviendo. Necesitamos saber hacia dónde. ¿Por qué la señal es tan mala aquí? ― Se quejó, maldiciendo internamente su falta de astucia para haber contratado un plan más austero de datos. Hacerlo desde su móvil tampoco era una opción, este programa sugerido por su amigo hacker no era compatible con su actual dispositivo. 

― Quizá porque no eres el único aprovechando la red abierta. No te quejes, ten paciencia. 

― No estoy usando una red abierta, me colgué de una privada, pero al parecer es lo mismo ¿Y si lo apaga? No, no, no. Perder tiempo no es opción. ― Gesticulaba con obvia molestia, hasta que sintió su móvil vibrar en su bolsillo. Una parte de él quiso ignorarlo, pero cierto ardorcito en su espalda baja le recordó que ahora todo podía girar alrededor de su novio. Y no estuvo equivocado. ― Yucatán. 

― ¿Qué? 

― Hay que ir a Yucatán. Rápido, Scott. 

― Sí, sí. Voy a comprar los boletos. 

Cuando Scott quiso saber por qué estaba su amigo tan seguro del destino, le mostró la mensajería de su móvil. Su novio le ha enviado una ubicación por esa vía, y él no podía más que seguirlo. 

― ¿No hay posibilidades de que sea una trampa? ― McCall preguntó con cautela. 

― Sí, también lo pensé. Pero trampa o no, está relacionado con Cora, así que iremos. 

…

Braeden sonrió con satisfacción cuando vio que su plan marchaba como quería. Desde esa distancia, los primeros en llegar serían definitivamente los Hale, pero incluso si tendría que lidiar primero con ellos, para cuando Scott y Stiles se acercaran, ella se aseguraría de ofrecerles el trato justo. 

― Me dijeron mis nuevos amigos que no consiguieron sacar nada de tu cabeza, ¿hiciste algún hechizo, Cora? 

La loba sonrió con altanería, pero no respondió la pregunta de la morena, por el contrario, respiró hondo llevándose con el oxígeno el olor que despedía la caza-recompensas. 

― Hueles a celos y mezquindad. 

― Excelente sentido del olfato, cuñada. 

― Eso quieres, pero jamás será así. Tuviste tu oportunidad con mi hermano, y fuiste desechada porque no lograste lo que Stiles sí, entrar en su corazón. 

― Ese muchachito no tiene lo que Derek realmente necesita. Y se los voy a demostrar, porque ese chico es incapaz de ser un verdadero soporte para Derek. Solo es un obstáculo para el enorme potencial que tiene como lobo completo, como alfa. 

La loba gruñó, pero incluso si mostró colmillos y garras, era imposible para ella siquiera moverse más allá de la barrera de mountain ash. Aún así, a esa distancia fue capaz de ver algo en el móvil de la morena. Una llamada entrante, de un contacto identificado como “Agente Montana”. La mujer sonrió, y salió de inmediato de la habitación donde la loba permanece cautiva. 

La caza-recompensas se alejó tanto como consideró para que la loba no escuchara su conversación. 

― ¿Lo tienes? 

― No. Sus pasaportes no han pasado por aduana migratoria. 

― Bien, más te vale no fallarme, Montana. 

― No te atrevas a amenazarme, Braeden. Recuerda tu lugar. 

La morena lanzó una maldición cuando la llamada fue terminada del otro lado. Claro que conoce su lugar, por ahora, poco más que un peón, pero pronto se convertiría en una poderosa dirigente. 

…

Cuando Scott estaba por comprar los boletos de avión, una llamada de parte de su padre le detuvo. Justo a tiempo. Y en ese instante el Sheriff Stilinski hacía lo propio con su hijo. 

Resultó pues que el joven Stiles Stilinski estaba fichado por el FBI y considerado como un criminal que debía ser detenido cuanto antes. Ha solicitado el apoyo internacional para su búsqueda, ubicación y captura. Por tanto, si sus pasaportes no eran fichados de nuevo por la aduana en ciudad de México, mucho mejor. 

― ¿Y ahora qué hacemos, Stiles? 

― Tranquilízate, no entremos en pánico. Por lo pronto, hay que apresurarnos y salir del aeropuerto. 

― ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso? No hemos reportado que nos quedamos en la ciudad. 

― Tú sígueme, Scott. 

Los jóvenes comenzaron a andar por los largos pasillos del aeropuerto, buscando alguna salida que no contara con guardias aduanales. De lo que no estaban teniendo mucho éxito, así que Stilinski dijo que era momento del plan B. 

― ¿Había un plan B? 

― Pues, sí. Me lo acabo de inventar, al trote. 

― ¿Al trote? 

― Cállate ya, Scott. Intento pensar. 

― Pues mejor te das prisa, porque yo creo que ya nos identificaron. 

Sin decir más, los muchachos terminaron corriendo por los pasillos, usando la fuerza bruta para abrirse camino. McCall tuvo que dar algunos puñetazos aquí y allá, barrer algunas patadas y brincar con algunas acrobacias al vuelo para evadir al puñado de guardias y policía local que llegaron de la nada. Cuando encontraron una puerta de salida, se apresuraron a un taxi, indicándole al conductor que simplemente arrancara, ofreciendo una buena cantidad de billetes verdes para convencerle de pisar el acelerador y marcharse. 

― Bien, el Plan B no fue lo que esperaba. 

― ¡No era un plan, Stiles!

― ¡No me grites! Justo ahora necesitamos escondernos en algún sitio. 

― Conozco un lugar que podría servirles. ― Dijo de pronto el conductor, en un inglés bastante fluido, a decir verdad. 

Stilinski y McCall intercambiaron miradas. Dubitativos y a ciegas en una ciudad desconocida. Aceptaron a regañadientes, con los sentidos del hombre lobo bien alertas, el castaño tratando de usar su móvil para encontrar una alternativa en la que se sienta más cómodo. Luego, tuvo el pensamiento de avisarle a su novio, pero lo descartó casi de inmediato, no quería añadirle preocupaciones, y menos tener que explicar cómo ha terminado siendo, literalmente, fugitivo en el país vecino. 

El taxi dio vueltas y vueltas, entrando cada vez en zonas más sospechosas. Stilinski tragó hondo, inconscientemente. McCall olfateó el aire. Sus ojos brillaron en rojo repentinamente. 

― Detenga el auto. 

― Casi estamos allí. 

― ¡Dije que se detenga! ― Exclamó, mostrando los colmillos y lanzando un gruñido con la intención de intimidar. 

El taxista, sin embargo, no se intimidó. Por el contrario, sacó un arma de la guantera e intentó dispararles. Con suerte, los reflejos del lobo se hicieron respetar. 

― ¡Sal, Stiles! 

― ¡A dónde vamos!

― ¡Dónde sea! ¡Corre! 

McCall se dio cuenta de inmediato de la persecución que había iniciado con ellos como objetivo. No, el alfa se corrige, está seguro de que el objetivo es su amigo. Y sabe que no puede darse lujo de fallar, como le pase algo a Stiles no solo él se sentiría miserable, Derek realmente le arrancaría la garganta. 

Correr por calles desconocidas, entre gente desconocida y con hombres sospechosos en cada mirada atrás siguiéndoles el paso, no ayudó precisamente en nada. Había puntos que no le cuadraban a ninguno cuando trataban de pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Desde la repentina búsqueda del mismísimo FBI, hasta que casualmente ese taxi les estuviera esperando a la salida del aeropuerto. ¿Por qué eligieron ese y no cualquier otro? Cuando había una larga fila de opciones. Ah, sí. Porque estaba ahí, al tiempo justo para simplemente subirse y partir. 

Ha sido una buena jugada, estratégicamente planeado. Planeado. Stiles comenzó a sentir un ligero dolorcito en el costado, han estado corriendo como locos desde hace minutos, en ratos él sigue a su amigo, en otros él sugiere la ruta de escape. Pero, la verdad, no estaban mejorando. Al contrario, les estaban siguiendo en autos, motocicletas y hasta camionetas de esas que, juran, pertenecen a ¿cómo es que le llaman en México? Ah sí, narcos. Los peligrosísimos cárteles, o algo así. 

Solo de pensarlo, la tez del castaño palideció un poco. De no ser por la rojez de sus mejillas y cuello, producto de la carrera y la adrenalina, probablemente estaría auténticamente blanco como fantasma. 

― ¡Por aquí! ― Escuchó que le gritó su amigo, tirando de él por un callejón que casi le pareció más peligroso. ― ¡No dudes! ¡Confía en mí! 

McCall insistió, pero justo cuando él quiso torcer a la derecha, Stilinski sintió ardor en su espalda, específicamente ahí donde sabe descansa su nuevo tatuaje. Y tuvo un presentimiento, intuición o instinto, no sabe y no tiene tiempo para pensar en ello, pero obliga a su amigo a desviar el camino. 

…

Camino a su destino, Peter consigue comunicarse con Deaton y hablarle de lo poco que pudo recuperar de las memorias del tipo que mataran en Copán. Tras largas horas de camino en tren y coche, al final consiguieron algo. El particular símbolo tatuado en la clavícula de los hombres que les atacaron y los símbolos que Derek fotografiara en los túneles llevaron a una pista concreta. 

Wilix. Cuando Deaton llegó a esa conclusión en la rápida investigación, solo pudo decir que estaba relacionado con la Diosa de la Luna en la cultura maya. Y ese era exactamente el glifo tatuado en la espalda de Stiles. 

― ¿Stiles tiene un tatuaje? 

― Sí. Apareció mágicamente ahí. 

― Oh, que bien sobrino ¡y cuándo pensabas decirme! 

El menor Hale gruñó en tono de advertencia. Que su tío le gritara no le agradaba ni un poquito. Mucho menos con la tensión que inconscientemente se le sumaba a los hombros. 

― Tengo esta sensación. De que ese tatuaje no es peligroso para Stiles. Al contrario, creo que lo protegerá. Es instintivo. 

― Pues ya escuchaste a Deaton, en dos noches hay una súperluna, no quiero ser pesimista, pero prefiero no indagar cuán benéfico o peligroso puede ser ese tatuaje para tu compañero. 

― Novio. Pareja, prácticamente esposo. 

― ¿Qué? 

― Stiles es mi novio, cuando le llamas “compañero”, suena impersonal. 

El mayor Hale revoleó los ojos. No dando crédito a las cosas que enfadaban a su sobrino. Y casi que en ese instante prefirió omitir el exceso de información, como el hecho de que su sobrino diera a entender cuán profundo consideraba su lazo con el muchacho, y hasta dónde quería llevar esa relación. 

― Bien, a tu novio. Solo digo, cuando lleguemos, salvamos a Cora, matamos a todos esos Wilix y volvemos a casa. Cada quien a la suya. Y por cierto, el término “compañero” es más adecuado para nosotros, tiene que ver con la naturaleza lobuna y las parejas elegidas para toda la vida. 

El menor Hale gruñó, sabe eso, pero todavía no le gusta. Porque de humano a humano, se siente mejor llamarle novio o pareja, no compañero. Peter volvió a revolear los ojos, soltó un bufido y optó por zanjar el tema. 

Algunos kilómetros adelante, el menor de los Hale sintió una punzada en el tatuaje de su espalda, sus ojos se volvieron rojo intenso. Y un peculiar matiz cromado en el fondo de sus pupilas. El mayor Hale casi pierde el control del automóvil cuando su sobrino rugió, adoptando la naturaleza alfa y golpeando en un parpadeo el vidrio parabrisas haciéndolo añicos sin demasiado esfuerzo. 

― ¿Derek? 

― Stiles. ― Apenas susurró su nombre, el lobo saltó por el frente, cuando cayó al asfalto de la carretera, ya estaba transformado en lobo. 

El animal se veía incluso más alto, más negro y poderoso. Tomó carrera atajando camino por las montañas, como si supiera exactamente a dónde iba. El mayor Hale frenó abruptamente, y bajo la forma de beta decidió seguir el olor de su sobrino, aunque claramente le ha tomado ventaja con facilidad. 

A kilómetros de distancia, en la ciudad de México, McCall y Stilinski estaban refugiados en un edificio de mala pinta, en un pequeño callejón sin apenas luz mientras recuperan el aliento. 

― ¿Estás herido? ― Stilinski preguntó, preocupado por la cantidad de disparos que ha escuchado en los últimos minutos, y lo sorprendente que le resulta seguir ileso. Claro, mucha suciedad y hasta algunos jirones en sus pantalones por las veces que resbaló, pero nada más. 

― Estoy bien, las que me alcanzaron son balas normales, está sanando rápido. ― McCall respondió. Luego le mandó callar colocando el índice contra sus propios labios. Achicó la mirada y sus ojos rojos brillaron en la semioscuridad. 

Escuchó algunas motos y autos parar fuera del edificio, y a unos hombres preguntar a las personas que residen en lo que bien puede considerarse una especie de vecindad. 

― Scott…

― ¡Shh! 

― Scott…

― Espera. 

― ¡Scott! 

Cuando McCall volvió la mirada hacia su amigo, el castaño ya estaba dibujando trazos en el sencillo tatuaje que su amigo lleva en el brazo. Quiso preguntar pero optó por quedarse callado, sobre todo porque estaba trazando con su propia sangre, habiéndose cortado el índice de la diestra, su mano dominante. 

Y honestamente, no es eso lo que tiene la atención (y desconcierto) de McCall, sino el hecho de que el cabello de su amigo tenía un lunar plateado en el lado izquierdo, y sus ojos también estaban brillando con una luz similar. 

Mientras escuchaban de fondo las voces de los que les seguían, y los gritos se convirtieron en ruido ensordecedor, después hubo una luz brillante y cegadora, un silencio absoluto que duró apenas unos segundos, y después, cuando McCall consiguió enfocar la mirada, estaban en otro lugar. 

…

― ¿Qué quieres decir con que los perdieron? 

― Escaparon de mi gente en el aeropuerto. Y gracias a que tú moviste tus fichas en el bajo mundo de la ciudad de México, parece que están en manos de ellos. 

― Bien, voy a indagar. 

― Y Braeden, no olvides el trato. Te encargas del muchacho, y puedes casarte con el lobo, pero necesitamos sus crías. 

― No te preocupes, cumpliré con mi parte. 

En alguna oficina del complejo más importante de la defensa estadounidense, un agente del FBI dejaba la fotografía de Stilinski en la carpeta que llevaba su nombre. Al agente se le veía inquieto, como si algo molestara a su instinto. 

― Agente Montana, lo recibirá el Secretario ahora. 

― Gracias. ― Al levantarse, el agente abotonó de nuevo su pulcro traje y siguió a la mujer que le conduciría a la oficina del secretario de defensa. La carpeta en su mano era clave para algo que hace tiempo ha venido fraguando junto a la manada de hombres lobo más grande de todo el país. 

…

Este lugar olía a selva y rocío. Levantó la mirada, advirtiendo por las luces nacaradas filtrándose entre la espesa vegetación, que el anochecer finalmente estaba ahí. A su lado, el castaño respiraba pesado, pero su corazón se escuchaba tranquilo por lo que no le preocupaba un ataque de pánico, de esos que ciertamente hace tiempo no tiene. 

― ¿Stiles? 

― Estoy cansado, somnoliento. Creo que me voy a, desmayar. ― Dijo. Y sucedió. 

McCall le sostuvo con cuidado, con los sentidos hiper desarrollados atentos a su alrededor, preguntándose dónde estaba y qué debería hacer a continuación. Le cargó en brazos, casi deseando no tener que hacerlo porque estaba segurísimo de que en cuanto su amigo se reuniera con su amante, éste no estaría feliz por el aroma que seguramente estaba dejando impregnado en él. 

― Joder, no hay señal. ― Dijo, tras haber dejado recostado al castaño en una gran roca mohoso en medio del camino. Tanto su móvil como el del castaño estaban fuera de red, muertos. 

McCall gimió desesperado, olfateó el aire en busca de rastro humano, y cuando tras alcanzar a captar un suave rastro, cargó de nuevo a su amigo, esa vez sobre su espalda, y avanzó. No mucho después, penosamente para el joven alfa, cayeron en una trampa que ni siquiera parecía demasiado elaborada pero ahí, oculta en la espesura de la selva, ha sido imposible de detectar para él que no conoce el terreno; esto era equivalente a estar en territorio inhóspito, y fueron llevados por un grupo de hombres que hablaban un idioma desconocido para él, hacia lo que identificó como una ciudad turística bastante interesante porque a pesar de la hora la gente estaba por sus calles como si hubiera fiesta. 

La camioneta en que viajaban siguió atravesando la ciudad, dando algunas vueltas hasta que llegaron a una zona más despoblada, probablemente algún tipo de construcción local exclusiva de algún rico porque era una arquitectura preciosa rodeada de vegetación. Cuando los hombres le bajaron junto a su amigo con un trato más bien hosco, sus ojos brillaron intensos cuando reconoció a una morena mujer entre el grupo que les recibió en la entrada. 

― Que bien, llegaron directamente a mí. ― Dijo con tono burlesco. ― Sepárenlos, y a él asegúrense de no dejar ninguna brecha en la protección, es capaz de perforar incluso barrera de mountain ash. ― Añadió, mirando con desdén a McCall, cuyo rugido no sirvió para intimidarle en absoluto. 

― ¡Sí, señora! 

― ¿Qué hacemos con él? Está inconsciente pero no parece que vaya a morir. ― Preguntó otro de los hombres, que junto a uno más cargaban al castaño por los brazos. 

― Oh, aunque esa es de hecho la intención. Sígueme. Tengo un trato especial para él. ― La caza-recompensas los guio hasta otro espacio en la construcción, que bien definida se trata de una antigua hacienda enclavada en zona boscosa. 

A la selva se podía llegar desde cualquier lado, pero lo más significativo es que están a un par de kilómetros de Ek´Balam, la prestigiosa zona turística que ocultaba mucho más de lo que a ojos de cualquiera representaba. Es más que historia de una antigua cultura, esconde secretos de lo sobrenatural más allá de hombres lobo y otras criaturas sobrenaturales. 

El interés de Cora Hale estuvo limitado por sus sueños y la familiaridad. Pero para los Wilix, y para todos aquellos relacionados con este peculiar grupo, incluida Braeden, era mucho más profundo que el de la loba. Está relacionado con un ser sobrenatural del que no se ha tenido conocimiento en siglos, jaguar negro, o lucero-jaguar, justo como se traduce el nombre de la zona arqueológica. 

Sin embargo, la verdad estaba por ser revelada. Y presentada con creces ante sus ojos. 

Cuando Stilinski despertó, estaba encerrado en una especie de habitación de altos techos y anchos muros. No había más que una suerte de cama de concreto y paja, y una ventana alta a la que no había manera de llegar pues era imposible trepar el liso muro. La puerta de hierro oxidado en los bordes y el piso de tierra. Daba la impresión de ser una especie de cárcel o bien sitio para la servidumbre. El castaño vagamente podía recordar cómo era la sociedad mexicana de la antigüedad, entre todas sus lecturas no ha tenido oportunidad ni curiosidad por indagar el tema, es por eso que tampoco ha sido precisamente exhaustivo para saber sobre la cultura maya, y por ende, el significado del tatuaje en su espalda. 

― Aunque fue lo que nos salvó en ciudad de México. Creo. Considerando que ahora estoy aquí, en un desconocido sitio, sin manera de comunicarme ni saber cómo está Scott o dónde estará Derek. ― Lanzando un bufido de frustración, el castaño comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación, palpando los muros, esperando encontrar algo en su textura, aunque claro, era en vano. 

A los pocos minutos el crujir de la puerta le alertó, y la conocida mujer entró ahí, con un arma en la diestra. Las entrañas del castaño se contrajeron con ira. 

― Braeden. ¿Dónde está Scott? ¿Y Cora?

― Demasiadas preguntas, Stiles. Al menos podrías saludar primero. 

― Tú le advertiste a Derek de Cora, pero omitiste decir que de hecho tú estabas detrás de todo. 

La morena chasqueó la lengua varias veces, negando con la cabeza. 

― No te confundas, Cora, igual que ustedes, simplemente metieron las narices donde no debían. Pero descuida, ellos están bien. Tú, por otro lado, no correrás la misma suerte. 

― Me querías a mí, siempre fui tu objetivo. 

― ¡Claro! Mira, sí eres inteligente, lo dedujiste rápidamente sin apenas que hablara. 

― Cora fue el anzuelo. Sabías que incluso si Derek tomaba camino por su cuenta, yo lo seguiría. ¿Vas a matarme? 

― Así es. Pero me tomaré mi tiempo. Y para cuando acabe contigo…

― Cuando lo hagas, si es que lo haces, mejor te escondes muy bien porque una vez que Derek te encuentre, la muerte va a ser lo que suplicarás tener y no va a hacerlo. 

La morena soltó sonoras carcajadas. 

― ¿En serio? Te tienes en tal estima, eh. Realmente crees que tienes algo especial con Derek. 

― No solo lo creo, lo sé. Derek y yo nos amamos. Braeden, supéralo, y déjame ir, prometo que intercederé por tu vida. 

La caza-recompensas se rio de nuevo. Y entonces finalmente levantó el arma, apuntando hacia el muchacho. Al segundo, un par de hombres entraron en la habitación, con una silla y esposas plásticas tipo policial, algunas esposas metálicas y un cuenco con varias plantas y especias dentro.

Stilinski trató de observar el contenido, indagar qué pretendía Braeden, pero no tuvo suficiente de un vistazo. Le ataron de brazos y piernas a la silla, con las esposas plásticas ciñendo sus muñecas en la espalda. Y las metálicas en sus tobillos, apostándole contra las patas delanteras. 

― ¿Vas a torturarme, Braeden? 

― Voy a asegurarme de que una vez te mate, te quedes muerto Stiles. ― Respondió ella con una sonrisa sórdida. 

Estaba preparando el contenido del cuenco cuando un juego de aullidos llamó la atención del castaño. Eran aullidos de dolor, uno de ellos demasiado conocido para él. 

― Esos son Scott y Cora, siendo torturados por no soltar la lengua. No es tan difícil, ¿sabes? Cora solo tiene que decirnos qué quería en Ek´Balam, y Scott… bueno, con él es mera diversión la verdad. 

― Estás demente. 

― ¿Crees? ― La morena sonrió más. 

El castaño no dijo nada más, y ella tampoco. se limitó a dibujar algunos símbolos en la tierra alrededor de la silla donde está esposado. Stilinski los reconoció, otra vez glifos mayas. Aunque no podía decir cuáles eran sus significados, y por la concentración que la morena estaba mostrando, ella también parecía insegura sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Como si esta fuera la primera vez. 

― Dime algo, ¿cómo llegaron tan pronto aquí? Unos minutos antes estabas en ciudad de México. 

― No lo sé. 

― Por favor, Stiles. 

― ¿Qué clase de imbécil crees que soy? No te lo diré, Braeden. 

― Es una manía de la manada, ¿verdad? No soltar prenda. 

― Piensa lo que quieras. 

― Bien. Como quiera que sea, no me preocuparé más en unas horas. Cuando te hayas ido de este mundo. 

Apenas Braeden iba a activar el conjuro en el piso, un nuevo aullido hizo eco en la hacienda. Un aullido diferente, conocido para el castaño, y que erizó la piel de la morena. 

― Imposible. ― Dijo ella. 

― Derek. ― Susurró con una sonrisa el castaño. 

Casi al instante el caos se desató fuera. Peter se encargó de liberar a su sobrina y a McCall cuando fue la loba quien advirtió que estaba ahí. 

― Lo sé, escuchamos sus aullidos antes. Ahora, dónde tienen a Stiles. Tu hermano perderá la razón si no lo encontramos pronto. 

― No sé a dónde le llevaron. Pero Braeden quería encargarse personalmente de él. 

― Búscalo. 

― ¿Y tú? ¿Y Derek? 

― Voy por Scott primero. Te lo dije, necesitamos a Stiles antes de que Derek pierda la razón. ¡Date prisa! 

La loba Hale asintió, y olfateó el aire buscando el aroma del castaño. A esas alturas era confuso cualquier olor, sus captores habían quemado algo que les entorpecía el olfato. Así que en tal caso, el instinto era la única opción. 

En tanto Derek hacía frente a todo aquel que se atrevía a intentar cerrarle el paso. El olor de su novio estaba ahí, lo había estado siguiendo por casi una hora desde que se internó en la selva, al principio había sido más instinto que su aroma, pero en cuanto su nariz lo olfateó, las poderosas extremidades del lobo se movieron en las profundidades de la selva, habiendo sorteado por poco algunas trampas en el camino. 

Antes, cuando llegó a esta construcción, el menor Hale abandonó su forma lobuna y asumió su naturaleza alfa, desgarrando gargantas, revelando entrañas y sacando directamente la columna vertebral de todo aquel que se le atravesara. Estaba iracundo, preocupado por la seguridad de su pareja. Le encontraría, sin importar cuántas vidas tuviera que cobrar para ello. 

En la celda donde tenían a Stilinski cautivo, Braeden ha ordenado a los dos hombres que están con ella desatar al castaño. ¿Su intención? Llevarle directamente a Ek´Balam por un sendero que solo los Wilix conocían, y al que ella había tenido acceso tras espiarlos durante meses. El camino era bajo tierra, por túneles cavados por los Wilix desde generaciones atrás. Ellos, por cierto, se han mantenido más bien al margen, dejando que los hombres lobo pasen por su territorio con relativa libertad. 

Los Wilix, aunque trabajaron con Braeden y su grupo de malhechores, no eran precisamente asesinos, no a sangre fría, y no especialmente cualquier criatura nocturna. En parte habían sido engañados por la caza-recompensas, que les había asegurado que una de las deidades mayas había reencarnado. Avilix, dios de la luna y la noche. O diosa, incluso los antiguos escritos mayas no señalaban claramente su género. Y para los Wilix aquello era lo de menos, si la deidad realmente reencarnaba, un nuevo mundo se expandiría sobre la tierra. 

Claro que le habían creído a Braeden cuando ella manipuló de una forma magistral el mundo sobrenatural, específicamente la vida de Derek Hale, un lobo evolucionado, uno que había vuelto de la muerte, en una noche oscura cubierta de sangre. Con un tatuaje en su espalda que, la morena lo omitió con alevosía, estaba más bien relacionado con la magia celta y no con la cultura maya, pero que según supieron los Wilix, era probablemente el glifo que nombraba a la deidad. 

Por eso, cuando Derek entró en la hacienda bajo su naturaleza alfa, todos los hombres y mujeres Wilix se limitaron a observar. Y esperar a que en la medianoche se revelara si la divinidad circulaba por sus venas. Aunque puestos en ello, debían capturarle, o calmarle lo suficiente para llevarle al sitio adecuado, Ek´Balam, donde se concentraba la magia de su cultura. 

― ¡Braeden! 

Fue Cora quien rugió, viendo cómo un par de hombres obligaban a Stiles a entrar en un túnel, la morena sonrió con sorna antes de seguir el camino y sellar la entrada con una barrera de aspecto rosáceo que, a diferencia del mountain ash que solo impedía que los sobrenaturales pudieran cruzarla, esta barrera era tóxica, en un nivel diferente al acónito. Está compuesta de las toxinas de cólquico (también conocido como virgen sin velo y matalobos) mezclado con Galatea y adelfa. 

A Braeden le había costado años dar con esta receta, celosamente guardada por chamanes y brujos en los estados sureños de México y algunos otros países de Sudamérica. Esta barrera contenía a los seres sobrenaturales, pero la barrera no era particularmente fuerte, sin embargo cuando era traspasada se liberaba en forma de gas que al ser inhalado por la criatura le produciría lentamente varios cambios corporales, desde la sensación de quemazón en la garganta, hasta la aparición de ámpulas en la piel, la pérdida de los sentidos y, al final, paralizaba el corazón. 

― ¡No! ¡Cora! ¡Derek! ― Stilinski gritó con fuerza, desesperado por advertir a la loba del peligro, a su novio para evitarlo. ― ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldita psicópata! ¡Eres peor que Kate y Jennifer! 

― ¡Cállate! ― Braeden hizo el amago de golpearlo, pero justo cuando su mano se levantó, el tatuaje en la espalda del castaño brilló con fuerza.

El destello fue cegador, pero más que eso, la onda que expandió desde su cuerpo fue a dar hasta la entrada que la morena bloqueara segundos atrás. La luz no solo detuvo a la loba al cegarla momentáneamente, sino que también evaporó la barrera tóxica sin dejar rastro alguno. Pero, lamentablemente, también ha derrumbado parte del túnel, sellando el acceso a su interior. 

Dentro, el polvo ha hecho toser a todos, Stilinski se sintió nuevamente cansado, como si ese tatuaje absorbiera su energía y necesitara entonces tomar unos instantes para recuperarse. Esta vez, a diferencia de su osadía horas antes, no podía darse el lujo de desmayarse. 

Braeden le miró sin dar crédito. Pero se recompuso de inmediato, obligándole a caminar, dubitativa entre amenazarle de nuevo. Verificando también que las esposas continuaran atando sus manos, y demasiado curiosa por el origen de ese destello de magia. Claro, ella no ha podido ver el tatuaje en la espalda de Stilinski, así que solo puede concluir que se trató de algún hechizo. 

― ¿Deaton te enseña magia ahora? 

― Púdrete. 

Braeden se rio. Pero a diferencia de todas las risas que soltara todos esos días y hasta hace menos de una hora, no había suficiencia en su mirada. 

Afuera, Peter y Scott son los primeros en llegar junto a Cora. 

― ¿Estás bien? 

― Sí, sí. Pero el camino quedó sellado, Braeden se ha llevado a Stiles por ahí. 

― Van hacia Ek´Balam. ― Dijo un hombre moreno, corpulento y con algunas cicatrices en el rostro. 

Los hombres lobo se giraron a mirarle. 

― ¿Cuál es el camino largo? ― Preguntó entonces otra voz. Tanto más ronca y profunda. Es Derek, y sus ojos indefinidos entre el rojo y el purpúreo, las garras goteando sangre, sus colmillos brillando a la luz de la luna, ahora en lo alto del negro firmamento. 

El hombre miró al lobo, señaló con el índice un punto selva dentro. Los Hale y McCall gruñeron, listos para seguir el sendero. 

― Ella llegará en diez o quince minutos a lo mucho. Si se dan prisa, pueden llegar al mismo tiempo. 

Los hombres y la mujer lobo asintieron, y se lanzaron a la carrera, con Derek al frente. El lobo alfa se transformó de nuevo, y tomó la delantera con facilidad, los otros tres se quedaron rezagados por poco, pero lo hicieron. 

En el camino, que no estuvo despejado como hubieran querido pero como tampoco esperaban del todo porque, a fin de cuentas, Braeden es relativamente inteligente y obviamente tenía un plan muy elaborado, la comitiva de hombres lobo se encontró con el primer obstáculo. Otros hombres lobo, una manada que los Hale y McCall no identificaron pero que, por sus rasgos, asumen que podría ser local. 

¿Por qué aguardaron tan obedientemente hasta ese momento? Ellos no están seguros, pero cuando comenzaron a defenderse y atacar cayeron en cuenta de algo. 

― Creo que están siendo manipulados. ― Dijo McCall, cuando los ojos de uno de esos lobos cambiaron al amarillento al ser herido por sus garras, pero casi de inmediato volviendo a tener esas motas de un color rosáceo que Cora relacionó con la barrera que antes usara Braeden. 

― Pueden estar intoxicados. ― Agregó pues la loba, esquivando los zarpazos de otro oponente. 

― ¿Y nos vamos a preocupar por eso ahora? ― Sí, en efecto, ese ha sido Peter, que no tenía precisamente una vena muy noble que presumir. 

Derek, aún transformado en el imponente lobo negro, rugió con fuerza, logrando que la manada casi saliera del estupor tóxico, pero no lográndolo con todos. Apenas unos cuantos parecieron reaccionar, pero todavía cayeron inconscientes. 

― No los maten. ― La voz del lobo resonó en la mente de su familia y McCall. 

Y esa era la primera vez en que un lobo completo se comunicaba con otros de esa manera. La sorpresa fue evidente por un instante en los Hale y McCall, pero sabían que luego tendrían tiempo para indagar todos esos detalles. La tarea ahora era noquear a esta manada para seguir el camino. 

En tanto, Braeden ha conseguido atravesar el túnel y llegar a Ek´Balam, con obvio nerviosismo, la morena mandó al resto de los hombres a su mando a resguardar la construcción en la que entró, sola, con Stilinski. Se trata del Palacio Real o Acrópolis de lo que fue una de las civilizaciones más emblemáticas de la cultura maya. A la caza-recompensas le había costado casi toda la fortuna que había logrado acumular en años de trabajo sucio, conseguir toda la información necesaria de estos edificios arquitectónicos, de cada pasadizo y escalinata de la intrincada red que conecta los aposentos abovedados. Todo aquello que los arqueólogos siempre se guardan para sí mismos. 

― ¿Vas a matarme aquí? 

― Cállate. 

― ¿Por qué? Si vas a hacerlo, ¿qué importa si me lo dices!

― ¡He dicho que te calles! ― Frustrada y fuera de control, la morena finalmente levantó su pistola y tiró del gatillo. 

La bala alcanzó el hombro del castaño, provocándole una sensación de dolor que aguijoneó sus sentidos, la sangre fluyó, justo al momento en que el tatuaje en su espalda brillaba de nuevo con una intensidad menor, sin grandes destellos cegadores pero sí como un río plateado que fluyó por su torrente sanguíneo, directo a la herida que sanó en segundos y expulsando el proyectil balístico que se había alojado en su cuerpo. 

A la distancia, Derek ha percibido el olor de la sangre de su pareja, y la ira carcomió sus entrañas de nuevo, atajó a un hombre lobo por el cuello y lo estampó con furia en el suelo, Peter le ha visto de reojo, casi temió que aplastara el cráneo del otro pero al parecer su sobrino todavía tenía conciencia suficiente para saber lo que hacía, dejándole inconsciente con aquel sencillo ataque. Luego el menor Hale esquivó a otros y se lanzó nuevamente a la carrera entre la espesa selva. Estaba a lo sumo a un par de kilómetros de Ek´Balam. Recorrería esa distancia en un minuto, pero podía marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para Stiles. 

En el Palacio Real, Braeden no daba crédito a lo que había visto con sus propios ojos. 

― Imposible, tú, tú… ¡qué has hecho! 

Stilinski sonrió, sobre todo porque esta vez no se sentía particularmente agotado tras usar la magia del tatuaje. 

― Tomar ventaja, supongo. ― Respondió, dándose el gustito de mofarse un poco a costa de la frustración de la morena, después de todo había osado meterse con su familia, con su manada. Con su pareja. 

La caza-recompensas gritó en cólera, y antes de que las cosas se le fueran aún más de las manos, decidió que adelantaría la parte final de su plan. No, no era matar a Stiles. Si no transformarse en una criatura digna del poderío del lobo Hale. Del Derek por quien estaba obsesionada y de quien deseaba cachorros. 

Braeden dio un paso atrás, descubrió su vientre y tras hacer una incisión a lo largo, la mujer dijo algo en lo que parecía ser alguna lengua indígena antes de caer de rodillas al piso, su vientre sangrante comenzó a cerrar de la misma forma en que sanaban las heridas de los hombres-lobo. Stilinski no pudo evitar mirar con atención, era imposible para él marcharse sin saber lo que estaba pasando y cómo, después, tendrían que encargarse del problema. 

Que Braeden pronto se convirtiera en una especie de mujer jaguar, solo le hizo recordar a Kate y su propia transformación. Pero con Braeden había diferencias claras. No ha sido por la mordida de un hombre lobo, ni por la herida de un alfa. Parecía más una cuestión ritual, algo mítico. 

― Nahual. ― Susurró. 

Y justo fue que la morena rugió como un bramido profundo que incluso cimbró la arquitectura y viajó a través del viento en kilómetros a la redonda. Otros felinos ocultos en la espesura de la selva acompañaron su rugido, haciendo eco en la noche y provocando que los Wilix apostaran una rodilla al piso en señal de veneración y respeto absoluto. 

La transformación de Braeden incluía pies y manos completamente asemejadas a las extremidades de un jaguar, había incluso una cola ondeando en su espalda. Los colmillos eran generosamente largos y afilados a la vista, y como era de esperarse, los ojos han sido mutados por irises rasgados dorados y las orejas humanas por unas felpudas color rojizo y negro. Si Stilinski prestaba más atención, se percataba de que había partes en el cuerpo humano femenino recubiertas por pelaje y no por piel o ropa. 

Era genial, exceptuando el hecho de que para esta mujer jaguar él era la presa. 

― Cuando acabe contigo, Derek sabrá que soy por mucho mejor pareja para él que un simple humano como tú. 

― ¿En serio? ¿El típico enojo con el amor enfermizo de base? Braeden, te creía mejor que esto. Eres una caza-recompensas con cierto prestigio, ¿y llegas a esto? 

― ¡Cállate! ¡Y muere de una vez! 

Cuando la mujer jaguar lanzó el ataque, su brazo fue tomado con fuerza por otra mano, y lanzado hacia atrás con tal ímpetu que chocó contra uno de los muros. 

― ¡Derek! ― Stilinski exclamó feliz de verle. 

― ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te hirió? ― Preguntó, gruñendo cuando vio la sangre en sus ropas. De inmediato cortó las esposas plásticas con sus garras. 

― Estoy bien, el tatuaje me protegió. ― Aseguró, sonriendo conciliador, queriendo besarle, pero sabiendo que no era el momento. 

No cuando Braeden se levanta y le mira con furia pura. 

― ¡Por qué él, Derek! 

― No hay razón, solo lo amo y ya, Braeden. Deja esta locura ahora, o no me dejarás más opción que matarte. ― Gruñó, colocándose frente a su novio, con las garras preparadas y los colmillos ansiosos de sangre. 

― ¡Es un simple humano! 

― Tú lo eres también. 

― ¡Mírame! ¿Parezco una simple humana? 

― Lo eres, Braeden. Esto que eres ahora es temporal solamente. 

― ¡Todavía soy mejor! Puedo, Derek puedo tomar esta forma cuando quiera. Y te daré familia, unos cachorros más poderosos que ningún otro hombre lobo. Nuestra manada será ejemplo para otras y después, podríamos gobernar donde queramos. 

― No quiero nada de eso contigo. 

Rugiendo con toda la ira que continuaba en sus venas, la mujer jaguar atacó de nuevo, esa vez incluso si tenía que ir de frente contra el lobo. Aunque su intención no era matarle, era distraerle, conseguir hacerle a un lado para ir hacia su verdadero objetivo, Stilinski. 

Mujer jaguar y hombre lobo se enfrascaron en una feroz batalla. En tanto, en el oscuro firmamento la súperluna finalmente rebosaba como ama y señora del cielo nocturno. Justo en ese instante, el tatuaje en la espalda baja del castaño volvió a brillar, más pálido que antes. Stilinski sintió un ligero cosquilleo, y sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, comenzó a andar rehaciendo el camino por el que entró a la fuerza con Braeden. 

― ¡Stiles! 

Derek le llamó con tono preocupado, acababa de oler en él una fluctuación de emociones que no le dejó saber qué pasaba. O por qué caminaba como autómata fuera de la Acrópolis. Por supuesto, le siguió. En medio de un enfrentamiento continuo con Braeden, que también iba tras el castaño, aunque con intención contraria. 

Una vez fuera, Stilinski caminó hasta la explanada, donde los rayos lunares le daban de lleno. La totalidad de la plaza tenía visitantes. Jaguares y pumas ronroneando con cautela desde sus posiciones, algunos de pie, otros echados sobre alguna escalinata o trepados en otras partes del monumento. Se relamían sus hocicos y las redondeadas orejas se movían en diversas direcciones, como atraídos por el ruido que no paraba selva adentro, donde los Hale y McCall estaban terminando de someter a la manada intoxicada. 

Luego, de entre la espesura selvática, hombres y mujeres vestidos con armaduras típicas de su cultura. Los pectorales de cuero, vistosos tocados de plumas, poderosa musculatura en brazos y piernas, de la misma manera que lucirían sus torsos si no estuvieron cubiertos por chalecos de algodón recubiertos con sal de grano como lo dicta la antigua tradición. Portaban lanzas de obsidiana y otras armas más sofisticadas pero que llevaban algún símbolo tallado en sitios visibles. 

Se dispersaron por la explanada, pasando entre jaguares y pumas sin pizca de miedo a los grandes felinos. Hay cierto acuerdo tácito entre los Wilix y los animales, un acuerdo que data de siglos, de arraigadas creencias espirituales y cósmicas. Algo que sobrepasaba el entendimiento común de los hombres. Algo que iba incluso más allá del entendimiento que tenían aquellos que conviven con los hombres lobo y otras criaturas sobrenaturales. Porque esto tenía un fondo divino. 

― ¡Avilix! ¡Avilix! ¡Avilix! 

Los Wilix corearon, alzando sus lanzas con respeto, las puntas hacia la luna, antes de ser clavadas con fuerza en el suelo. A primera vista no había sido notorio, pero una vez que fueron enclavadas y que una chispeante luz plateada brotó de sus puntas de obsidiana, hilos de esa luz se conectaron entre sí formando un glifo en particular. El nombre de la diosa de la luna, diosa de la oscuridad, de la vida nocturna. 

El glifo tatuado en el coxis de Stilinski respondió con una luz intensa, irradiando en todas direcciones, como una onda de magia que atravesó incluso la espesura de la selva, tocando a la manada intoxicada y purificando la sangre en sus venas. Las heridas que tenían Cora, Peter y Scott sanaron en un segundo, y así como sanaron ellos, lo hicieron también Derek y Braeden. 

E inyectó, involuntariamente, a Braeden de una fuerza superior. Por el solo hecho de haberse investido con las pieles de un jaguar. La morena sonrió altanera, y con impresionante velocidad logró asestar varios golpes al lobo, dejándole mareado sobre una de sus rodillas, la mujer jaguar rugió en tanto se apresuraba al encuentro de Stilinski. 

Todos los felinos rugieron al unísono, estridente sonido que perforó los sensibles oídos de los hombres lobo. Pero no afectó en absoluto a los Wilix, ni mucho menos a Stilinski. Actualmente alcanzado por el poder divino de Avilix. 

El castaño volvió la mirada hacia la mujer jaguar, sus ojos bañados de un plateado resplandeciente, el glifo en su espalda coloreado de azul índigo, y su cabello difuminado en negro y plata. Bastó con levantar su mano para que una onda de fuerza divina se extendiera y mandara a la mujer jaguar hacia atrás. Y aunque ella cayó sobre sus pies con súbita gracia, por cada vez que se levantó con la intención de atacarle, su suerte era la misma. 

― No puedes tocarle. ¿Cómo podría una mujer que ha usurpado la magia nahual con fines tan absurdos, enfrentarse a la diosa Avilix? ― Dijo uno de los Wilix, junto a quien Braeden había caído. 

La mujer jaguar rugió. Y a diferencia de la ocasión anterior cuando los jaguares y pumas respondían a su rugido. En esta ocasión no la secundaron. En cambio, todos esos pares de ojos estaban siguiéndola, haciéndole sentir incómoda. Intimidada. Como si en cualquier momento fueran a atacarla. 

― Ríndete, Braeden. ― Fue el castaño quien le dijo entonces. Su voz serena, sus movimientos fluidos. ― Renuncia al poder nahual y te dejaré vivir. 

― ¡Nunca! ― La mujer jaguar atacó de nuevo. 

Pero fue Derek quien se interpuso, su mano la sujetó hábilmente por el cuello, estampándola en un solo movimiento de vuelta al suelo. 

― Braeden, última oportunidad. 

― No. ― Musitó con voz estrangulada, sus irises dorados clavados en los rojos purpúreo del lobo. ― Derek, elígeme. ― Repitió, luchando por zafarse logró clavar sus garras en los costados del lobo. 

El lobo gruño, adolorido, pero también decepcionado. Y, en el fondo, con un sentimiento de culpa porque, a fin de cuentas, es por él que otra mujer ha perdido la cordura y sacado su lado psicópata. 

Lo que no esperaba ninguno es que aquella acción que había estrujado el corazón de Stilinski, afectara el tatuaje en su espalda y la fluctuación de sus emociones sirviera como orden para los jaguares y pumas de atacar. Los rugidos de los felinos hicieron eco en la noche, el lobo Hale se apartó cuando las manos de su novio le atrajeron, manos que se acercan a sus heridas y le sana nuevamente en un parpadeo. 

― ¿Estás bien? 

― Yo estoy bien, Stiles. 

― Esa loca te atacó, Derek. Juraba amarte y te atacó. 

― Ya terminó, Stiles. No pienses más en ello. 

Atrapándole entre sus fuertes brazos, Hale le balanceó con aire cariñoso. Stilinski se dejó mecer, aferrándose a la espalda de su novio y queriendo hacer oídos sordos a los alaridos de dolor que sonaba a sus espaldas, donde Braeden era, literalmente, destrozada por las fauces de los felinos. 

…

Cuando volvieron al país, inevitablemente hicieron una primera parada en Beacon Hills. El Sheriff Stilinski estuvo feliz de ver a su hijo de improvisto, sobre todo considerando el escándalo que se había levantado en torno a la búsqueda que el FBI había mandado sobre él y McCall días pasados. 

― Me llamó el mismísimo Director del FBI para disculparse, aseguraron que todo había sido un error magistral y que ya habían tomado cartas en el asunto. La verdad es que no me tragué esa, pero todavía no entiendo qué pasó, ¿van a decirme? 

― Papá, ¿es necesario? 

El hombre cruzó los brazos. Su hijo suspiró. Hale esbozó una sonrisa. 

― Bien. Bien, pero deja que cocine algo antes, muero de hambre. 

― ¿Y cuándo decidiste pintar tu cabello? ¿Es nueva moda?

El muchacho sonrió. Había un pequeño lunar plateado en el costado izquierdo de su cabellera, no se había ido después de que los Wilix explicaron que era una marca visible para el mundo cósmico sobre la presencia de la diosa Avilix entre los mortales. También le explicaron que no era inmortal, y en general probablemente su vida no tendría grandes cambios. Sus poderes divinos serían manipulables únicamente en noches de súperluna, pero el resto del año sería solo un hombre como cualquiera. 

Stilinski comprobó que aquello no era del todo acertado, no cuando siente su cuerpo más ligero, sus reflejos más despiertos y sus sentidos también un poco más finos. Además, el tatuaje en su espalda baja permanecía en color azul índigo, y tras mucho dejar que su mente se quedara en blanco, había conseguido conectar con esa parte en su pensamiento que atribuía a la divinidad que había reencarnado en él. Esa esencia divina le dejaba obtener conocimientos que no sabía que estaban ahí, pero que le permitían comprenderse más a sí mismo. 

Eso, y el hecho de que, ni bien regresaron a Virginia, los días cercanos a la luna llena se pusiera todo cachondo y demandara de su novio auténtico sexo salvaje. 

― Sé buen chico, Derek. 

El lobo elevó finamente una ceja. Su inquieto novio soltó una risita divertida. 

― ¿Me estás tratando como un perro? 

― No~. Pero, anda ¿sí? solo esta noche, actúa como un chico bueno para mí. 

Stilinski dijo con voz seductora, feliz de encontrarse ahí. Sentado a horcajadas en la cadera de Hale, montando su erecto falo con movimientos lentos, elipses eróticas que se tragan y sueltan casi al completo la dura, caliente y mojada erección. Hale gruñó excitado, y cuando el golpeteo del trasero de su novio contra su pelvis fue más intenso, él no pudo evitar la reacción de su cuerpo. Ni el repentino nudo de su pene. 

― Stiles, ¿quieres cachorros? ― Preguntó con una ceja elevada con aire coqueto. 

FIN


	4. Epílogo (Versión mágica)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno este es el final de esta historia gracias por los que se pasaron a leer.
> 
> Hay dos epilogos que pueden leer el que mas le llame la atencion

~*~

― Stiles, ¿quieres cachorros? ― Preguntó con una ceja elevada con aire coqueto. 

Y a Stilinski se le fundió el cerebro. O algo parecido, porque se le ha quedado mirando sin apenas parpadear y completamente rígido. Hale aclaró la garganta, llevando sus manos a las caderas de su novio y empujar un poco, tratando de sacarle de su ensimismamiento. El gemido quedo del castaño le hizo sonreír, obviamente no le ha perdido del todo. 

― Stiles. 

― T-tú, nosotros ¿realmente podemos? ¿Por eso estás más grande y hasta dolorosamente enterrado dentro de mí? ― Musitó atropellado, relamiéndose los labios y aclarando la garganta en varias ocasiones, con la mirada nerviosa y una sonrisa extraña en los labios. 

Hale detuvo cualquier intención inicial por molestarle, sobre todo porque le ha recordado con sencillez que, a pesar de ser reencarnación de una divinidad maya, todavía es lo suficientemente frágil y susceptible de su lado lobuno. Así que se quedó quieto, acariciando despacio los muslos de su novio. 

― No, Stiles. No podemos. Eres hombre. 

― P-pero, tú…. Dentro. 

― Es solo una reacción corporal. 

― Nunca antes… 

― No puedo embarazarte, Stiles. ― Dijo serio, queriendo parar el hilo de pensamientos de su novio. ― Y está bien, pensaremos en familia más adelante. 

― Pero lo mencionaste ahora. 

― Ha sido inconsciente. 

― Exacto. Y porque las cosas dichas inconscientemente son las más honestas, no podemos dejar el tema para después. Quieres familia, Derek. Y lamento no poder darte hijos como lo haría cualquier mujer. 

― Stiles… 

― No, no. Déjame terminar. Lamento eso, en serio. Pero… ― El castaño lamió sus labios y tragó saliva, desvió un instante la mirada, como sopesando lo que diría a continuación, y luego soltó la bomba. ― Podemos indagar sobre vientres sustitos o cualquier método por el que podamos tener hijos. 

― No. 

― ¿Qué? 

Hale suspiró. Y aunque ese no era el momento ni la situación para hablar del tema, sabe que su novio no lo dejará pasar. Y tampoco es que pueda salir de él sin hacerle daño, visto que su cuerpo adulto decidió, por primera vez en toda su vida, mostrar cuán lobo evolucionado era que su pene formó un nudo en el interior de su pareja. 

Stilinski esperó impacientemente una explicación que contuviera más de una simple negativa. Sus manos en los pectorales del lobo, sus ojos clavados en las verdes pupilas. 

― Derek. ― Urgió con voz tenue, casi más bien temerosa. O asustado de lo que su novio pudiera decir. 

― No quiero hijos si solo son míos o tuyos. No me preocupa no tener decendencia. En tal caso, preferiría adoptar, hay muchos niños que merecen una familia. No te hagas ideas tontas en esa cabecita tuya, Stiles. 

― Entonces, ¿adopción está bien? 

― Lo está. Pero no ahora, podemos dejar que pase un tiempo, que termines tu carrera, que ingreses al FBI, y que yo termine de investigar a ese Agente Montana con que Cora escuchó a Braeden hablar, ¿de acuerdo? 

― Sí, bueno, ok. Sí, es un proyecto a futuro bastante aceptable. 

― Excelente, ¿ya podemos seguir? ― Lascivo, el lobo movió apenas un poco la pelvis, rozando su miembro dentro de su novio. 

― Ng~ sí, pero súper despacio, todavía escose dentro, Derek. 

― Tranquilo. Estoy aquí para amarte, Stiles. 

…

Con el pasar de los meses, Derek, junto con el apoyo de su tío Peter, llegaron al trasfondo detrás de la identidad del Agente Montana. Resultó ser, en efecto, un hombre lobo. Pero no era el único infiltrado en una de las agencias bajo el mandato del Departamento de Defensa. En los distintos departamentos y las agencias subsidiadas a ellos habían hombres y mujeres lobo, manadas enteras que solo tenían por objetivo encontrar el equilibrio justo al convivir con los humanos y hasta otras criaturas, interesados en su mayoría en el bien común. 

Aunque claro, como era de suponer, han tenido entre sus filas a otros que se han dejado dominar por ambiciones personales, que han trasgredido cierto código de honor lobuno y echado abajo avances logrados a base de sudor y muchos otros sacrificios durante décadas. Con suerte, han sabido sobreponerse, deshacerse de las raíces podridas y echar nuevas. 

Así, el Agente Montana no tardó en comenzar toda una estrategia de persuasión para conseguir que los Hale se unieran a los suyos. Cora aceptó casi de inmediato, atraída por esa oportunidad de ser más ella sin preocuparse demasiado por contener sus poderes. Peter le siguió, motivado por la posibilidad de conocer las brillantes mentes de otros hombres lobo, incluso sabiendo que siempre tendría ojos sobre sus espaldas porque no dejaba de tener una historia de traiciones, manipulaciones y asesinatos en busca de poder. 

Derek ha sido otra historia, ha priorizado la carrera de su novio y dedicado sus días a hacer dinero, ayudar a los más vulnerables y mantener distancia ahí donde sabe que otras manadas tienen su territorio. Virginia era muy grande, demasiado, pero no imposible de vigilar. Así fue como llamó más la atención del Agente Montana y el mismo Secretario de Defensa. Estaba desarrollando las dotes de estrategia, liderazgo y táctica que en sus años en Beacon Hills tanto le habían costado. Probablemente porque su novio le motivaba con su propio entusiasmo. 

De esa manera, tras varios años de relación y continuo esfuerzo, Stiles Stilinski finalmente se convirtió en toda regla en agente del FBI, le costó adaptarse, pero ni bien lo hizo, incluso tenía buena amistad con sus compañeros de equipo. Por ahora no era agente de campo como en las películas suelen mostrar, pero estaba fascinado con su trabajo, investigando y ofreciendo diversas visiones de casos que otros querían echar en la caja de congelados. Se estaba haciendo de cierta fama y le encantaba. 

― Derek, por qué está todo oscuro. ― El castaño se mostró intrigado cuando entró en el piso y todas las luces estaban apagadas. 

O casi, porque puso atención y se dio cuenta de que había algunas velas trazando un camino desde la estancia hasta el balcón. Y ahí afuera, en el sofá colgante que tanto usaban cuando se dedicaban a darse mimos y arrumacos (ok, lo hace él y su novio solo le sigue la corriente, pero vale igual), Derek estaba sentado con la mirada en la panorámica. 

Stilinski sonrió, retiró su saco y lo dejó en el respaldo del sofá, junto con su bolso de trabajo y la cena que compró de paso, porque hoy se le ha hecho demasiado tarde y sabía que su novio llegaría cansado de un nuevo viaje a Washington con su hermana y tío. 

Siguió el camino, casi esperando encontrar una cena de lujo en el comedor de exterior o un corazón formado con velas, relleno de pétalos de rosa y una botella de champagne para acompañar la romántica velada que se le prometía a los ojos. 

Pero nada de aquello estuvo ahí. Solo velas distribuidas sin algún diseño en particular. Por lo que incluso se planteó la posibilidad de que les hayan cortado la energía eléctrica por falta de pago, idea que descartó casi de inmediato porque aquellos pagos los tenían en automático con sus tarjetas de crédito. Así que se dijo que daba lo mismo el por qué, lo importante es que podía ir y sentarse junto a su novio, darle muchos besos y, visto que su lobo no se cansa realmente tan fácil, echarse un polvo o dos para celebrar su regreso. 

― Derek. 

― Ven aquí, Stiles. 

Stilinski sonrió radiante cuando el rostro de su novio le recibió con una expresión de alegría. Podía notarlo en el brillo de sus ojos verdes y la tranquilidad de su postura corporal. Señal de que todo había ido bien, sin duda. 

― Te extrañé~. ― Musitó acaramelado, tumbándose junto al lobo mientras busca sus labios y se entregan besos dulces con sabor a felicidad. 

― También te eché de menos. ― Correspondió, acariciando con la punta de su nariz el largo cuello de su novio. ― Extrañé tanto tu olor. ― Añadió, inspirando profundamente y sonriendo por ese inigualable aroma a hogar. 

― ¿Sólo mi olor? 

― Todo de ti, lo sabes. 

Hale aseguró mientras le mira fijamente y vuelve a besarle en los labios, suave, calmado, casi como si le estuviera reverenciando. 

― Stiles. 

― ¿Sí? 

― Hay algo que quiero pedirte. ― Dijo, mostrando una caja blanca con un peculiar grabado en el frente. El castaño tragó hondo inconscientemente. El lobo le imitó, recriminándose mentalmente por el repentino nerviosismo. ― No soy de elaborar palabras bonitas, así que solo lo diré. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? 

La pregunta fue acompañada de ese lento abrir de la caja y el deslumbrante pero sencillo par de anillos en la almohadilla interior. Los ojos castaños del menor se abrieron de par en par, abnegándose en lágrimas casi al instante. Porque sí que se había imaginado este momento un centenar de veces, pero en ninguna de ellas había sido tan hermoso como este. 

El verdadero.  
Con Derek sonriendo con nerviosismo y sus ojos verdes más brillantes que nunca. 

― Sí, Derek. ― Atinó a decir. Más como un susurro cortado por las emociones. Pero suficiente para que ambos sonrían radiantes y fusionen de nuevo sus labios solo porque sí, porque todo es perfecto y van a casarse. 

…

Iban a tener su primer aniversario como feliz matrimonio, y Stilinski no dejaba de pensar en que necesitaba encontrar el regalo ideal. Su esposo Hale le ha dicho infinidad de veces que no necesita nada material, pasarla juntos sin trabajo de por medio le es más que suficiente. Pero Stilinski no puede conformarse con algo que bien hacen en otras ocasiones. 

No, tenía que haber algo especial. 

Así que se dio a la tarea de investigar aquí y allá todo lo que pudiera sobre la diosa Avilix, que como divinidad de la luna, la noche y el inframundo algo bueno tendría que dejarle, aparte de todas esas ocasiones en que su poder le salvó el pellejo, claro. Terminó nadando en montones de artículos y hasta comprando libros sobre la mitología maya, y descubrió que, en efecto, al tratarse de una divinidad relacionada con la oscuridad y el inframundo, realmente no había mucha información. 

Por otro lado, la diosa Ixchel, llamada también diosa de la luna y del agua, y dones como la fertilidad y procreación. Stilinski entiende que no se trata de la misma diosa, que son dos concepciones planteadas en distintos momentos de la cultura maya. Así que le queda un poco de esperanza y se mete de lleno en la conocida brujería mexicana. Al final, no encuentra lo que busca, pero pese a sentirse cansado y decepcionado, no asume rastro alguno de tristeza. 

Su plan inicial había sido encontrar algún medio para concebir hijos suyos y de su esposo. Pero si no era posible, no lo era y ya. No pensaba atarse a las malas noticias y seguirían con el plan común. 

Adoptar. 

Pero los trámites para adoptar eran terriblemente engorrosos. Y siempre que los citaban, uno u otro estaba en el trabajo o fuera del país en un caso imposible de posponer. Casi parecía que el destino les jugaba malas pasadas. 

Así que un fin de semana deciden relajarse, viajar y olvidarse de todo al menos un poco. Aprovechan que han conseguido sincronizar días de descanso y toman por destino el Lago Tahoe en la Sierra Nevada. Stilinski se sorprende una vez más de las riquezas de su esposo pues resulta tener una propiedad en las montañas, con una vista al lago que da envidia. 

La panorámica es sencillamente de ensueño. Con montañas alrededor de un espeso verde y el lago de un azul cristalino que da la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que les venía como nada. La montaña es amplia, completamente amueblada con todo ese pintoresco gusto a rústico, chimenea y hasta caballos. 

― No tenía idea de que supieras montar, Derek. 

― Tampoco yo. Fue idea de Cora. 

El castaño sonrió, tentado de meterse un poquito con su esposo, pero descartándolo porque la imagen de Hale montando un purasangre negro azabache le dejó sin aliento. 

― ¿Vas a venir? ― Hale invitó, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle a trepar detrás suyo. 

― ¿Es tu primera vez? 

― No. Practiqué antes de venir, no iba a hacer el ridículo delante de mi esposo. 

― Bien pensado, cariño. Bien pensado. A dónde me vas a llevar. 

― Solo daremos un pequeño paseo montaña arriba, te quiero mostrar un mirador que encontré cuando vine a reconocer el lugar. 

Montaña arriba encontraron un claro, un terreno plano que daba una vista panorámica increíble, los altos pinos coronando las montañas y las faldas del lago, el cielo azul y los retazos de nubes reflejándole en el espejo acuático, los tonos nacarados de un sol que comenzaba a ocultarse y un basto horizonte de posibilidades. 

― Mañana es luna llena. ― Musitó el castaño, enamorado de este lugar. 

― Lo sé. 

― Mañana es nuestro aniversario. 

― También lo sé. ― Susurró el lobo, abrazando a su esposo por la espalda, pegando su pecho y rodeando la cintura, apoyando las palmas de sus manos en su vientre. 

― ¿Este viaje es nuestro regalo? 

― Sí. ¿Te gusta? 

― Me encanta, Derek. 

Esa noche hacen el amor con devoción, lento y profundo, entregado, cariñoso y apasionado a partes iguales. Lo hacen a la luz de la luna, en plena montaña, casi sintiéndose como los protagonistas de la famosa película gay que lleva la palabra en el nombre. Pero a diferencia de aquellos que tuvieron que ocultar su amor, ellos no tienen reparos, ni secretos ni más límites que la imaginación. 

Los gemidos de Stiles casi parecen capaces de hacer eco en el aire nocturno, sus brillantes ojos castaños parecían capaces de iluminar la oscuridad y su decidida entrega colmar la noche de sus sentimientos y emociones. En cambio, Hale le devuelve roncos gemidos y devoción absoluta, le acaricia sin prisas y recorre todo su cuerpo con su lengua, dejando la estela de su pasión ahí donde ya conoce de memoria, pero cada vez se siente como terreno virgen. Y cuando abrazan un orgasmo juntos, de su garganta flota un aullido de felicidad plena. 

Al día siguiente hacen el vago en la cabaña, desayunan y luego montan otro rato. Por la tarde se animan a pasear lago dentro, al castaño le encanta tocar con las puntas de sus dedos las cristalinas aguas, juguetear con la superficie mientras sonríe y observa embelesado el braceo de su esposo remando en la pequeña lancha de madera. El lobo sabe que su esposo se está recreando la pupila con sus músculos, que se está imaginando sexo justo ahí y que la risa sonora que suelta de repente debe ser porque en su fantasía también se ha colado la vergonzosa caída que terminarían teniendo por tanto jaleo que se montarían. 

― Feliz aniversario, Stiles. 

― Feliz aniversario, Derek. 

Murmuran en complicidad, con los ojos enganchados a los ajenos y la necesidad de acercarse para compartir un beso. Y es ahí, cuando el atardecer cede el paso a la noche y ellos vuelven a la orilla, que al bajar de la lancha y engancharla al muelle, el repentino siseo de aguas turbulentas llama su atención. 

Vuelven la mirada y se encuentran con una luz brotando del interior del lago, como si emergiera de sus profundidades. La primera reacción de Hale es colocarse delante de su esposo y agudizar todos sus sentidos. Stilinski en cambio nota el calor en el tatuaje de su espalda y siente que todo se clarifica para él. 

― Está bien, Derek. Es un regalo. 

― ¿Regalo? 

Stilinski asiente y da un paso más cerca de la orilla del muelle. 

La luz plateada toma la forma de un capullo de flor de loto que al abrir sus pétalos muestra en su interior un bebé recién nacido, que llora desconsolado hasta que las manos del castaño lo cargan y le acerca a su pecho. 

― La diosa de la luna nos ha concedido el único regalo que no es material ni puede darse con solo anhelo. Derek, nos ha dado un hijo. Mírale. 

Hale dura atontado e incrédulo unos instantes, procesando lo que acaba de pasar y la tranquilidad de su esposo. Nota entonces, aun por encima de las ropas que cubren su anatomía, que el tatuaje del castaño brilla con intensidad. Y cuando se acerca a mirar de cerca, el aroma del bebé le resulta familiar. 

― Huele a ti, y a mí, Stiles. 

― Por supuesto, porque es nuestro hijo, Derek. Tuyo y mío. ― Murmura a punto de llorar, besando la frente del bebé antes de mirar a su esposo a los ojos. ― ¿Estás asustado? 

― Estoy sorprendido, Stiles. Este tipo de magia… 

― Es divinidad, Derek. 

Hale asintió. Pero guardó silencio y le tomó unos buenos minutos asimilarlo. Para cuando lo hizo, no dudó en dejar que el castaño colocara al bebé en sus brazos para que le cargase también. 

Entiende, de a poco, que es verdad. Que tienen un hijo. Y que no ha nacido del vientre de Stiles, sino de las profundidades de un lago, cubierto de bruma y rocío, envuelto en una flor de loto, con grandes ojos verdes y cabello castaño, tez pálida bañada con algunos lunares en el rostro, y la capacidad de transformarse, literalmente, en un lobezno. Lo comprueban apenas vuelven a la cabaña para descansar. 

La noche refresca y pareciera que el bebé encuentra más calidez bajo su forma animal que con la humana. Hale y Stilinski comparten una mirada de incredulidad, luego sonríen y comprenden que esta, será la proeza más gratificante de sus vidas. 

― Tenemos que pensar en un nombre. ― Dijo Stiles. 

― Y en cómo vamos a explicarle esto al mundo. ― Añadió Hale. 

Mientras el lobezno se acurrucaba en el pecho del castaño sin apenas abrir los ojos. Gimiendo como si tuviera hambre, lo que plantea el primer reto. Porque no tienen nada ahí que poder ofrecerle para alimentarle. Así que Hale no duda en tomar la camioneta en que han llegado y apresurarse al pueblo más cercano a varios kilómetros, comprar todo lo básico y volver, casi al amanecer para encontrarse con aquella adorable vista. Esposo e hijo durmiendo plácidamente bajo montones de cobertores. 

― Pareciera que montaron una madriguera en mi ausencia. 

Después de aquel milagroso viaje, los Hale-Stilinski vuelven a casa con un bebé en brazos al que deciden llamar Kamal, que en sánscrito literalmente significa flor de loto. A familia y amigos les ofrecen la verdad de la repentina paternidad, para el resto del mundo la versión viable. Una adopción. 

Como fuera, estaban felices. Porque después de todo tienen un hijo propio, y ese era el legado más preciado que dejarían en su paso por la mortalidad. 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como se darán cuenta, esta es una versión influenciada por la fantasía, porque sé que hay personas a las que el mpreg no les agrada, pero quise darles familia de la que pudieran presumir con todas sus letras ser sangre de su sangre.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.  
> Dejaré la versión mpreg en la siguiente parte. 
> 
> Y, por supuesto, gracias por leer


	5. Epílogo (Versión Mpreg)

~*~

Stilinski se había quedado quieto en el acto. Literalmente en el acto. Y lo hizo por dos razones. Tanto por el hecho de que de la nada el pene de su novio se hubiera sentido tan profundo y dolorosamente grande, como por la pregunta que le hizo. Así que, tras quedarse quieto y clavarle las uñas a su novio en el pecho para indicarle que no se moviera tampoco, el castaño respiró profundo varias veces, luchando con su cuerpo para acostumbrarse a esa invasión que, aunque no era novedosa, era absurdamente diferente. 

― ¿Por qué te sientes más grande, Derek? ― Jadeó, relamiéndose los labios y fijando sus castañas pupilas en las cuencas verdes de su novio. 

― Soy un lobo, Stiles. ― Respondió. 

Y por primera vez en mucho, muchísimo tiempo, su novio le fulminó con la mirada. Y aunque él debiera sentirse medianamente culpable o incluso dejarle saber que podía intimarle con esas fulminantes formas, Hale solo pudo sentirse excitado, y su falo reaccionó sacudiéndose dentro de su novio. 

― ¡Derek! 

Lo que le hizo ganarse un buen puñetazo de Stilinski, aunque todavía era absurdo porque en nada le dolía al lobo. Ni una mísera marca le ha dejado en el lado del pecho. 

― Eres sexy, incluso enojado. Y me pone, ¿qué quieres? 

― ¿Eres masoquista? Joder, Derek, habérmelo dicho antes y te encadenaba a la cama, te daba unos azotes y me vestía de cuero. 

El lobo sonrió con picardía, moviendo apenas la pelvis, lo suficiente para que su novio se diera cuenta de que no le preocupaba el plan que estaba elucubrando.

― Ng~ mierda, ¿en serio te calienta? 

― Me calienta todo siempre que seas tú el coprotagonista. 

― Es increíble cuánto me amas. ― El castaño dijo, con un tono juguetón sobra decir. 

― Lo es cómo me amas tú, Stiles. ― El lobo, en cambio, lo dijo con absoluta sinceridad. Con esa expresión que no deja margen para las dudas ni el simple jugueteo. 

Las mejillas del castaño se sonrosaron, y sintió ese ya conocido calorcito en su espalda baja que le recorría la sangre en las venas cada que el tatuaje brillaba con su luz azul índigo, tan tenue que casi no se notaba, pero ambos sabían que estaba ahí. 

Castaño contra verde se anclaron con intenso sentimiento, sin necesidad de moverse ni de decir palabra alguna, con las emociones a flor de piel. Así, con aquel férreo anclaje, Hale se movió de nuevo, suave pero claro. Y Stilinski respondió agitando otra vez sus caderas. La suave danza de sentimientos comprometidos y emociones compartidas, un cadencioso vaivén de cuerpos unidos, chocando entre sí mientras hacen el amor. 

Más profundamente enamorados que nunca. 

Sin saber que, como reencarnación (en parte al menos) de la diosa de la luna y la vinculación innata con la fertilidad, el tatuaje esa vez les daría una posibilidad que sabían sencillamente imposible hasta esa noche. 

Pero que les cambiaría el futuro para siempre. 

…

Ha transcurrido casi un mes desde que terminaron todo ese asunto con Braeden y las zonas arqueológicas mayas. Un mes desde que en Beacon Hills todo seguía en curso, con uno que otro ser sobrenatural queriendo pasarse de listo y teniendo que enfrentar al habitualmente amable alfa de la manada McCall que tan bien se encarga de proteger los alrededores. 

Un mes también desde que Peter y Cora Hale han decidido hacer visita por Virginia, solo para fastidiar un poco la intimidad de la pareja, no que vivieran con ellos, por cierto. 

― Entonces, ¿cómo es vivir con mi hermano? 

― Genial. Nos vamos entendiendo muy bien. 

― ¿No se pelean? 

― Todos los días, pero son nimiedades y es más que esa discusión necesaria para recordar quién manda en casa. 

― Derek, por supuesto. ― Cora dijo convencidísima de que sería su hermano quien definitivamente llevarías las riendas en la relación. Y en todos los aspectos. 

Stilinski soltó una risita, negó con la cabeza y vio con diversión cómo la expresión de su cuñada se vestía de absoluto asombro. 

― ¡Por dios! ¡Controlas a mi hermano! 

― ¡No! ― Exclamó Stilinski. ― Sí, Derek es alfa y toda la cosa, pero en casa ambos tenemos voz y voto, ambos somos los hombres de la relación y no hay tal cosa como que él mande o yo. 

― ¿Incluso en el sexo?

― ¡Cora~! 

― ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Apuesto a que en el sexo no hay tanta igualdad. 

Por toda respuesta, las mejillas del castaño se tiñeron de rubor. De una forma bastante adorable, hasta hacía resaltar todos y cada uno de sus lunares. Y venga, que claro que pueden cambiar de roles, que él también es hombre y le gusta la idea de ser quien lleve el control y haga suyo el cuerpo de su novio. Lo han hecho, una vez, pero sucedió. 

Y en más, a Stiles la verdad es que no le importaba mucho ser quien lleve el control porque adora cuando Derek le hace el amor, cuando está dentro y todo el calor le funde las neuronas. Claro, ha sido magnífico cuando él también ha tenido oportunidad de ser quien se lo haga a Derek, la forma en que dedicaron todo un día (sí, básicamente las 24 horas al derecho y al revés) para esa primera vez tan especial para el lobo había sido sencillamente mágica, y desea atesorarlo en su pensamiento así. Como algo único y especial, incluso si solo se da una vez. 

― Como te has quedado callado, voy a intuir que en la cama mi hermano sigue siendo el alfa. 

― Vale, pues, sí, lo es. Ahora deja de hablar de cosas tan personales y dime, ¿cómo ha ido tu examen para entrar en la milicia? 

― He aprobado con excelente en casi todo. 

Dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, lo que era raro porque Stilinski no había tenido mucha oportunidad de convivir con su cuñada, y pues ya está, es una Hale y no hay necesidad de mucho más. 

― ¿Casi? 

― El examen de conocimientos tenía un montón de materias, no soy tan inteligente como tú o como mi hermano, pero han sido resultados aceptables de todas formas. Así que tengo una beca o algo así, voy a estudiar en la universidad nacional de defensa, comenzando en verano. Lo que significa que me mudaré a Washington. 

― ¿Por qué no pareces tan entusiasmada? No es como si realmente cualquiera, cualquiera puede ingresar en tan prestigiosa universidad. Estarás siendo parte de la élite de élites del departamento de defensa del país. 

― Y poco o nada podré estar con ustedes. Sé que no soy la más filial de los Hale, pero todavía significa que voy a echar muchísimo en falta estar con Derek, con tío Peter y contigo. ¿A quién voy a fastidiar con su vida sexual? Será aburrido. 

― ¡Por dios, Cora! 

Entonces sí, la chica se rio con ganas, tanto que derramó algunas lagrimillas y le dio dolor de estómago. Stilinski atinó a sonrojarse como termostato de buenas a primeras. Luego, sonrió, sabiendo que él también le echaría de menos. 

― Hey, quién sabe, tal vez mis estudios en el FBI nos hagan coincidir alguna vez. 

― Sí, tal vez. Por cierto, ¿te ha dicho Derek cómo va su investigación? 

El castaño asintió. 

Y luego relató a detalle los descubrimientos que ha tenido el lobo en las últimas semanas. Incluido el hecho de que ahora Derek estaba bastante más involucrado de lo que inicialmente había esperado. Porque resultó ser que el agente Montana era en efecto un hombre lobo, y que contaba con una manada que ocupaba varios puestos en los distintos departamentos militares del departamento de defensa. 

No solo eso, sino que además de su manada había otras. Y que dichas manadas no eran una novedad en la milicia, han estado ahí durante décadas. Al principio en sumo anonimato, pero poco a poco han ido ganando confianza y colocando en los altos mandos a otros como los suyos, cuyo interés es realmente velar por la paz. O al menos hacer su parte en otras esferas del territorio nacional. Claro, han tenido elementos con intereses ulteriores, y se han tenido que hacer cargo de la mejor manera posible. Lo que significa que en ocasiones el resultado ha sido fatal. 

Resultó también que Braeden había intentado engañarles y tomar ventaja, que les había ofrecido, sí, la oportunidad de conocer a un hombre lobo como ninguno. Pero había omitido los detalles personales del tipo querer formar su propia manada y cachorros en algo así como seres superiores a todos. Con suerte ellos habían acabado con Braeden y echado abajo sus ideales. 

Pero, más que nada, el agente Montana había retirado a tiempo el apoyo que le había ofrecido, y que era la razón principal por la que en ciudad de México a Stiles y Scott les había seguido la mafia local. Y también, razón por la que el mismísimo Secretario de Defensa, un hombre lobo de años de experiencia y con buenas intenciones, había llamado al Sheriff Stilinski para disculparse por el exabrupto y la enorme falta a la integridad moral de su hijo y el joven McCall. 

Y, la guinda en el pastel era que recientemente el agente Montana estaba haciendo una gran labor de convencimiento esperando hacer a Derek formar parte de sus filas en las Fuerzas Especiales del ejército. Y al parecer, estaba consiguiendo su objetivo, porque últimamente Derek incluso estaba visitando el Pentágono y conociendo algunos campos de entrenamiento, interactuando con otras manadas y sintiendo un furor que nunca en su vida había experimentado. 

― Si Derek acepta, ¿no será difícil para ustedes? Técnicamente tienen poco saliendo, ¿no? 

El castaño suspiró. También lo sabe. 

― No sería para siempre, y no quiero retener a Derek por un deseo egoísta. Siempre podemos aprender a sobrellevar la relación a pesar de las metas que cada uno tenga en su vida. Derek se mudó conmigo aquí solo para que yo pudiera seguir mi sueño de entrar al FBI, si él quiere integrarse al ejército y tuviera que irse a Washington, bueno, veremos cómo nos las arreglamos. 

― Pero Derek no está listo para dejar a su novio tan pronto. 

No ha sido Cora quien ha dicho aquellas palabras, sino el mismo lobo que acaba de entrar en el piso, sonriendo feliz de verlos ahí. A dos de sus personas favoritas en el mundo. Su hermana menor, y su pareja. 

― ¡Derek! Llegas antes. 

― También me da gusto verte, Stiles. 

― Oh, vamos. Estoy feliz~ lobo idiota. 

― ¿Así me vas a tratar delante de mi hermana? ¿Qué va a pensar? 

― Que te tiene completamente atrapado, hermano. ― Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Acercándose para saludar al mayor con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. ― Y por ahora mejor me voy, que ustedes tienen una semana sin verse y ya apesta a excitación. 

― ¡Cora! ¡No tienes nada de tacto~! 

― Pero ella no está mintiendo, Stiles. Me deseas, y te deseo, ¿cuál es el problema? 

― ¡Es que ustedes no conocen la vergüenza! 

Cora se carcajeó de nuevo hasta que le dolió el estómago y derramó algunas lágrimas. Luego agitó la mano y salió del apartamento de los chicos. Stilinski aprovechó para finalmente besar a su novio como realmente tenía ganas desde que lo vio. Hale, por supuesto, respondió con creces, abrazándole la cintura y adorando la forma en que automáticamente el castaño daba un saltito y enredada las piernas en su cintura mientras sus brazos hacían lo propio con su cuello. Besándose una y otra vez durante minutos, sin necesidad de moverse, o de comenzar ya a desnudarse, tenían el resto de la tarde y la noche para hacer el amor. 

― Hueles diferente. ― Hale dijo de pronto, separándose de los labios (enrojecidos y mojados) de su novio para acercar la nariz a su cuello, a su garganta. ― Es un olor que no conozco. 

― ¿Qué? Pero si no he cambiado nada. ¿No será porque abracé a Cora? 

― No, puedo diferenciar el olor de mi hermana. Y el tuyo, pero hay otro olor. Y no me desagrada. ― Añadió, sintiendo la necesidad de continuar olfateando a su novio. 

Así que lo hizo. Llevó la nariz por sus hombros, por la clavícula y el pecho, hasta los pectorales mejor marcados de su vientre y justo al sur del ombligo, sobre la pretina de sus jeans deportivos, el aroma se hizo más fuerte. Más, dulce y agradable. 

― Stiles. 

― Dime. 

― ¿Crees que un hombre pueda embarazarse? 

Nada más escucharle, Stilinski se rio por minutos, como si su novio hubiera dicho la cosa más graciosa del mundo. Hale aguardó pacientemente a que terminara con su ataque de risa, cruzó los brazos y le miró fijamente hasta que finalmente cesó. Su expresión sería le hizo saber al castaño que era una pregunta honesta. 

― No. Dios, Derek. Imposible. El cuerpo masculino no está diseñado para dar vida. 

― Entonces, vamos al doctor para hacerte unas pruebas y luego me explicas cómo es posible que haya un bebé mío gestándose en tu vientre. 

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó con gesto incrédulo. ― ¡Qué! ― Luego más bien entre emocionado e incrédulo, tocando su plano vientre mientras sonreía con nerviosismo. 

El sexo esa noche fue un poquito raro, porque cada dos por tres Stiles volvía a preguntarle si hablaba en serio, y Derek repetía el sí que resultó cansino cuando lo preguntó a la puerta de su orgasmo. Pero claro, le perdonó todo porque, señoras y señores, es Stiles Stilinski, el tipo hiperactivo que simplemente no calza ni al derecho ni al revés en todo lo que implica la normalidad. 

Así que, al día siguiente, tras unas pruebas caseras y finalmente una prueba de sangre que han pedido en anonimato, han comprobado la tontería que Hale descubriera por el solo olor. 

Sí, está embarazado. De seis semanas ni más ni menos. 

― Joder, Derek. Voy a tener un hijo, como, realmente tenerlo. Ya sabes, nueve meses de cambios continuos y luego, va a salir de mí. ― Dijo, con curiosos aspavientos de manos y mirada más bien desenfocada. ― ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a mi padre? Peter no hará locuras ¿no? Fijo que a Cora le encantará la idea. ¿Cómo crees que se lo tome la manada en Beacon Hills? Oh por dios, oh por dios. Mierda, estoy asustado. 

― Stiles. 

― ¿Me vas a consolar? Porque, Derek, este es un momento perfecto para que lo hagas. 

― Lo haré, ahora trata de respirar conmigo, estás hiperventilando. 

― Te sigo, te sigo. ― Dijo, aclarando la garganta y mirando fijamente a su novio, con las manos en su vientre con aire protector. ― No, no quiero hacer nada que pueda ponerle en riesgo. Haré todo lo que me digas, lo que digan los doctores o Deaton, tendremos un hijo Derek. ― Soltó de corrido. Y pareciera que tras decirlo con esas palabras, la claridad golpeo su cerebro. Y un sollozo se escapó de sus labios. Y la taquicardia dio paso a un corazón acelerado simplemente por la emoción. ― Derek, vamos a ser papás. Voy a tener un hijo nuestro. ― Murmuró, aferrándose al fuerte y cálido cuerpo de su novio. 

― Así es, Stiles. Vas a tener un hijo nuestro. Estoy tan feliz que no sé cómo consolarte. Pero, quiero que lo tengas muy, muy claro. Te amo, y amo esta oportunidad, aunque no sepa cómo pasó. Si fue tu nuevo poder como diosa maya, o lo que sea. Lo único que me importa es que estás tan feliz como yo, y que tendremos un hijo. ― Dijo con fingida calma. 

Porque no es solo el castaño al que la emoción lo sobrepasa. Y llega un momento en que la voz del lobo se corta, e inspira profundamente para llenarse con el olor de su pareja, y contener el llanto porque simplemente no quiere, es el momento de su novio y sus lágrimas son las que más importan. 

― Dios, no seas tonto. Llorar de felicidad en este momento está bien para ti, Derek. 

― ¿Qué? 

― No me preguntes. Solo, sé que estás pensando en eso. Así que déjalo salir, me sentiré consolado por tu llanto, lobo tonto. 

Sonrió, y aquella sonrisa cubierta de surcos de agua salada fue suficiente para que el lobo le acompañara, llorando mientras reparte besos por su rostro, concentrándose en sus labios con aquellos cortos que simplemente dicen “estoy aquí, contigo” y no hay espacio para más nada que felicidad. 

…

Apenas atravesando el primer trimestre, Stilinski acompañó a Hale a una reunión en Washington. Va como aspirante al FBI, pero también como prometido de Hale, quien es en realidad el invitado especial dentro del Pentágono. 

Stilinski estaba mirando embobado para todas partes. Interesado en los sistemas de vigilancia, en la cantidad de personal yendo de un lado a otro y muchas cosas más. Tan emocionado por estar ahí, que no prestó atención a más nada. Pero sintió cómo de pronto la mano que sujetaba la suya le soltaba y en cambio rodeaba su cintura pegándole al costado de su futuro esposo. 

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Apestas. 

― ¡Qué! ― Musitó en voz baja, claramente indignado. Hale soltó un gruñido, bajo pero áspero. Y sexy, el castaño maldijo entre dientes por notarlo. 

― Es como si estuvieras liberando feromonas de hembra. Y varios hombres lobo te están mirando con deseo. 

― ¿Y me regañas a mí? No tengo control alguno sobre los cambios de mi cuerpo, te recuerdo. Además, ¿me ves a mí quejándome porque todas las mujeres te están babeando? 

― No lo hacen. 

― Claro que sí. Mira, ella lo está haciendo. ― Le dijo, más cerca, para que solo él le escuchara mientras señalaba sutilmente con la cabeza a un lado. Una mujer con vestimenta militar evadió la mirada cuando los ojos verdes del lobo se dirigieron hacia ella. ― Y para que lo sepas, contigo siempre es así. ¡Siempre! 

― Pero tú no eres un hombre lobo. Y estos pertenecen a otras manadas. Les da igual que sea tu pareja o que los fulmine con la mirada. Si pudieran, ya me estarían retando para someterme y arrebatarme mi jerarquía de alfa. 

― Hoy estás paranoico, Derek. 

― Estoy celoso, puedo ser todo lo paranoico que quiera cuando otros están mirando a mi futuro esposo y padre de mi hijo. 

― Bien, vale. Si quieres me regreso al hotel. 

― No pienso soltarte ni un segundo. Tengo que cuidarte. 

Stilinski revoleó los ojos. Luego sonrió, la verdad es que el lado celoso de su prometido era jodidamente sexy. 

― Oh, mierda. Me estoy poniendo cachondo. 

― Stiles. ― Siseó Hale, sabiendo que ahí no habría manera de aventarse ni siquiera uno rápido como algunas mañanas antes de que su prometido se marche a la universidad o él tenga que salir a trabajar. 

Delante de ellos, el Agente Montana, que no ha perdido detalle de la peculiar conversación de la pareja, sonrió divertido. Y esperó que esa vez, finalmente Hale aceptara unirse a sus filas. Tenía una carta bajo la manga que probablemente cambiaría la perspectiva de ambos. Eso incluía una oportunidad única para Stilinski, que le otorgaría una placa del FBI directa ni bien terminara sus estudios. En tanto, nada le quitaba la gracia de escuchar a hurtadillas las discusiones divertidas de la joven pareja. 

…

Después de algunas peripecias aquí y allá, dar la noticia a la familia y pasar toda una semana en Beacon Hills para conciliar el humor del Sr. Stilinski, la pareja regresó a Virginia a seguir su vida con relativa normalidad. 

En la revisión periódica del quinto mes, finalmente aceptaron conocer el sexo del bebé. Un varón. A ambos les dio mucha alegría saberlo, que habría sido la misma que si hubiera sido niña. Finalmente pudieron pensar en las decisiones finales respecto a comprar casa en otro sitio y comenzar a preparar la habitación para el nuevo integrante de la manada Hale-Stilinski, como les gustaba a ambos considerarse. 

Los siguientes meses fueron una odisea tras otra. Con los repentinos y extravagantes antojos de Stiles a medianoche, las hormonas al límite que le ponían cachondo de la nada, y los celos de Derek cuando salían juntos y otros hombres lobo se comían con la mirada al castaño. 

También fueron meses con más visitas de las que esperaban, desde el Sheriff Stilinski, hasta la familia McCall y sus amigos de Beacon Hills. Incluso Cora ha pasado un par de veces, todo y que a las justas obtenía un par de días libres de sus recientes estudios en Washington. 

Sobre las últimas dos semanas de gestación, Stilinski la pasaba más bien agotado, contento pero claramente cansado. Ya tenía contracciones, falsas en su mayoría. Casi no encontraba postura para dormir y le costaba horrores moverse con libertad. Además, su excesivo calor sexual se había ido de sopetón, y el que se encontraba cachondo y sin posibilidad de tener sexo era Hale. Que lo soportaba estoicamente y se conformaba con su amiga Manuela siempre que su prometido le dejara abrazarle en las noches y acompañarle a dormir, aunque se aventaba como mucho dos o tres horas y luego ambos pasaban el resto en vela, platicando de todo y de nada. 

El gran día, ambos estaban más tranquilos de lo que familia y amigos hubieran imaginado. Stilinski había detectado rápidamente las verdaderas contracciones, y Hale había conducido hasta la clínica con cautela. Ahí, un grupo de médicos integrado por gente de confianza del Agente Montana se encargó del parto, que ha sido ni más ni menos que por cesárea. Y han traído al mundo al primogénito Hale-Stilinski. Un precioso bebé al que deciden llamar Iker, tras largas discusiones entre cientos de nombres y una repentina iluminación que hizo sentir a ambos conformes. 

Claro, en el transcurso de los primeros años de Iker su desarrollo es normal, pero cuando llegó a la adolescencia mostró finalmente su verdadera naturaleza. Un hombre lobo con cierta habilidad para realizar todo tipo de hechizos que involucren de un modo u otro a la luna, los mares y la noche. Sí, directamente relacionado con la herencia de sus padres. 

Legado que, Stilinski y Hale comprueban con creces y alegría, tras el segundo y tercer embarazo del castaño. Resulta que el tatuaje en su espalda le fue otorgado principalmente para procrear, y defender su familia junto a su esposo cuando así fue necesario (y vaya que hubo oportunidades, para desgracia de la paz mundial, gracias). Y el resto de sus dones pasaron en la sangre a todos sus cachorros. 

Durante el segundo embarazo tuvieron una hija a la que llamaron Alina. Y en el tercer embarazo, gemelos varones que nombraron Dante y Said. 

La familia Hale-Stilinski conformada por cuatro hijos, todos y cada uno de ellos han heredado un poco de sus progenitores, tanto en belleza como en intelecto, y hasta en personalidad. Aunque con el pasar de los años cada uno fue forjando la propia. Sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta que son seres sobrenaturales únicos, parte de una manada única en todo el mundo, hijos de dos valerosísimos hombres. Un agente del FBI y un militar que dirige al grupo de Fuerzas Especiales más letal y rápido del ejército. 

Sí, había mucho de dónde heredar poderes sobrenaturales, y temperamento.   
Pero, la verdad, todos ellos son más bien chicos buenos. 

― ¡Dante, Said! Tengan más cuidado niños. 

― Sí, papá. 

― ¿Sobreprotegiendo a los cachorros, Derek? 

― No lo hago. 

― ¡Claro que sí! Solo están nadando en el lago. 

― Un lago congelado, Stiles. 

El castaño soltó una risita. Sí, su esposo tenía un punto a favor, pero, resultaba que a los gemelos les fascinaba. Así como Alina prefería encender la fogata y cocinar bombones mientras tarareaba canciones con una increíble voz que hacía eco en la montaña, o Iker se perdía en el bosque de caza con su tía Cora. La verdad, tenía una familia hermosa, que ni en sueños imaginó que podría tener. Se sentó en el regazo de su amante y tras rodearle el cuello, le besó despacio. Así como han aprendido a decirse “te amo” sin palabras.

Porque han sido ya diecisiete años de feliz matrimonio, y con los gemelos entrando a la pubertad, no había nada que ellos quisieran cambiar de sus vidas. 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a las personas que le dieron la oportunidad a esta historia. 
> 
> Sé que fue más bien corta, pero ya que es un primer intento de algo que no sea una sola parte, me siento satisfecha del final. 
> 
> Nos leemos en otras historias.


End file.
